Babie lato
by Cintre
Summary: Po przeprowadzce z Kentucky do Waszyngtonu Dixie zmierza się z wyzwaniem znalezienia nowych przyjaciół i przystosowania się do obcego miejsca z wiejskim akcentem oraz plakietką "dziwaka". Jej los odmienia się, gdy spotyka pewnego Indianina... TŁUMACZENIE, /s/5073220/1/Indian Summer
1. Inna planeta

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

Korekta rozdziałów 1-29: **marta_potorsia**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

Oparłam głowę o szybę samochodowego okna, podczas gdy mama śpiewała wraz z kapelą Alabama „moją" piosenkę - _Dixieland Delight. _Po chwili jednak zaczęły się jakieś zakłócenia i straciliśmy stację.

- Cholera, nie mogę go nastroić – odezwał się tata, jedną ręką bawiąc się pokrętłami radia, a drugą trzymając kierownicę. – Miną wieku, zanim uda nam się znaleźć porządną rozgłośnię nadającą muzykę country…

- Gdybyśmy się nie przeprowadzali, to nie musielibyśmy szukać – mruknęłam cicho, patrząc, jak na zewnątrz drzewa zastępują moje ukochane, faliste wzgórza pokryte szarą trawą.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie mieliśmy wyboru – powiedział stanowczo ojciec, nadal szukając odpowiedniej stacji, ale z głośników wydobywały się tylko dźwięku popu.

- Nieprawda. Mogłeś po prostu nie przyjąć tej oferty.

- Dixie, zrozum, to dla twojego taty ogromna szansa – wtrąciła się mama. – Teraz będzie miał pracę o wiele lepszą od poprzedniej.

- Ale dlaczego akurat w stanie Waszyngton? – wybuchnęłam. – Przecież wy kochacie Kentucky i cała nasza rodzina tam mieszka, a Forks to najbardziej deszczowe miejsce na świecie, w którym prawie nigdy nie świeci słońce! Utkniemy w jakimś małym, ponurym miasteczku tylko dlatego, że firma prawnicza zatrudniająca tatę pomachała mu przed nosem większymi pieniędzmi!

- Dixie! – obruszyła się mama.

- Wystarczy, młoda damo – warknął ojciec, patrząc na mnie we wstecznym lusterku. Doskonale znałam to spojrzenie. Traktowałam je jako ostrzeżenie przed tym, że właśnie znalazłam się o krok od dostania cięgów. Nie miałam najmniejszych wątpliwości, że mój ojciec byłby zdolny spuścić lanie swojej szesnastoletniej córce, czyli właśnie mnie.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Rhett mógł zostać w La Grange – burknęłam z niezadowoleniem.

Tata znowu zerknął w moją stronę za pośrednictwem lusterka.

- Dlatego, że jest już pełnoletni i może mieszkać sam. Koniec dyskusji – powiedział z szorstkim, południowym akcentem, który pojawiał się u niego zawsze wtedy, gdy strasznie się wkurzał. Starał się nad tym panować, żeby nie wyjść w pracy na prostaka. Mama złapała go za rękę w czułym geście, żeby pomóc mu się uspokoić.

Nagle poczułam, że w kieszeni spodni zawibrowała mi komórka. Natychmiast po nią sięgnęłam i podniosłam klapkę. Dostałam wiadomość od mojego dwudziestodwuletniego brata, Rhetta.

_Jak mija podróż?_

Odpisałam mu, żeby ruszył swój tyłek i jak najszybciej mnie uratował. Wiedziałam, że nieźle się uśmieje i nie weźmie tego na poważnie.

Nacisnęłam odpowiedni klawisz i na ekranie pojawiła się animacja przedstawiająca list wlatujący do pocztowej skrzynki. To zadziwiające, że mimo postępu współczesnej technologii nadal używało się tego przestarzałego symbolu. W końcu pojawił się komunikat o pomyślnym wysłaniu wiadomości i obrazek zniknął, ukazując tło ekranu. Było nim jedno ze zdjęć, które zrobiłam sobie z moim „przyjacielem" Ronnym. Nasza znajomość zaczęła się przeradzać w coś głębszego, ale wtedy rodzice ubzdurali sobie, że muszą wywrócić mi życie do góry nogami i postanowili przeprowadzić się na drugi koniec Stanów.

Na fotografii miałam głowę położoną na ramieniu Ronny'ego, a on sam obejmował mnie w talii i wykrzywiał wargi w uśmiechu, od którego zawsze głupiałam. Nie dopuszczałam do siebie myśli, że już nigdy mogłam nie zobaczyć na żywo jego brązowych oczu…

Lato powoli zmierzało ku końcowi. Mijały ostatnie dni sierpnia, a już w przyszłym tygodniu musiałam pójść do nowej szkoły, oczywiście nikogo nie znając. Przyjaźniłam się z tymi samymi osobami od czasów przedszkolnych, a teraz nagle zostałam zmuszona do znalezienia sobie nowych znajomych. Ewentualnie mogłam stać się społecznym wyrzutkiem, zrobić z siebie Gota, usiąść gdzieś w kącie i się pociąć…

Chyba zaczynałam się nad sobą użalać.

Liczba drzew za oknem zmniejszyła się i wkrótce zobaczyłam dużą tablicę z wyraźnym napisem: „Witamy w Forks".

- Przekroczyliśmy granicę! – zawołała z entuzjazmem moja jak zawsze dowcipna mama.

- Radujmy się – mruknęłam do siebie.

Aby dostać się do naszego nowego domu położonego po drugiej stronie Forks, musieliśmy przejechać całą główną ulicę. Nie zajęło nam to zbyt wiele czasu. Po drodze spotkaliśmy niewielką liczbę osób. Zobaczyłam też te małe, urocze sklepiki, które zazwyczaj ogląda się tylko w filmach.

Kiedy już wyjechaliśmy z miasteczka, drzewa znowu zaczęły pojawiać się znacznie częściej.

- Podobno wilki wróciły w te okolice. Czy to nie świetna wiadomość, Dixie? Może zobaczymy jakiegoś – odezwał się tata takim tonem, jakby planował wycieczkę do zoo. Kiedyś słyszałam, że te zwierzęta to bardzo nieśmiałe stworzenia, więc bliskie spotkanie z nimi raczej nam nie groziło. Jednak mogłam przysiąc, że gdy po chwili zatrzymaliśmy się na przepisowym znaku stopu, pomiędzy drzewami dostrzegłam niewyraźną, szarą sylwetkę. Najwyraźniej zaczynała ponosić mnie wyobraźnia.

Nasz nowy dom położony był wśród mnóstwa drzew. Myślami wróciłam do La Grange w Kentucky, gdzie mieszkaliśmy na farmie. Wokół niej rozciągały się rozległe pola o tej porze roku pokryte zbożami. Westchnęłam na myśl o obszarach ze złotą kukurydzą i pszenicą, które tam zostały. Spojrzałam w górę i zgodnie z przypuszczeniami zobaczyłam zachmurzone niebo. Poczułam się tak, jakbym miała lekki napad klaustrofobii.

Gdy zaparkowaliśmy na podjeździe, zatrzymała się również jadąca za nami ciężarówka. Jeden z kumpli mojego taty, Gary, zaoferował się, że przetransportuje nasze rzeczy. Wyszłam z samochodu w momencie, kiedy pośród drzew odbił się echem pisk otwieranej przyczepy. Zadrżałam i naciągnęłam na głowę kaptur. W samochodzie zdecydowanie nie było tak zimno.

Ojciec i jego przyjaciel zaczęli rozładowywać pudła, a ja z mamą wnosiłyśmy je do środka i układałyśmy w osobne stosy, żeby później wiedzieć mniej więcej, gdzie co zostawiłyśmy. Kiedy skończyliśmy, pomachaliśmy na pożegnanie Gary'emu, ostatniej znajomej osobie bezpośrednio związanej z Kentucky…

Tego wieczoru tata postanowił, że zjemy posiłek na mieście. Wszystkie naczynia i przybory kuchenne tkwiły jeszcze w pudłach, ale przede wszystkim nie mieliśmy żadnego jedzenia. Pomyślałam sobie, że rodzice pewnie chcieli też lepiej poznać miasteczko. Ostatecznie wybraliśmy małą restaurację położoną niedaleko. Jak tylko do niej weszłam, od razu zorientowałam się, co to za miejsce.

Kiedy wkroczyliśmy do środka, wszystkie głowy obróciły się w naszą stronę. Ludzie nie gapili się na nas długo, ale te kilka sekund i tak wystarczyło, żebym poczuła się niezręcznie. Szybko znaleźliśmy wolne stoliki. Ja oczywiście wybrałabym ten na samym końcu sali, ale mama i tata z tą ich dziwacznością zajęli miejsca na samym środku pomieszczenia.

Kelnerka z uroczą twarzą przywitała nas uśmiechem.

- Przepraszam, ale czy państwo mieszkają gdzieś w okolicy? – spytała, przekrzywiając głowę jak zaciekawiony pies. – Nigdy wcześniej was nie widziałam.

- Właśnie się przeprowadziliśmy – wyjaśnił tata swoim głosem pozbawionym południowego akcentu. Znowu poczułam na sobie mnóstwo spojrzeń.

- Ach, to w takim razie witamy! Świetnie, że jesteście! – zawołała entuzjastycznie, po czym przyjęła nasze zamówienia i odstawiła resztę przedstawienia mającego na celu okazanie radości z naszej przeprowadzki.

W nocy zwinęłam się w kłębek na moim nowiutkim łóżku, rozmyślając o następnym dniu. Wiedziałam, że w większości spędzę go na rozpakowywaniu się, ale miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się też poznać parę osób w moim wieku. Jak nastolatki spędzały tutaj czas…? Zresztą, nad czym ja się zastanawiałam? Przecież nie przeprowadziłam się na inną planetę!

Podniosłam klapkę swojego telefonu, by zobaczyć na zdjęciu Ronny'ego i głęboko westchnęłam. Może i nie mieszkałam teraz na innej planecie, ale właśnie tak się czułam.


	2. Czarna kawa

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ**** 2**

Następnego ranka obudziłam się z pozytywnym nastawieniem do świata, które zniknęło zaraz po tym, jak podniosłam powieki i zobaczyłam olbrzymi stos pudeł czekających na rozpakowanie. Na moment usiadłam na krawędzi łóżka, przecierając oczy i starając się całkowicie wrócić do rzeczywistości. W okno uderzały krople deszczu. Chyba musiałam powoli zacząć się do tego przyzwyczajać.

Pobiegłam truchtem na parter, aby wziąć krótki prysznic i zjeść śniadanie, po czym z powrotem wróciłam do swojego pokoju i zabrałam się do roboty. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a już potrzebowałam chwili przerwy. Nieustanne przenoszenie stert książek każdego mogło doprowadzić do szału.

Uznałam, że nadszedł czas na pierwszy spacer po Forks i rozejrzenie się po okolicy. Już przestało padać, a droga do miasta zajmowała tylko około dziesięciu minut. Założyłam kurtkę, która jako pierwsza wpadła mi w ręce, zostawiłam krótką informację dla rodziców przebywających w innej części domu i wyszłam na zewnątrz.

Naciągnęłam na głowę kaptur, bo pomimo braku deszczu w powietrzu unosiła się wilgotna mgiełka. Zaczęłam iść poboczem asfaltowej drogi w kierunku miasteczka. Nie przejeżdżał tamtędy żaden samochód, więc nie musiałam brodzić w błocie.

Gdy dotarłam już na miejsce, zdałam sobie sprawę, że Forks zdecydowanie nie nadawało się do spacerowania. Prawie zamarzłam i nawet jeśli byłam sucha, to i tak czułam się okropnie przemoczona. Nagle zatęskniłam za promieniami słońca, które pewnie w tej chwili świeciło nad La Grange, ale tutaj do ogrzania się musiał mi wystarczyć kubek jakiegoś gorącego napoju.

Wślizgnęłam się do małej kawiarenki, gdzie przywitało mnie ciepło i zapach ciemnej kawy. Zdjęłam kaptur i zobaczyłam, że w pomieszczeniu siedziała tylko grupka nastolatków. Zajmowali narożny stolik, a kiedy zauważyli, że weszłam do środka, zaczęli przyglądać mi się ze zdziwieniem i nieufnością, a jedna z dziewczyn zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem i uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.

Postanowiłam ich zignorować i podeszłam do lady, by zamówić napój. Chwila… W co ja się tak właściwie ubrałam? Tego ranka nie poświęciłam temu zbyt wiele uwagi. Natychmiast spojrzałam w dół i przeklęłam się w duchu.

Założyłam wysokie buty ze skóry, obdarte, obcięte dżinsy, których używałam do jazdy konnej w towarzystwie przyjaciół, kobiecą koszulkę z Wal-Marta z literami CMT napisanymi czcionką w kowbojskim stylu oraz wielką liczbą trzy ze skrzydłami po bokach upamiętniającą zmarłego Dale'a Earnhardta Juniora. Miałam też na sobie moją starodawną kurtkę marki Carhartt oraz skórzany pasek wysadzany ćwiekami z ogromną, srebrną klamrą z motywami roślinnymi i literą _D_ otoczoną czerwonymi cyrkoniami. Bardzo lubiłam tę sprzączkę, ale tym razem chyba nie powinnam się z nią pokazywać…

Wniosek był prosty: już gorszej wieśniaczki zrobić z siebie nie mogłam. Na dodatek nagle usłyszałam, jak ktoś w rogu zaczął nucić melodię z _Diuków hazardu_…

Okej. Pozostawienie po sobie pierwszego wrażenia miałam już za sobą. Przeszłam do kąta, żeby właśnie tam poczekać na kawę, którą za ladą przygotowywała mi serdecznie uśmiechająca się kobieta. Zakryłam jakoś swój pasek, ale nie dlatego, że wstydziłam się tego, kim byłam, tylko po prostu planowałam dopasować się choć trochę to otoczenia.

Gdy kobieta zaczęła iść ku mnie z kawą, nagle usłyszałam charakterystyczny odgłos klapków zakładanych zazwyczaj na gołe nogi. Takie obuwie zdecydowanie nie pasowało mi do deszczowego Forks. Odwróciłam głowę i zauważyłam, że w kierunku stolika, przy którym usiadłam, zmierzał jakiś chłopak ze zmierzwionymi, jasnymi włosami. Natychmiast pomyślałam sobie, że stanowczo nie był w moim typie. Miał na sobie wyblakłe dżinsy, brązową koszulę, a na nogach… klapki, które moim zdaniem wyglądały na damskie.

- Cześć, jestem Dan – przedstawił się z uśmiechem, wyciągając rękę w geście powitania. Jego oczy wydawały mi się niebieskie, ale nie mogłam być tego pewna, bo przysłaniały je przydługie włosy, wymagające pilnej wizyty fryzjera. A tak poza tym to całkiem miło się uśmiechał.

- Dixie. – Ścisnęłam mu dłoń, mając nadzieję, że nie zrobiłam tego zbyt mocno.

Pokiwał głową i zapytał:

- Jesteś tutaj nowa, prawda?

- Czarna kawa – powtórzyła moje zamówienie kelnerka, kładąc kubek na stoliku.

- Pijesz czarną kawę? – spytał mnie Dan, unosząc jedną brew.

Uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie i odpowiedziałam:

- Lubię czarną kawę. I tak, jestem nowa. Moja rodzina dopiero co przeprowadziła się tu z Kentucky.

- Ach – westchnął. – To tłumaczy, dlaczego masz takie buty.

- Taka już jestem – odparłam i wzruszyłam ramionami.

Pomimo jego hipisowskiego wyglądu wydawał się uroczy.

- Więc będziesz chodzić do tutejszego liceum, tak? Chcesz poznać kilku nowych ludzi?

Zawahałam się, ale pomyślałam, że albo zrobię to teraz, albo nigdy.

- Jasne – zgodziłam się w końcu, kiwając głową. – Brzmi nieźle.

Dan poprowadził mnie do stolika, przy którym siedziały teraz cztery rozchichotane osoby: trzy dziewczyny i jeden chłopak, jednak gdy tylko podeszliśmy, przytłumiony śmiech od razu zastąpiła cisza. Dziewczyna, która wcześniej zadrwiła z mojego ubrania już nie uśmiechała się szyderczo. Teraz wyglądała raczej na… zniecierpliwioną, a pozostali przyglądali mi się przyjaźnie.

Dan mnie przedstawił, a potem wymienił szereg imion, ale zapomniałam je już po dwóch sekundach. Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się na powitanie i zrobili trochę miejsca, abym mogła usiąść.

- Jesteś z Kentucky, tak? – spytała jedna z dziewcząt, której imię chyba zaczynało się na „s"… Stacy?

- Tak – powiedziałam i upiłam łyk kawy. Gorąca ciecz spowodowała, że rozkoszne ciepło rozeszło się po całym moim ciele.

- A z jakiej okolicy dokładnie? – dodała.

- Z La Grange. To taka miejscowość położona mniej więcej o godzinę drogi z Louisville.

- O, mam rodzinę w Louisville.

- Tak? – odparłam z miłym zaskoczeniem. Musiałam zapamiętać tę dziewczynę, bo wydawało mi się, że mogłabym ją polubić. Skinęła głową, biorąc ze stołu swoje cappuccino i upijając parę łyków. Nagle poczułam się nieco dziwnie z tą moją czarną kawą z fusami, tak jakby jej zamówienie urągało godności.

- Więc – odezwała się znienacka osoba, która wcześniej uśmiechała się drwiąco, chyba Lisa. – Stamtąd, skąd przyjechałaś, wszyscy się tak ubierają? – powiedziała to takim tonem, jakbym pochodziła z innej planety. Cóż… Czy sama nie zastanawiałam się nad tym zeszłej nocy?

- Nie wszyscy – odpowiedziałam szczerze. Pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu i napiła się swojego napoju, którym również była czarna kawa z fusami.

Przez następną godzinę rozmawialiśmy o różnych rzeczach, a przede wszystkim o mnie. Udało mi się też zadać parę pytań na temat szkoły, ale nikt nie wydawał się tym zainteresowany, bo wszyscy znali już tutejsze liceum. Dowiedziałam się jedynie, że całe towarzystwo, podobnie jak ja, szło w tym roku do trzeciej klasy.

Pod koniec naszego spotkania nadal nieco od nich odstawałam, ale nie gryzłam się z tego powodu. Do rozpoczęcia nauki zostało jeszcze kilka dni, a już całkiem nieźle się z nimi dogadywałam.

Kiedy wyszliśmy z kawiarenki, Dan zaoferował, że odwiezie mnie do domu. Zgodziłam się, bo właśnie zaczęło padać.

- Nie przejmuj się tym, co mówi Lisa. Po prostu nie lubi, gdy nie jest w centrum uwagi – powiedział mi z lekkim rozbawieniem, gdy już znaleźliśmy się w samochodzie.

- Nie miałam zamiaru się nią przejmować – powiedziałam szczerze, a chłopak się uśmiechnął.

- Zapowiadają, że w sobotę pogoda się poprawi, więc planowaliśmy taką małą wycieczkę na plażę. Pisałabyś się na to?

Byłam tutaj zaledwie od kilkunastu godzin, a już zaproszono mnie na przyjacielski wypad? Chyba się nie doceniałam…

- Zapowiada się obiecująco, więc się piszę – zgodziłam się. – A gdzie ta plaża?

- W rezerwacie Quileutów. Jazda zajmuje góra pół godziny – wyjaśnił, a ja kiwnęłam głową. Słyszałam, że w tej okolicy żyło jakieś plemię Indian, więc pewnie ciekawie będzie to sprawdzić.


	3. Wszystko w porządku

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 3  
**

Gdy obudziłam się w sobotę rano, z zaskoczeniem stwierdziłam, że było mi ciepło. Na ekranie mojego cyfrowego termometru widniała magiczna liczba dwadzieścia pięć. Ha! Przy tak wysokiej temperaturze raczej nie zanosiło się na deszcz, którego jak zwykle się spodziewałam.

Dan powiedział, że wpadnie po mnie o dziesiątej i właśnie o tej godzinie zastałam go na podjeździe przed domem. Moi koledzy z Kentucky pewnie śmialiby się z jego przestarzałego samochodu, ale w tych rejonach najwidoczniej nie robił on na nikim większego wrażenia.

Podjechaliśmy pod szkołę, gdzie stał już van innej osoby. To właśnie nim mieliśmy pojechać na plażę. Ruszyliśmy z Danem w stronę auta otoczonego przez grupkę nastolatków. Rozpoznałam ludzi, których spotkałam już w kawiarni, ale niektórych widziałam pierwszy raz w życiu. Chyba mnie nie zauważyli, bo spokojnie sobie o mnie rozmawiali. Albo może i zauważyli, tylko że nie przejmowali się tym, że mogłam wszystko usłyszeć?

- Zupełnie nie rozumiem, po co on ją zaprosił – powiedziała Lisa. – Przecież to kompletna prostaczka! Posłuchaj, jak ona mówi…

Sądziłam, że mój głos wcale nie był taki zły. Znałam ludzi z o _wiele _gorszym akcentem.

- Nie uważasz, że trochę przesadzasz? – odparł chłopak, którego poznałam w kawiarni i chyba chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale zamilknął, bo właśnie mnie dostrzegł.

- Cześć, Dixie! – przywitała się Stacy z uśmiechem, który odwzajemniłam.

- Cześć.

- Wszyscy już gotowi? – spytał Dan, po czym niespodziewanie dodał: - Rezerwuję siedzenie obok kierowcy!

Droga na plażę w wiosce, która chyba nazywała się La Push, nie upłynęła zbyt przyjemnie ze względu na ścisk, jaki panował w aucie. Było mi strasznie niewygodnie. Nie znałam osób, które siedziały obok mnie, ale one usiłowały to zmienić, zadając denerwujące pytania typu: „Hej, jak masz na imię?" albo „Skąd jesteś?". Cóż, musiałam uszanować to, że przynajmniej się starali…

W ciągu jazdy zrobiło się jeszcze cieplej, więc ucieszyłam się, że założyłam krótkie szorty. Czułam się prawie tak, jakbym znowu była w Kentucky. Niektórzy rozłożyli siatkę i zaczęli grać, ale ja zdecydowałam się najpierw usiąść i odpocząć. Po chwili dołączyła do mnie Stacy.

- No i jak ci się podoba w Forks?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Jest fajnie, ale i tak tęsknię za starym domem.

- Chciałabym ci współczuć, ale nie potrafię – wyznała. – Mieszkam tutaj całe życie.

Kiwnęłam głową, oglądając, jak naprzeciwko nas gracze odbijają piłkę przez siatkę, ale zaraz przeniosłam wzrok na potężny, ciemny ocean. Promienie słońca powodowały, że woda lekko błyszczała, przez co fale zdawały się tańczyć.

- Wiesz, że pierwszy raz jestem na plaży? – zwierzyłam się Stacy. Spojrzała na mnie jak na wariatkę.

- Poważnie?

Zaśmiałam się.

- Jak najbardziej. Przecież Kentucky to obszar położony w głębi lądu.

- A co z wakacjami? Nie byłaś w żadnym stanie położonym nad oceanem?

Znowu wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Nigdy nie wyjeżdżaliśmy z rodzicami zbyt daleko. Tak właściwie to podróż do Waszyngtonu to najdłuższa droga, jaką pokonaliśmy.

Pokręciła smutno głową.

- Moja ty biedna dziewczyno uziemiona na górskich terenach…

Roześmiałam się i popchnęłam ją na piasek.

- Tylko nie pobijcie się zbyt dotkliwie – usłyszałam czyjś głos i podniosłam głowę. Dan szedł w naszym kierunku, opuszczając boisko.

- Już nie grasz? – spytałam.

Uniósł lekko jeden bark.

- Nie. Zaczęli nowy mecz i jakoś się wymigałem, żeby dotrzymać wam towarzystwa.

- A kto powiedział, że cię tutaj chcemy? – zażartowała Stacy.

- No wiesz! Czuję się zraniony! – Skrzywił twarz w całkiem uroczy sposób i złapał się za serce. Wszyscy się zaśmialiśmy, a tymczasem reszta siatkarzy, podobnie jak Dan, też zrezygnowała z gry i wszyscy poszli się wykąpać. Jakiś chłopak, który podążał za Lisą, złapał ją i rzucił w kierunku wody. Podczas lotu dziewczyna piszczała jak jakaś panienka w kiczowatym horrorze, a po sekundzie wylądowała w wodzie z głośnym pluskiem. Dan i Stacy po prostu skręcali się ze śmiechu, leżąc obok mnie na piasku. Musiałam przyznać, że mieli całkowicie uzasadniony powód – gdy Lisa wyszła na ląd, wyglądała zupełnie jak mokra kura.

Kiedy ogólna euforia już minęła, powiedziałam do siebie na głos:

- Nie sądziłam, że tutaj może być tak gorąco.

Słońce grzało z niewiarygodną mocą. W tej chwili temperatura wynosiła jakieś trzydzieści stopni.

- To najcieplejsze dni tej pory roku – odezwał się Dan. – Tak zwane babie lato, przez niektórych nazywane też indiańskim*. Gdy zbliża się wrzesień, często panują tu upały.

- _Á propos_ Indian – wtrąciła Stacy. – Uwaga, właśnie nadchodzą. Jak zawsze niezwykle seksowni…

Usłyszałam, jak Dan wydał z siebie zirytowane westchnienie i spojrzałam w kierunku, który wskazywała teraz dziewczyna.

W najdalszym końcu plaży tuż przy granicy z lasem rzeczywiście szli dwaj ogromni Indianie. _Naprawdę _ogromni Indianie. Obaj mierzyli około dwóch metrów wzrostu i mogli poszczycić się wspaniale wyrzeźbionymi mięśniami. Mieli na sobie tylko obcięte szorty. Stacy się nie myliła – byli niemożliwie seksowni.

Wydawali się niemalże identyczni i wyglądali jak bliźniacy, jednak jeden z nich szczególnie przykuł moją uwagę. Gapiłam się na niego i on także wpatrywał się we mnie intensywnie. Nie byłam tego pewna, ale chyba otworzył lekko usta, jakby nagle zobaczył coś niesamowitego. Jego towarzysz na początku niczego nie zauważył, ale po chwili zorientował się w sytuacji i spojrzał w naszym kierunku ze skrajnym przerażeniem, nerwowo przeczesując ręką włosy.

- Ten jeden się na ciebie patrzy, Dixie – powiedziała Stacy. Pokiwałam głową, nie odrywając wzroku od Indianina. Czułam się dziwnie, tak jakby coś mnie do niego ciągnęło… Chyba za długo siedziałam na słońcu. Przecież ja w ogóle nie znałam tego gościa!

Osłupiały chłopak ciągle patrzył w moją stronę i tak pochłonęłam jego uwagę, że nawet nie zauważył na swojej drodze drzewa…

Dan zaczął się bardzo głośno śmiać, podobnie jak drugi Indianin. Stacy zachichotała, a ja, nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tym, co robię, poderwałam się na nogi i pobiegłam do poszkodowanego, by zobaczyć, czy nic mu się nie stało.

- Stary, mówisz poważnie? – spytał jego przyjaciel, próbując się uspokoić. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie… - przerwał, bo mnie zauważył. Drugi chłopak natychmiast zaczął się podnosić, trzymając się za głowę i mrucząc coś pod nosem. Jego kolega podał mu rękę i przywitał się ze mną:

- Cześć.

- Cześć – odpowiedziałam nieśmiało, a potem zwróciłam się do poszkodowanego: - Wszystko w porządku?

Natychmiast podniósł głowę i szybko wstał.

- Tak, wszystko w porządku – mruknął i znowu na mnie spojrzał. Po chwili wyciągnął rękę w geście powitania. – Jestem Embry.

- Dixie. – Uścisnęłam jego dłoń, która okazała bardzo ciepła, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że kilka sekund wcześniej dotykał rozgrzanego piasku.

- A ja mam na imię Quil – odezwał się drugi Indianin i też podał mi równie gorącą rękę.

- J-jesteś tu n-nowa? Nigdy w-wcześniej… cię n-nie widziałem – wyjąkał Embry.

- Tak, przeprowadziłam się do Forks z Kentucky – wyjaśniłam. Chłopak nadal nie odrywał ode mnie wzroku. Zazwyczaj czułam się w takiej sytuacji niekomfortowo, ale teraz z bliżej nieokreślonej przyczyny wcale mi to przeszkadzało, a nawet… sprawiało przyjemność.

- Hej, ja muszę iść – powiedział Quil, trącając przyjaciela łokciem. – Zobaczymy się u Cullenów.

Embry kiwnął głową, nadal patrząc w moim kierunku.

- Pójdziesz ze mną na spacer, Dixie? – spytał znienacka.

- Jasne – odpowiedziałam bezmyślnie, zanim zdążyłam się nad tym zastanowić. Dlaczego się zgodziłam? Przecież dopiero co go poznałam!

Jednak z jakiegoś powodu wiedziałam, że przy nim będę bezpieczna. Nagle o nic się nie martwiłam i wszystko stało się jasne.

Chłopak z uśmiechem wyciągnął rękę, a ja natychmiast ją chwyciłam, myśląc sobie, jaka ze mnie wariatka…


	4. Na pewno

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

- Od jak dawna jesteś w Forks? – spytał Embry. Puściłam jego rękę i teraz po prostu szliśmy obok siebie. Czułam na plecach spojrzenia moich znajomych. Pewnie wydało im się to nieco dziwne, że właśnie odchodziłam od nich z jakimś potężnym Indianinem, ale ja czułam się przy nim całkowicie bezpieczna, a nawet miałam wrażenie, że znam go już od dawna.

- Przyjechałam zaledwie parę dni temu – odpowiedziałam.

- Podoba ci się tutaj?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Jest w porządku, ale i tak wolałabym się nie przeprowadzać.

- A ja cię cieszę, że to zrobiłaś – oznajmił Embry. – Inaczej bym cię nie spotkał.

Czy on naprawdę właśnie to powiedział? Spojrzałam na niego i zauważyłam, że wyglądał tak, jakby pomyślał dokładnie o tym samym. Zachichotałam, żeby przerwać jakoś ten niezręczny moment.

- Tak, dużo byś stracił. Przecież jestem taka bombowa.

Chłopak zaśmiał się i chyba ucieszył, że jeszcze nie odwróciłam się na pięcie i nie uciekłam. Poprowadził mnie do skupiska skał i usiedliśmy, zwracając się twarzą do oceanu. Ciemne fale uderzały o brzeg, powodując powstawanie relaksującego dźwięku. Słońce nadal wisiało wysoko na niebie, a jego promienie przyjemnie nas ogrzewały.

- Tutaj jest tak pięknie – odezwałam się, ogarniając wzrokiem plażę. W oddali dostrzegłam też jakąś wyspę i malownicze klify sterczące nad wodą.

- Racja – zgodził się Embry.

- Ale ty pewnie się już do tego przyzwyczaiłeś… To znaczy, mieszkasz tu całe życie, tak?

Teraz to on wzruszył ramionami.

- Otoczenie ciągle się zmienia. Czasem na naszej drodze staje coś naprawdę cudownego.

Odniosłam dziwne wrażenie, że miał na myśli mnie. Powinnam natychmiast uciec. Ledwo poznałam tego gościa, a już siedziałam z nim sama z daleka od swoich znajomych, ale zostałam, bo coś mnie do niego ciągnęło. Czułam się tak, jakbym po długiej wędrówce wreszcie znalazła się we właściwym miejscu.

Zaczęłam mu się przyglądać, ale on tego nie spostrzegł, bo patrzył na ocean. Uznałam, że strasznie przystojny z niego facet. Miał masywną szczękę, wyraźne kości policzkowe, ciemnobrązowe oczy i krótko ścięte, trochę rozczochrane, czarne włosy, ale i tak wyglądające wspaniale. Jedynym mankamentem jego urody był nieco krzywy nos. Prawdopodobnie ktoś mu go złamał, a kość nie zrosła się prawidłowo.

Embry chyba zauważył, że się na niego gapiłam, bo niespodziewanie odwrócił się w moją stronę. Gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, nagle pojawiło się we mnie jakieś pragnienie, tak silne, jakby na świecie nie liczyło się nic oprócz jego jak najszybszego zaspokojenia…

Zanim zorientowałam się, co robię, już go całowałam. Nie miałam pojęcia, kto tak właściwie zaczął, ale i tak mnie to nie obchodziło.

Na początku natarczywie napieraliśmy na nasze usta, ale po chwili pocałunek stał się o wiele subtelniejszy i delikatnie muskaliśmy się wargami. Najpierw dotykałam rozpalonych policzków chłopaka, a potem wodziłam drżącymi dłońmi po jego krótkich włosach…

W końcu Embry odsunął się lekko, opierając swoje czoło o moje.

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – powiedział zdyszany, ale ja znowu go pocałowałam. Pewnie wziął mnie za puszczalską małolatę… Sama czułam się jak ladacznica, ale z drugiej strony byłam przekonana, że właśnie tak powinnam się zachować.

- Dixie… - wydyszał znowu Indianin.

- Dixie! – usłyszałam znienacka wołanie Dana i aż podskoczyłam. Natychmiast odsunęłam się od Embry'ego i wstałam, nerwowo wygładzając swoją koszulkę. Blondyn szedł w naszym kierunku ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy. – Wracamy do domu.

- Już? – spytałam z zaskoczeniem, na co Dan wskazał znacząco w górę. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że na niebie zaczęły gromadzić się ciemne chmury. Na dodatek zerwał się całkiem silny wiatr, a gdzieś w oddali rozległ się grzmot. Dziwne, że wcześniej tego nie dostrzegłam.

- Wyruszamy za dwie minuty – powiedział Dan. Myślałam, że już odejdzie, ale tego nie zrobił. Chyba postanowił poczekać, aż sama z nim pójdę, bo obawiał się, że Embry mógł zaciągnąć mnie do lasu.

Odwróciłam się do Indianina, który ciągle siedział na skale.

- Zobaczymy się jeszcze? – spytałam ze szczerą nadzieją w głosie, a on pokiwał głową.

- Na pewno – odpowiedział, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi przyjemny dreszcz. Dan nagle złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku vana.

- Dan, co ty robisz? – zawołałam z wyrzutem.

- To podejrzany typ – odparł takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste. Zerknęłam do tyłu przez ramię, ale Embry już zniknął.

- Nieprawda – zaprzeczyłam odruchowo.

- Nie znasz go – powiedział blondyn. Puścił już moje ramię, ale nadal za nim szłam. Z nieba zaczęły spadać pierwsze krople deszczu.

- A ty go znasz? – odgryzłam się.

Dan zacisnął szczękę.

- Ja nie, ale mój brat Mike tak. Ten Indianin jest członkiem miejscowego gangu.

- Gangu? – powtórzyłam głośno. To kompletnie nie pasowało mi do Embry'ego… Cóż, tak właściwie to nawet go nie znałam, ale nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić, by mógł należeć do jakiejś szajki przestępców.

Rozpadało się mocniej i zaczęliśmy biec. Do samochodu dotarliśmy całkowicie przemoczeni. Kierowca szybko odpalił silnik i włączył wycieraczki, które głośno zapiszczały w proteście. Pewnie często ich tutaj używano. Tym razem zajęłam miejsce obok Stacy, która przypatrywała mi się z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- No co? – spytałam niezbyt przytomnie, gładząc włosy.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak po prostu zaczęłaś całować się z tym Indianinem – zachichotała cicho. – Wiesz chociaż, jak ma imię?

- Wiem – potwierdziłam i już nic nie powiedziałam. Nie miałam praktycznie żadnych szans na usprawiedliwianie się, więc pozostało mi jedynie milczenie. Niewątpliwie zachowałam się dzisiaj jak jakaś ulicznica i chyba nic nie mogło uratować mojej mocno nadszarpniętej reputacji.

Kiedy wyjeżdżaliśmy z rezerwatu, usłyszeliśmy wilcze wycie. Stacy zadrżała.

- Boże, jak ja nienawidzę tego dźwięku. Przyprawia mnie o gęsią skórkę.

Ja także lekko się wzdrygnęłam, ale nie ze strachu, tylko tak, jakbym niecierpliwie czegoś oczekiwała. Czułam, że to wycie mnie wzywało…

Tak, oficjalnie można mnie już było uznać za wariatkę. Jednak coś w głębi duszy mówiło mi, że z moją psychiką wszystko w porządku. Oparłam głowę o siedzenie i westchnęłam tęsknie, bo znowu zapragnęłam zobaczyć tajemniczego Indianina o imieniu Embry…


	5. Natręt

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

_(punkt widzenia Embry'ego)_**  
**

Moje serce zamarło, gdy ten dzieciak z jasnymi włosami zawołał Dixie. Dziewczyna natychmiast podskoczyła jak oparzona, jakby została przyłapana na robieniu czegoś zakazanego. Nagle naszła mnie ochota, by wstać i przyłożyć temu chłopakowi pięścią prosto w twarz, a potem zabrać gdzieś Dixie i już nigdy nie pozwolić jej odejść. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że muszą iść, już prawie to zrobiłem, ale ona nagle odwróciła się do mnie i powiedziała:

- Zobaczymy się jeszcze?

To krótkie pytanie spowodowało, że tym razem moje serce zadygotało. Nie miałem pojęcia, że wpojenie to takie silne uczucie. Kiedyś w liceum podobało mi się parę dziewczyn, ale tamtych zauroczeń nie mogłem porównywać do tego, co działo się ze mną teraz. Do niczego nie mogłem tego porównywać. To przeznaczenie sprawiło, że ją spotkałem.

- Na pewno – odpowiedziałem szczerze i zauważyłem, że Dixie zadrżała. No pięknie, pewnie zabrzmiałem teraz jak jakiś psychopatyczny morderca. Jasnowłosy dzieciak nagle złapał ją za ramię. Zapragnąłem doskoczyć do niego i wyrwać jej rękę z jego uścisku. Zacząłem się trząść, więc szybko wbiegłem pomiędzy drzewa, żeby nie przemienić się w wilka w zasięgu wzroku innych ludzi.

Wiatr stawał się coraz mocniejszy i przyniósł ze sobą świeży zapach morza. Gwizdał mi w uszach, ale nadal słyszałem rozmowę chłopaka i Dixie.

- To podejrzany typ – powiedział jej, ale ona zaczęła mnie bronić. Blondyn dodał, że należę do miejscowego gangu. Zaśmiałem się w duchu, ale natychmiast przestałem, bo wydawało mi się, że dziewczyna mu uwierzyła. Trzeba będzie to zmienić. Powinienem poprosić ją o numer telefonu albo coś w tym stylu. No bo jak inaczej mogłem się z nią ponownie spotkać bez zachowywania się jakiś natręt? Ale teraz nie miałem już wyboru.

Po chwili w wilka zamienił się także Seth.

_Cześć, Embry_, przywitał się radośnie, ale po chwili dodał z zaskoczeniem: _Stary, ty się wpoiłeś!_

Nie odpowiedziałem, wpatrując się w vana, do którego zaraz miała wsiąść Dixie.

_Natręt_, zaśmiał się Seth.

_Zamknij się_, warknąłem. Nic nie rozumiał i nie mógł zrozumieć, bo nie doświadczył tego na własnej skórze.

_O, nowe myśli… Wpoiłeś się… Co? Pięć minut temu?_, powiedział. _Embry, a co z naszą umową o byciu kawalerami?_, dodał z wyrzutem.

_Nie miałem na to wpływu_, mruknąłem, patrząc, jak Dixie wsiada do samochodu i odjeżdża. Zacząłem panikować i serce zabiło mi szybciej. Moje nogi same rwały się do tego, by za nią pobiec i nie pozwolić jej odejść. Wydałem z siebie długie, sfrustrowane wycie.

_Koleś, zamknij się_, odezwał się Seth z rozbawieniem. _Zapomnij o niej na chwilę, bo zaraz idziemy dołożyć naszym wampirom._

Alice przewidziała potężną burzę z piorunami, więc postanowiliśmy rozegrać mecz baseballu – wampiry kontra wilkołaki. Jeszcze tego ranka strasznie się tym ekscytowałem, ale teraz chciałem tylko podążać za Dixie.

_Boże, stary, jesteś prawie tak niemożliwy jak Jacob_, westchnął. _No chodź_, dodał. Zobaczyłem jego oczami, że zwolnił tempo. W każdej chwili był gotowy zawrócić i zaciągnąć mnie siłą. _Bo inaczej naślę na ciebie moją siostrę._

_Leah też będzie?_, spytałem, nie w wyrzutem, tylko z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Siostra Setha „opuściła" sforę po „bitwie" z Volturi. Zaczęła studiować na waszyngtońskim uniwersytecie stanowym, próbując, jak ona sama to określiła, „sprawić, by te cholerne parę miesięcy okazało się tylko piekielnym koszmarem".

_Ma teraz letnią przerwę. Przyjechała po raz pierwszy_, wyjaśnił. Pewnie tylko dlatego, żeby sprawić przyjemność ich mamie.

Poddałem się i zacząłem biec w kierunku polany przy wodospadzie, przy której w zeszłym roku spotkaliśmy się z Volturi. Poczułem drżenie w powietrzu. Wiedziałem, że to Collin i Brady się przemienili, więc mogliśmy już iść do Cullenów. Zaprosiliśmy tę dwójkę z innej sfory, bo… byli najbardziej neutralni. Watahy niby żyły w zgodzie, ale nadal pojawiały się pewne spięcia. Sam i Jacob nie mogli przebywać razem w jednym pomieszczeniu dłużej niż pięć minut. Paul i Jared zachowywali lojalność wobec swojego alfy, a nowych wilkołaków nie znaliśmy, więc pozostali nam tylko Collin i Brady.

Na miejsce dotarliśmy jako ostatni. Przemieniliśmy się z powrotem w ludzi i przywitaliśmy innych, którzy stali na środku pola i wyglądali jak grupka dobrych przyjaciół. Właśnie rzucano monetą, by wyłonić drużynę, która jako pierwsza będzie odbijała kijem. Odór wampirów już nam tak bardzo nie przeszkadzał. Tak często przebywaliśmy w ich towarzystwie, że prawie w ogóle go nie czuliśmy.

- Ha! Przegrałeś, Eddie! – zawołał radośnie Jake, uderzając śmiejącego się Edwarda w tors. Ich relacje znacznie się poprawiły, odkąd nasz alfa nie próbował ukraść mu Belli. – Odbijamy pierwsi - zakomunikował nam Jake, po czym dodał: - Embry, co się stało z twoim nosem?

Odruchowo go dotknąłem i okazało się, że był krzywy.

- Pewnie złamałeś go, kiedy wpadłeś na drzewo – zaśmiał się Quil.

- Wpadłeś na drzewo? – wtrąciła się Leah, unosząc brwi.

- Tak. Nigdy nie wpajaj się podczas chodzenia – odpowiedziałem z rozbawieniem. Złapałem nos i go nastawiłem. Trochę bolało, ale po chwili przestało.

- Wpoiłeś się? – zawołał Jacob, odmawiając przyjęcia rękawic od pijawek. W przeciwieństwie do nich nie dbaliśmy o takie rzeczy. – I wpadłeś w drzewo? Kto to?

Leah, podobnie jak Collin i Brady, już prawie tarzała się po ziemi ze śmiechu.

- Dziewczyna ma na imię Dixie. Właśnie przeprowadziła się tutaj z Kentucky.

- Powiedziałeś jej już? – kontynuował Jake.

- Nie dała mi dojść do słowa – wyjaśniłem, wzruszając ramionami. – Od razu mnie pocałowała.

- Co? – odezwało się jednocześnie kilka osób. Wszyscy członkowie sfory i niektóre wampiry mieli zszokowane wyrazy twarzy.

- Hej, myślałem, że mamy grać w baseball! – zawołał Emmett przez boisko. Jego mina przywodziła na myśl naburmuszone dziecko.

- Pogadamy o tym później – powiedział do mnie Jacob. – Teraz czas zrobić miazgę z naszych kochanych pijaweczek.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy, _pieseczku_ – syknęła Rosalie, pędząc w stronę pierwszej bazy. Reszta Cullenów też zajęła swoje pozycje. Zauważyłem, że Edward wskazał Belli miejsce po prawej stronie pola, gdzie nikt nigdy nie uderzał. Sądziłem, że jej zdolności do baseballu poprawiły się po przemianie w wampira, ale najwidoczniej nadal nie grała zbyt dobrze. Wiedziałem już, gdzie powinienem skierować piłkę.

Jake chyba pomyślał o tym samym. Zajął swoją pozycję i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach popatrzył w stronę Belli. Renesmee zachichotała, stojąc za Esme, która była łapaczem. Oczy żony Edwarda natychmiast się powiększyły. Spojrzała z przerażeniem na Emmetta, ale on pokazał jej kciuki uniesione do góry na znak, że nie powinna się martwić.

Jacob odbił piłkę z taką mocą, że rozległ się dźwięk przypominający uderzenie pioruna. Poleciała prosto w stronę prawej części boiska. Bella patrzyła na nią jak zahipnotyzowana, a kiedy znalazła się już blisko wampirzycy, ta zamknęła oczy, uniosła ręce i w cudowny sposób… złapała piłeczkę.

- Co jest, do cholery? – spytał Jake, zatrzymując się z poślizgiem, a wokół niego pojawiła się chmura kurzu. Cullenowie zaśmiali się radośnie, a uśmiechająca się jak wariatka Bella odrzuciła piłkę do Alice.

Drużyna wilkołaków straciła jeszcze dwie okazje, zanim udało jej się trzykrotnie wyautować wampiry. Oni mieli taką samą sytuacją. W sumie rozegraliśmy siedem rund i w końcu Cullenowie wygrali.

- Powodzenia następnym razem – powiedział nam doktor z lekkim angielskim akcentem, uśmiechając się.

- Nieważne – mruknął Jake. Niezwykle zasmuciła go przegrana z rodziną swojej przyszłej żony.

- Chyba ktoś tu nie może pogodzić się z porażką – zachichotała Bella, uderzając go figlarnie w ramię.

- Musimy już iść – oznajmił Brady. – Dzięki za zaproszenie – dodał i po chwili obaj z Collinem wbiegli między drzewa. Poczułem drżenie oznajmujące ich przemianę i zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy Sam będzie na nich wściekły, że spędzili z nami czas, ale prawie natychmiast przestałem o tym myśleć, bo znowu zawładnęło nade mną wpojenie.

- Ja też już muszę iść – powiedziałem szybko, mając nadzieję, że uda mi się wymknąć, zanim wszyscy zrobią z tego wielką sprawę.

- Natręt – odezwał się Seth, a Leah wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Postaraj się, żeby za bardzo cię nie poniosło – poradził mi Jacob ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. – Nie próbuj… Po prostu panuj nad sobą.

Kiwnąłem głową i ruszyłem do lasu. Przemieniłem się i zacząłem biec. Nawet nie wiedziałem, dokąd zmierzałem. Kierowałem się wyłącznie instynktem. Gdy dotarłem do Forks, wyczułem słaby zapach Dixie. Pachniała jak świeżo skoszona trawa skąpana w ciepłych promieniach słońca. Ciągle ukryty w gąszczu okrążyłem pogrążone teraz we śnie Forks.

Woń dziewczyny stała się intensywniejsza, kiedy dotarłem na drugą stronę miasteczka. Nogi zaprowadziły mnie do małego domu otoczonego przez dużo drzew. W kilka sekund okrążyłem budynek, zastanawiając się, które okno prowadzi do pokoju Dixie. Ciągle pozostałem w postaci wilka, więc przypuszczałem, że raczej nikt nie zadzwoni po gliniarzy, żeby aresztowali mnie za wtargnięcie na czyjąś posiadłość.

- Embry – usłyszałem nagle swoje imię wypowiedziane słabym, dziewczęcym głosem. Dźwięk dochodził z pokoju na drugim piętrze. Czyżby mnie zobaczyła? Nie, gdyby tak było, od razu by krzyknęła. Przecież nie mogła wiedzieć, że to ja.

- Embry, nie... – szepnęła znowu, ale tak cicho, że automatycznie przysunąłem się bliżej, aby lepiej słyszeć. W tej chwili na tyłach domu zapaliła się lampa czujnika ruchu. Cholera!

W domu coś się poruszyło, więc najwidoczniej kogoś obudziłem. Chyba Dixie zaczęła iść w stronę okna, aby sprawdzić, co się stało. Wycofałem się do lasu, ale kiedy w końcu stanęła przy parapecie, jej usta lekko się otworzyły. Stała tak przez kilka sekund, a ja zamarłem. Patrzyła mi prosto w oczy. Poczułem szarpnięcie w okolicach serca, zupełnie jak wtedy na plaży… jak mnie całowała.

Po kilku sekundach Dixie odeszła od okna i zapanowała cisza. Usiadłem na ziemi i westchnąłem z ulgą. Katastrofa było blisko. Jak najszybciej musiałem jej wszystko powiedzieć. Powinna wiedzieć.

Położyłem się na ziemi, opierając głowę o łapy i wpatrując się w okno jej pokoju. Miałem nadzieję, że usłyszę jeszcze, jak wypowiada szeptem moje imię…


	6. Grzmot

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ**** 6**

Tego wieczoru wróciłam do domu z kompletnym zamętem w głowie. Przez całą drogę nie mogłam przestać myśleć o Embrym, a w moich uszach ciągle brzmiało wilcze wycie, które pożegnało nas przy wyjeździe z rezerwatu. Weszłam do mieszkania całkowicie przemoczona.

- I jak było? – spytał tata, spoglądając na mnie znad gazety.

_Cudownie…_

- W porządku – mruknęłam szybko i uciekłam na górę. W chwili, gdy zamknęłam drzwi, na dworze mignęło światło błyskawicy, a gdzieś w oddali rozległ się potężny grzmot. Usiadłam na łóżku z mnóstwem pytań ciskających mi się na usta.

Co Embry miał na myśli, mówiąc z takim przekonaniem: „Na pewno"? Czy to rzeczywiście jakiś natręt albo, jak określił Dan, podejrzany typ? Czy naprawdę całowałam się z członkiem przestępczej szajki…?

Nie, to zdecydowanie do niego nie pasowało. W głębi serca wiedziałam, że to dobry człowiek. Czułam się przy nim bezpiecznie i… potrzebowałam go, chociaż tak właściwie to nawet go nie znałam... Dlaczego więc tak łaknęłam jego obecności?

Mój telefon nagle zadzwonił, sprawiając, że aż podskoczyłam. Znowu zagrzmiało. Szybko odebrałam i powiedziałam do słuchawki:

- Halo?

- Cześć, Dix! – usłyszałam głos brata.

- Rhett! – zawołałam i chaotyczne myśli momentalnie opuściły mój umysł.

- No i jak ci się podoba w Waszyngtonie? – spytał, a ja westchnęłam. – No co?

- Jest… fajnie.

- Fajnie? – powtórzył i wyobraziłam, jak właśnie zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwienia. – No dalej, Dix, mów mi natychmiast, co się dzieje!

Zazgrzytałam zębami, zastanawiając się, czy powiedzieć mu o tajemniczym facecie, którego spotkałam na plaży. Czy okaże nagle braterską nadopiekuńczość i wszystko schrzani?

Mimo tych obaw i tak postanowiłam się wygadać.

- Poszłam dzisiaj na plażę ze znajomymi i spotkałam fajnego gościa.

- Naprawdę? – zaśmiał się. – Kto to taki?

- Ma na imię Embry i mieszka w indiańskim rezerwacie.

- Jest w twoim wieku?

- Um… - Nie zapytałam o to, ale teraz przyszło mi na myśl, że wyglądał na jakieś dwadzieścia lat. No pięknie, nie dość, że zaczęłam kręcić z chłopakiem, którego dopiero co poznałam, to jeszcze łamałam prawo. – Nie… Skończył już osiemnastkę lub coś koło tego…

- Dixie…

- A jak tam twoje sprawy w Kentucky? – zapytałam szybko, zmieniając temat. Rhett westchnął.

- Zasadniczo to cały czas tylko pracuję, nie mam czasu obracać się w kręgach towarzyskich.

Zaśmiałam się.

- Trzeba było się przeprowadzić razem z nami.

- Lepiej nie – odparł szczerze. – Tęsknię za wami, ale nie chciałbym tam mieszkać. Zbyt zimno jak dla mnie.

- Tak właściwie to teraz jest nawet całkiem ciepło.

- Więc ciesz się, póki możesz. Hej, dałabyś mi do telefonu mamę albo tatę?

- Okej – zgodziłam się, ruszając w kierunku drzwi. – Tylko nie mów im nic o Embrym.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Błagam, Rhett – poprosiłam. – Ja dotrzymuję twoich sekretów, więc nie mógłbyś chociaż tej jednej mojej tajemnicy zachować dla siebie?

- W porządku – mruknął z wyraźną niechęcią. – Ale trzymaj się z daleka od kłopotów. Nie chciałbym zobaczyć cię w wieczornych wiadomościach. Kocham cię, siostrzyczko.

Znowu się roześmiałam.

- Ja ciebie też – powiedziałam, podając telefon tacie, który nadal czytał gazetę. – Rhett dzwoni.

Wziął komórkę i zaczęli rozmawiać, a ja szybko wymknęłam się do swojego pokoju.

Tej nocy śniłam o Embrym…

_Stałam na plaży, fale uderzały o skalisty brzeg. Słońce znajdowało się nisko nad horyzontem, oświetlając ciemny ocean i czyniąc niebo ogniście pomarańczowym. Ktoś podszedł do mnie z tyłu i objął w talii. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że przygląda mi się przystojny mężczyzna._

_- Embry…_

_- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć._

_- Embry, nie… - Przybliżyłam się do niego, ale złapał moje nadgarstki._

_- Dixie… - szepnął i odsunął mnie od siebie. Nagle w dość bliskiej odległości usłyszałam wycie i wzdrygnęłam się, gwałtownie nabierając powietrze do płuc. Spojrzałam w kierunku, z którego dochodził odgłos, ale nic nie zauważyłam._

_Z powrotem przeniosłam wzrok na Embry'ego, jednak jego miejsce zajął olbrzymi, szary wilk z dwiema ciemnymi plamami na grzbiecie, który stał do mnie tyłem. Poruszył ogonem i uszami, a następnie obrócił się w moją stronę. Dostrzegłam tuż za nim kilka innych takich samych zwierząt wynurzających się z lasu. Po chwili rozległ się grzmot i oślepiła mnie błyskawica…_

Usiadłam gwałtownie na łóżku, przecierając oczy. Spojrzałam w okno i zobaczyłam, że na podwórku zapaliła się lampa czujnika ruchu. To pewnie przez nią wydawało mi się, że w moim śnie pojawił się jasny piorun. Prawdopodobnie pod dom zakradł się jakiś jeleń albo szop. Podeszłam do parapetu, by to sprawdzić.

Na tle ciemnego, gęstego lasu dostrzegłam parę ogromnych, błyszczących oczu, które patrzyły prosto na mnie. Zamarłam, ale już po sekundzie tajemnicze stworzenie zamrugało i rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. Poczułam, że rozchodzi się we mnie przyjemnie ciepło, takie, którego doświadczyłam w La Push podczas pocałunku z Embrym…

Szybko odsunęłam się od okna i wróciłam do łóżka. Nie wiedziałam, co kręciło się obok domu, ale z pewnością nie mogło dostać się do środka. Otworzyłam telefon, aby sprawdzić, która godzina i wtedy zobaczyłam zdjęcie Ronny'ego. W takim momencie zazwyczaj moje serce zaczynało dygotać albo zbierało mi się na płacz, ale tym razem nic się nie stało. Nagle postanowiłam zmienić tapetę i już po chwili na wyświetlaczu widniał obrazek przedstawiający zachód słońca na plaży…


	7. Dziwne rzeczy

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 7  
**

- To nasz ostatni dzień wakacji przed pójściem do przedostatniej klasy liceum – powiedziała Stacy z naburmuszoną miną, po czym upiła łyk kawy.

- Ty przynajmniej chodziłaś już wcześniej do tutejszej szkoły – odparłam ponuro, oplatając ciepły kubek moimi zimnymi, mokrymi dłońmi.

Stacy i ja właśnie siedziałyśmy w małej kawiarence, w której po raz pierwszy się spotkałyśmy. Postanowiłyśmy spędzić trochę czasu razem i nacieszyć się ostatnimi chwilami wolności, zanim prawo nakaże nam bezsensownie przesiadywać w klasach i pozbawi wszelkich przyjemności, jakich można zaznawać latem. Na dworze jak zwykle padał deszcz, a na dodatek dało się też usłyszeć ciche pomruki burzy, która od wczoraj nie pozwalała o sobie zapomnieć.

- Niby tak – zgodziła się dziewczyna, kiwając głową – ale wszyscy zdążyli cię już polubić, więc nie będziesz miała żadnych problemów. No, może tylko Lisa za tobą nie przepada. – Nagle Stacy pochyliła się do przodu i oparła łokcie o stół z rozmarzoną miną. – I jeszcze ugania się za tobą najgorętszy facet w szkole…

Przekrzywiłam głowę. Najpierw sądziłam, że miała na myśli Embry'ego, ale jego osoba praktycznie cały czas zajmowała mój umysł, więc dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że Stacy mówiła o Danie.

- Dan najgorętszym facetem w szkole? – spytałam. – Chyba żartujesz.

Obie się zaśmiałyśmy.

- Ale przyznasz, że chociaż trochę ci się podoba – odezwała się po chwili, a ja pokręciłam głową.

- Zdecydowanie nie jest w moim typie.

- Ach, racja. Ty przecież gustujesz w dobrze zbudowanych Indianach.

Prychnęłam.

- Tamto na plaży nic nie znaczyło.

Lekko otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia.

- No co ty! Pewnie, że znaczyło. Już pół Forks o tym gada. Masz zamiar znowu się z nim spotkać czy coś?

- Nie mam jego numeru ani niczego w tym stylu, więc raczej wątpię.

Nagle przy drzwiach zadzwonił dzwoneczek oznajmujący, że ktoś właśnie wszedł do naszego małego, suchego raju. Nie odwróciłam się, żeby zobaczyć przybysza, ale poczułam na karku dziwny dreszcz. Oczy Stacy dwukrotnie się powiększyły.

- O wilku mowa…

Obróciłam głowę i zobaczyłam, że w kierunku lady zmierzał nie kto inny, tylko Embry. Na jego widok przyszła mi do głowy myśl, że rdzennych mieszkańców Ameryki chyba nie obowiązywał jakże banalny zwyczaj kompletnego ubierania się czy zakładania butów, bo chłopak miał na sobie tylko te same szorty co wczoraj. Jeśli mnie zauważył, to nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Ale co on tutaj w ogóle robił?

- Idź z nim porozmawiać – szepnęła Stacy z przejęciem.

- Po co? – syknęłam.

- Przecież widzę, że masz na to ochotę!

Nie myliła się. Miałam na to straszną ochotę. Tylko czy nie wyjdę na jakiegoś natręta? Co mam mu powiedzieć? „Hej, wczoraj się z tobą całowałam i śniłeś mi się tej nocy. Chcesz się ze mną umówić?". Tak, to absolutnie nie brzmiało dziwnie…

Gdy Embry dostał wreszcie swój napój, zaczął szybko iść w kierunku drzwi, więc chyba naprawdę mnie nie zobaczył. Serce zaczęło mi bić jak szalone i zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć, już zawołałam:

- Hej!

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał w moim kierunku.

- O, cześć! – odparł i ruszył w stronę stolika, przy którym siedziałam ze Stacy.

- Chcesz się do nas przyłączyć? – spytałam, wskazując na wolne krzesło.

- Jasne – zgodził się z uśmiechem, a moje serce zadygotało.

- Tak właściwie – odezwała się Stacy, podnosząc się – to ja już będę się zbierać. Wiecie, muszę jeszcze coś załatwić. Ale wy dwoje zostańcie i sobie porozmawiajcie. – Uśmiechnęła się do mnie znacząco. Co ona wyprawiała? Powinnam ją uderzyć!

- Tak w ogóle to jestem Embry – powiedział chłopak, wyciągając ku niej rękę.

- Stacy – powiedziała, ściskając jego dłoń. - Miło mi cię poznać, ale naprawdę muszę już lecieć. Zobaczymy się później – dodała i mrugnęła do mnie, po czym poruszyła bezgłośnie ustami, oznajmiając mi, że później mam do niej zadzwonić i zdać szczegółową relację z tego spotkania.

Gdy dziewczyna opuściła już kawiarenkę, Embry zajął jej miejsce. Zauważyłam, że jego napojem była czarna kawa z fusami.

- Więc przyszedłeś tu z La Push na kubek kawy? – spytałam.

Embry się zaśmiał.

- Nie, to tylko krótki przystanek. Mam coś do zrobienia w miasteczku.

- Och – mruknęłam głupio, stukając palcem w swój kubek.

Nagle chłopak westchnął. Spojrzałam na niego i zauważyłam, że wyglądał na zmartwionego i nerwowo zaciskał zęby.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytałam. Zerknął w moją stronę i jego zaniepokojone oczy nieco złagodniały.

- Skłamałem – odezwał się po chwili. – Nie mam nic do załatwienia w Forks, tylko szukałem ciebie.

Och… Chwila… Co?

- Naprawdę?

Lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – powiedział łagodnie i tak cicho, że bez wątpienia żadna inna osoba nie mogła go usłyszeć.

- O co chodzi? – szepnęłam, bo wyglądało na to, że chciał podzielić się ze mną jakąś tajemnicą.

Embry niespokojnie przeczesał włosy.

- Okej… Czy słyszałaś kiedykolwiek legendy o Quileutach?

- Nie – zaprzeczyłam i pokręciłam głową. – Zanim się tu przeprowadziłam, nawet nie wiedziałam o ich istnieniu.

- Świetnie – mruknął lekko zirytowany. – Dobra, przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Więc… jest taka jedna historia, która opowiada o tym, że nasze plemię pochodzi od wilków.

Zamarłam.

- Wilków? – powtórzyłam nieprzytomnie, a w mojej głowie natychmiast pojawiła się scena ze snu: kilka ogromnych basiorów wynurzających się z lasu…

- Dokładnie – potwierdził, przyglądając mi się ostrożnie. – To podanie mówi też, że jeśli w okolicy pojawi się jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, młodzi Quileuci zamieniają się w te zwierzęta. – Na chwilę wstrzymałam oddech. – Ta legenda jest prawdziwa.

Na początku nie byłam w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa.

- Co? – spytałam po chwili, mając nadzieję, że się przesłyszałam. Embry pochylił się do przodu i nasze twarzy dzieliły teraz zaledwie centymetry. Poczułam jego oddech na swoich policzkach…

- Nazywamy siebie zmiennokształtnymi albo wilkołakami. Potrafimy przeobrażać się w wilki.

- Żartujesz, prawda? – zapytałam stanowczym głosem. Ten facet bez dwóch zdań właśnie robił mnie w konia. Nie było innej możliwości…

Embry uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

- Uwierz mi, chciałbym.

Kompletnie mnie zatkało. Czego jak czego, ale takiego wyznania się nie spodziewałam. Co tak właściwie powinnam mu teraz powiedzieć? „Och, to wspaniale"? Może i wspaniale, ale o wiele bardziej… dziwnie. Zresztą, ciągle nie byłam pewna, czy to prawda.

- Nie wierzę ci.

- Chcesz, żebym ci to pokazał?

Czy chciałam…? Z jednej strony dowiedziałabym się, czy powiedział prawdę, ale z drugiej nie wiedziałam, co zrobię, jeśli na moich oczach rzeczywiście zamieni się w zwierzę…

- Tak, pokaż mi – zgodziłam się w końcu.

- No to chodź – powiedział wesoło chłopak, podnosząc się z krzesełka. Ruszyłam za nim, wciąż ściskając w dłoni mój kubek kawy. Nie wiedziałam, po co go wzięłam… Cóż, zawsze mogłam wylać jego zawartość w oczy Embry'ego, jeśli zacząłby się do mnie dobierać.

Oddaliliśmy się od kawiarenki i skierowaliśmy się do lasu. Indianin szedł bardzo szybko, jakby miał do wypełnienia jakąś misję czy coś takiego. Albo może mi się tak tylko wydawało, bo jego nogi były niemalże dwa razy dłuższe od moich? Nagle się zatrzymał i złapał moją rękę. Poczułam się tak, jakby ktoś właśnie poraził mnie prądem.

- Tędy – powiedział, cały czas rozglądając się na boki, by upewnić się, że nikt nas nie obserwował. – Wybacz, ale nie mogę zrobić tego przy świadkach.

Cały czas milczałam, podążając za nim w głąb lasu. Zapewnie wiedział lepiej, gdzie szliśmy, bo ja nie miałam bladego pojęcia. Nie mogłam nawet od niego uciec, bo pewnie zagłębiłabym się dalej w gąszcz drzew. Na dodatek nikt nie widział, jak się z nim oddaliłam…

O cholera! A jak ten gość właśnie w ten sposób zaciągał dziewczyny do lasu, by je potem wykorzystać? Jeny, co ja wyprawiałam?

- To już chyba wystarczająco daleko – wymamrotałam drżącym głosem w miejscu, z którego dało się jeszcze usłyszeć odgłosy przejeżdżających samochodów, więc istniała szansa, że w razie czego mogłabym znaleźć drogę powrotną.

Embry obejrzał się do tyłu.

- Okej – zgodził się cicho. Wydawał mi się lekko zdenerwowany, jakby nie wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle to robił. Może rzeczywiście kłamał i nie potrafił przeobrażać się w wilka? – Zostań tutaj.

Wskazał gestem miejsce, gdzie powinnam stanąć, a po chwili sam zniknął w gęstwinie drzew, zostawiając mnie samą.

Objęłam się ramionami, bo zaczęłam marznąć. Kubek z kawą, moja potencjalna broń, gdzieś wypadł mi z rąk. Baldachim utworzony z drzew chronił przed deszczem, ale i tak skapywało na mnie kilka pojedynczych kropli.

Nagle wyczułam w powietrzu dziwne drżenie, jakby w pobliżu przeleciała właśnie potężna fala dźwiękowa. Zerknęłam w miejsce, w którym zniknął Embry i zamarłam.

- Nie kłamałeś – szepnęłam, a bicie mojego serca gwałtownie przyspieszyło.

Z zarośli wyłonił się olbrzymi, szary wilk z dwiema ciemnymi plamami na grzbiecie. Wilk z mojego snu.


	8. Wszystko, co ma znaczenie

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 8**

Wilk, który stał naprzeciwko mnie z pochyloną głową i poruszającym się ogonem, rzekomo był… Embrym. Zaczęłam szybciej i nieregularnie oddychać, a serce waliło mi jak młotem. Nie, takie coś nie mogło się zdarzyć…

Zwierzę z powrotem weszło w zarośla i ponownie poczułam dziwne drżenie w powietrzu. Po chwili z tego samego miejsca ostrożnie wyłonił się Embry.

- Teraz mi wierzysz?

Pokiwałam niepewnie głową, ale i tak nie potrafiłam tego ogarnąć. To wydawało mi takie nierealne.

- To… Wow – mruknęłam, a chłopak się zaśmiał. – Ale teraz muszę już iść – dodałam szybko. To było stanowczo _zbyt _dziwne.

- Nie, zaczekaj! – zawołał za mną, ale użyłam całej swojej silnej woli, żeby go zignorować. Musiałam ogromnie się postarać, żeby od niego odejść. Na szczęście nie próbował mnie zatrzymywać. Niezwykle szybko pobiegłam do domu. Strasznie ciężko przychodziło mi przytomne myślenie, kilka razy prawie wpadłam pod samochód. W moim umyśle pojawiło się mnóstwo niedorzecznych pytań, ale pomimo tej całej dziwaczności… chciałam wrócić do Embry'ego.

Niemalże zapomniałam, jak się otwiera drzwi, gdy już dotarłam do domu. Byłam kompletnie rozkojarzona. Mama wyszła z kuchni, żeby się ze mną przywitać i o mało co nie upuściła trzymanego w ręce talerza.

- Dixie, co ci się stało? – spytała z przerażeniem. – Jesteś blada jak ściana! I co ty masz na głowie?

Sięgnęłam ręką do włosów i wyciągnęłam z nich wielkiego liścia, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, jak to wytłumaczyć… Cóż, mój umysł za bardzo mi w tym nie pomagał.

- Ja… To przez psa.

Mama przestała mówić, przechylając głowę.

- Gonił cię pies? – odezwała się po chwili.

- Nie – mruknęłam. - To ja go goniłam – dodałam, strzepując resztę liści na podłogę.

- Goniłaś psa? – powtórzyła. – Ale po co?

Wzruszyłam ramionami i zaczęłam wchodzić na górę, by uciec do swojego pokoju.

- Nie wiem, mamo. Naprawdę nie wiem.

Następnego dnia po raz pierwszy poszłam do szkoły w Forks. Na parkingu podbiegła do mnie Stacy.

- Dlaczego wczoraj nie zadzwoniłaś? – spytała z wyrzutem. – I czemu wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść? – Zaczęłyśmy iść w kierunku budynków. Pierwszą lekcję miałyśmy razem.

- Przepraszam – mruknęłam. – A wyglądam tak pewnie dlatego, że nie spałam zbyt wiele tej nocy.

Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie! – zawołałam szybko. – Nie z tego powodu, o którym ty myślisz!

- Wiesz, przerażasz mnie – zaśmiała się.

Nie odpowiedziałam. Praktycznie całą noc spędziłam na zastanawianiu się, co powinnam zrobić w związku z tym, co pokazał mi Embry. W ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu godzin obraz wynurzającego się z zarośli szarego wilka pojawił się w moim umyśle już chyba z tysiąc razy. Nieustannie powtarzałam sobie, że to niemożliwe. Przecież coś takiego jak zmiennokształtni czy wilkołaki nie istniało w realnym świecie! Jedynie scenarzyści z Hollywood mogli sobie coś takiego wymyśleć! Tylko że ja widziałam to na własne oczy… Embry zamienił się przy mnie w potężne zwierzę, a potem z powrotem w człowieka…

Ale czym zasłużyłam sobie na taką szczerość? Zdolność przemiany w wilka to nie temat na rozmowę z kimś, kogo dopiero co się poznało. Nie rozpowiada się o tym na prawo i lewo, więc dlaczego akurat ja? Nie byłam przecież nikim szczególnym. I dlaczego coś mnie do niego ciągnęło? Czemu o nim śniłam i dlaczego nie mogłam pozbyć się go ze swoich myśli?

I co z resztą jego plemienia? Czy Quil, którego spotkałam na plaży, to też zmiennokształtny? Jak wielu ich tutaj mieszkało? Embry wspomniał wczoraj, że przemieniają się w wilki, jeśli pojawi się jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Co dokładnie miał na myśli?

- Hej, Ziemia do Dixie! – zawołała nagle Stacy, machając mi dłonią tuż przed twarzą. Najwyraźniej kompletnie odpłynęłam na jawie.

- Przepraszam – powtórzyłam.

- Za chwilę walnęłabyś głową o ścianę – zaśmiała się. – A to chyba nie byłby najlepszy początek dnia w nowej szkole.

Zmusiłam się do wyrzucenia z umysłu wszystkich niepotrzebnych myśli i też się uśmiechnęłam.

- Tak, masz rację.

Kilka następnych godzin ciągnęło mi się niemiłosiernie. Nie potrafiłam zliczyć, ile razy się przedstawiłam i wyjaśniałam, skąd przyjechałam. Ciągle znajdowałam się pod ostrzałem ciekawskich spojrzeń. Cóż, w końcu byłam nowa, co musiało stanowić jakąś atrakcję dla znudzonych codzienną monotonią uczniów. Tego dnia ubrałam się znacznie lepiej, buty i pasek zostawiając w domu, ale chyba i tak nie udało mi się pozbyć etykietki prowincjonalnej wieśniaczki, bo w pewnym momencie zauważyłam, jak ktoś dyskretnie na mnie wskazuje i pyta się swojego towarzysza, czy to właśnie „ta prostaczka". Najwidoczniej wieści rozchodziły się w tym miasteczku zadziwiająco szybko.

Nie zapoznałam się z nikim nowym. Cały czas trzymałam się blisko Dana i Stacy. Moje rozkojarzenie i nieobecność ducha zdecydowanie nie sprzyjały zawieraniu znajomości.

Gdy lekcje się skończyły i wróciłam do bezpiecznego domu, wreszcie poczułam ulgę. Zadano mi już mnóstwo pracy domowej, ale nie potrafiłam skupić się na jej odrabianiu, więc postanowiłam pójść na mały spacer.

Weszłam pomiędzy drzewa i włożyłam ręce do kieszeni. Nagle usłyszałam jakiś ruch, więc najprawdopodobniej moje szybkie kroki spłoszyły jakiegoś jelenia. Chwilowo przestało padać, ale nadal cicho pogrzmiewało. Pojedyncze krople deszczu zalegające na liściach skapywały mi prosto na twarz.

Kiedy znalazłam się sama w lesie, wszystkie pytania natychmiast powróciły. Były niczym jakaś choroba zżerająca mnie od środka.

- Dlaczego to wszystko jest takie zagmatwane? – szepnęłam do siebie, zatrzymując się i spoglądając w górę na kolorowe liście.

- Przez wpojenie. – Usłyszałam za sobą głęboki głos i serce niemal podskoczyło mi do gardła. Natychmiast się odwróciłam, dosięgając dużego scyzoryka, który przed wyjściem z domu przypięłam do paska.

Przede mną stał Embry z uniesionymi w geście kapitulacji rękami. Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego i czujnie wpatrywał się w ostrze trzymanego przeze mnie noża.

- Śledzisz mnie? – spytałam piskliwym głosem. Cholera, czy już nigdy nie miałam uwolnić się od tego gościa? Nie dość, że ciągle o nim myślałam, to jeszcze za mną łaził! Zajmował teraz cały mój świat…

Gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, moje serce zadygotało i na chwilę przestałam oddychać. W tym momencie dostrzegłam w jego oczach coś zwierzęcego. Były ciemne i ciepłe, jak u przyjaznego psa. Indianin jak zwykle miał na sobie tylko obcięte szorty, żadnych butów ani koszuli. Czy już do reszty zwariował? Ja już prawie zamarzałam, chociaż założyłam kurtkę.

- Masz zamiar odłożyć ten scyzoryk? – spytał z rozbawieniem, ale nadal nie opuszczał rąk.

- Najpierw odpowiedz na moje pytanie – warknęłam, ciągle celując w niego ostrzem.

- Tak, śledziłem cię – przyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Teraz odłożysz nóż?

Cofnęłam rękę, ciągle trzymając scyzoryk w gotowości.

- Dlaczego mnie śledzisz?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Już ci powiedziałem dlaczego. Przez wpojenie.

- Co? – spytałam, unosząc jedną brew. – A co to takiego?

- Chciałem ci to wyjaśnić wczoraj, ale uciekłaś – przypomniał.

- Och, wybacz – przeprosiłam ironicznym tonem. – Nie przyzwyczaiłam się do oglądania ludzi zmieniających się w zwierzęta.

Embry zignorował to i zrobił krok w moją stronę. Ja też zrobiłam krok, tyle że do tyłu. Chłopak wyglądał na skrzywdzonego tym moim nieufnym gestem.

- Wpojenie przytrafia się zmiennokształtnym. To coś w rodzaju miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia.

- Nadal nic nie rozumiem – odezwałam się po chwili, a Indianin się zaśmiał.

- Nikt tego nie rozumie, ja także. Wiem tylko, że cię kocham.

Czy on naprawdę właśnie wyznał mi miłość…? Moje serce zaczęło bić tak mocno jak nigdy wcześniej. Zaczęłam się nawet bać, że wyskoczy mi z klatki piersiowej.

Embry stał nieruchomo i uśmiechał się w taki sposób, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz rzucę mu się na szyję i powiem, że też go kocham. A potem będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie… Tak, jasne.

- Zawsze jesteś taki bezpośredni?

Chłopak zachichotał. Wyglądało na to, że ta sytuacja nieco go bawiła, ale jednocześnie spoglądał na mnie tak, jakbym była czymś niezwykle cennym.

- Nie, ale uznałem, że chciałabyś się dowiedzieć, dlaczego rzuciłaś się na mnie zaraz po tym, jak dopiero co się spotkaliśmy.

Poczułam, jak moje policzki robią się gorące…

- Więc… wpoiłeś się we mnie? – spytałam niepewnie, a Embry kiwnął głową. – To znaczy zakochaliśmy się w sobie w jakiś magiczny sposób? – Kolejne kiwnięcie. – I uważasz, że nie zwariowałeś?

Indianin wzruszył ramionami.

- Kilku chłopaków już się wpoiło, więc wiedziałem, na czym to mniej więcej polega, ale do tej pory nie doświadczyłem tego na własnej skórze.

- Kilku chłopaków? – powtórzyłam ze zdziwieniem. – Jak wielu was jest?

Embry spojrzał w górę, jakby właśnie podliczał coś w pamięci.

- Może dwudziestu… Naprawdę nie mogę sobie teraz przypomnieć. Parę miesięcy temu mieliśmy potężną eksplozję przemian i ciągle nie mogę tego ogarnąć. Ale w moje sforze jest tylko pięciu… No, czterech.

- W twojej sforze?

- Tak, niektórzy z nas odłączyli się od głównej sfory z powodów… osobistych.

- Och… - mruknęłam i tylko tyle byłam w stanie powiedzieć. Embry wykonał w moim kierunku parę kolejnych kroków, ale tym razem się nie cofnęłam. To wszystko nadal wydawało mi się cholernie pokręcone, ale teraz miało… sens, o ile można to tak nazwać. Gdzieś w głębi duszy cieszyłam się, że wreszcie dostałam jakieś wyjaśnienia, nawet jeśli były zupełnie irracjonalne.

Chłopak podszedł bliżej i teraz stał tuż przede mną. Znajdował się tak blisko jak podczas naszego spotkania w kawiarni, kiedy po raz pierwszy wyjawił mi swój sekret. Jego oddech przyjemnie owionął moją twarz…

- I co teraz? – szepnęłam.

Odpowiedział dopiero po chwili:

- Nie wiem. Pewnie chciałabyś uciec jak najdalej stąd.

Wszystko we mnie krzyczało, abym zlikwidowała przestrzeń pomiędzy nami. Chciałam wpleść palce w jego włosy, dotknąć swoim wargami jego warg i nigdy nie pozwolić mu odejść...

- Ale ja nie chcę uciekać – wyznałam ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

- A ja nie chcę, żebyś uciekła – szepnął, odgarniając mi z twarzy kosmyk włosów i pochylając się do przodu. Nasze usta zetknęły się raz delikatnie. Nie był to pocałunek tak dziki i gwałtowny jak wtedy na plaży, ale i tak strasznie namiętny. Chłopak łagodnie oparł swoje czoło o moje.

- Dlaczego szepczemy? – spytał cicho. Nic nie powiedziałam, tylko lekko zachichotałam.

- Nie wiem.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i znowu mnie pocałował. Nagle znalazłam odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, ale one i tak już się nie liczyły. Wszystkim, co w tej chwili miało znaczenie, był Embry.


	9. Nieco nerwowa

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 9**

Niestety w Forks nic nie mogło potoczyć się idealnie, więc wkrótce znowu zaczęło padać. Z chmur spadły strumienie wody, które szybko sprawiły, że włosy ściśle przylegały nam do twarzy.

- Chodź! – zawołałam do Embry'ego, starając się przekrzyczeć głośny szum deszczu. Niebo nad naszymi głowami przecięła błyskawica, a gdzieś głośno uderzył piorun. Wszystko dookoła wydawało się trząść. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Ktoś tam na górze się zdenerwował i postanowił zesłać na nas jakąś karę.

Złapałam Indianina za rękę, starając się zignorować niesamowicie przyjemny dreszcz, który przeszedł mi wzdłuż ramienia pod wpływem jego dotyku i zaczęłam biec w kierunku domu.

- Jesteś pewna, że nic się nie stanie? – spytał, zapewne mając na myśli reakcję moich rodziców na to, że wyłonię się z lasu z jakimś obcym facetem.

- Nie ma ich w domu – zapewniłam, a Embry szybko dorównał mi kroku. Nie sprawiło mu to żadnego problemu. Miałam niemalże stuprocentową pewność, że mógłby natychmiast mnie wyprzedzić i pędzić do przodu przez jakiś czas, nie dostając nawet zadyszki. To prawdopodobnie była jedna z wilczych cech.

Gdy weszliśmy na podwórko za domem, zapaliły się światła bezpieczeństwa. Udaliśmy się prosto w stronę drzwi prowadzących do garażu.

- Uch… - mruknęłam, wyciągając z leżącego na stoliku pudełka jakąś ścierkę, a następnie zaczęłam wycierać nią sobie twarz i ramiona. – Nigdy nie polubię deszczu.

Zerknęłam na Embry'ego, który też był kompletnie przemoczony. Jego krótkie włosy ściśle przylegały do głowy, a mokre szorty zrobiły się znacznie ciemniejsze.

- Masz zamiar się otrzepać czy coś? – zażartowałam.

- Ha, ha – powiedział z sarkazmem. Znienacka pochylił się do przodu i potrząsnął głową, więc deszczowa woda skropiła mi twarz.

- Hej! – pisnęłam w proteście. Szybko wzięłam kolejną ścierkę i mu ją podałam.

- Przecież chciałaś, żebym się otrzepał, więc to zrobiłem – zaśmiał się.

- Następnym razem muszę ostrożniej dobierać słowa – mruknęłam, otwierając drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza domu. Moi rodzice rzeczywiście jeszcze nie wrócili. Przynamniej na razie.

Odwróciłam się, by spojrzeć na Embry'ego. Właśnie zamykał drzwi i nie dało się nie zauważyć, jak delikatnie i ostrożnie się poruszał. Odniosłam wrażenie, że wszystko przychodziło mu bez wysiłku. Parę sekund obserwowania go każdego mogło utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że nie był zwykłym człowiekiem.

- Jak długo jesteś zmiennokształtnym? – spytałam, prowadząc go do salonu. Zajęliśmy miejsca na kanapie. Embry usiadł blisko mnie, ale na tyle daleko, aby uszanować fakt, że poznaliśmy się zaledwie trzy dni temu. Pochylił się do przodu i oparł łokcie na kolanach.

- Chyba niecały rok – odpowiedział. – Albo osiem miesięcy. Dokładnie nie pamiętam…

- Ale nie całe życie – wtrąciłam.

- Nie – zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową. – Przemieniamy się dopiero wtedy, jak już dojrzejemy fizycznie, chociaż w niektórych przypadkach w wilki mogą przeobrażać się też jedenastoletnie dzieciaki.

- A od czego to zależy? – zapytałam, a Embry westchnął. – Wspomniałeś coś wczoraj o jakimś niebezpieczeństwie.

- Tak – potwierdził takim tonem, jakby nie chciał kontynuować tego tematu. Czy to było coś aż tak bardzo strasznego? – Przemieniamy się, jeśli w okolicy pojawią się wampiry.

- Wampiry? – powtórzyłam z zaskoczeniem, żeby upewnić się, czy dobrze usłyszałam. – Mówisz poważnie?

- Tak poważnie jak wtedy, gdy wyznałem ci, że zmieniam się w wilka – powiedział i zerknął na mnie swoimi ciemnymi, przypominającymi zwierzęce oczami. Zadrżałam.

- Więc wampiry są gdzieś w okolicy? – spytałam z lekkim przerażeniem.

- Tak, teraz są – odparł. – Ale nie martw się, nie piją ludzkiej krwi. Zawarliśmy z nimi pakt, jednak niedługo i tak się przeniosą. – Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział niemalże ze smutkiem, co trochę mnie zdziwiło.

- Czy to niedobrze, że się przeprowadzają? Nawet jeśli nie jedzą ludzi?

Usta Embry'ego wygięły się w lekkim grymasie.

- Nie, jeśli chodzi o Cullenów – wyjaśnił. – Rok temu córka komendanta policji przeprowadziła się tutaj z Phoenix i zakochała się w jednym z nich. Pobrali się i dziewczyna urodziła wampirowi dziecko, jak była jeszcze człowiekiem, ale potem przemieniono ją w…

- Chwila – przerwałam mu. – Urodziła wampirowi dziecko? Naprawdę?

- Tak, naprawdę – zaśmiał się. – Jak do tej pory jeszcze cię nie okłamałem. Ale wracając do tematu: alfa naszej sfory, ktoś w rodzaju przywódcy, Jacob, wpoił się w ich córkę i jeżeli oni się przeprowadzą, to Jake prawdopodobnie też wyjedzie.

- Ale skoro jest tym całym… alfą, to czy nie ponosi jakiejś odpowiedzialności za sforę albo coś?

- Niby tak – westchnął Embry – ale Jacob tak właściwie nie chciał być przywódcą… To długa historia. W każdym razie urodził się, żeby nim być, więc odłączył się od głównej grupy, a niektórzy z nas poszli w jego ślady.

- I tak powstały dwie sfory – podsumowałam.

- Hej, czy chciałabyś, żeby twoi rodzice teraz mnie poznali? – odezwał się znienacka.

- Dlaczego pytasz?

- Bo w tym momencie ktoś zaparkował na waszym podjeździe.

- Masz super słuch czy coś w tym rodzaju? – zażartowałam, podnosząc się. Podeszłam do okna i zobaczyłam, że moja mama właśnie wysiadła z samochodu.

- Zaleta bycia wilkołakiem. Mam się wymknąć? – Ponad swoim ramieniem wskazał kciukiem na tylnie drzwi.

Pewna część mnie chciała, aby Embry został. Pragnęłam podzielić się własnym szczęściem z rodzicami, ale wiedziałam też, że jeśli znajdą obcego faceta siedzącego w ich salonie, to będą… niezbyt zachwyceni. Taka niespodzianka nie wydawała mi się dobrym sposobem na przedstawienie mojego chłopaka.

- Tak, lepiej idź.

Embry się zawahał. Nie chciałam, żeby już poszedł i wiedziałam, że on także tego nie chciał.

- Nie będę daleko – obiecał cicho, dotykając mojego policzka wierzchem dłoni, po czym szybko wybiegł na zewnątrz.

Przez dłuższą chwilę zupełnie oniemiała stałam na środku pokoju, wpatrując się nieprzytomnie w drzwi prowadzące do ogrodu. W takiej pozycji zastała mnie mama.

- Dixie, co ty robisz?

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że przyglądała mi się z niepokojem.

- Ja… Chyba słyszałam coś na podwórku.

- Na zewnątrz? W ogródku za domem? – upewniła się i zaczęła iść w kierunku tylnich drzwi. W mojej głowie mignęły słowa Embry'ego: _Nie będę daleko._

Cholera!

- Nie! – zawołałam szybko i zablokowałam jej przejście. – Przed domem. To pewnie byłaś ty.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na mnie nieufnie.

- Ostatnio zrobiłaś się nieco nerwowa – powiedziała, kierując się do kuchni.

Może dlatego, że właśnie znalazłam swoją bratnią duszę… Co z tego, że jest ona wilkołakiem…

- Przepraszam – odparłam.

- Jak tam w szkole? – spytała, zabierając się do robienia obiadu. – Dzieciaki cię polubiły?

- Tak, w porządku – mruknęłam nieprzytomnie, bo myślami byłam zupełnie gdzie indziej. Z powrotem znalazłam się w lesie z Embrym. Pochylał się w moim kierunku, a bijące od niego ciepło…

- Dixie! – zawołała mama, przywracając mnie do rzeczywistości.

- No co? – prawie jęknęłam.

- Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku? Jak z tobą ostatnio rozmawiam, to czuję się tak, jakbym mówiła do robota. – Podeszła bliżej i położyła mi dłoń na policzku, dokładnie w miejscu, którego dotknął Embry. – Chyba masz lekką gorączkę…

Odepchnęłam jej rękę.

- Nic mi nie jest. – Obróciłam się, zanim zdążyła zareagować i uciekłam do mojego pokoju, w którym mogłam odizolować się od reszty świata. W myślach znowu wróciłam na plażę w rezerwacie. Deszcz lunął, grzmiało i błyskawice przecinały niebo, ale mnie to nie obchodziło. Zastanowiłam się nad tym wszystkim pobieżnie i doszłam do wniosku, że powoli wymykało mi się to spod kontroli. Tak przynajmniej podpowiadała mi logiczna część mojej osobowości, ale reszta mnie w ogóle się tym nie przejmowała.


	10. Radosne wycie

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ**** 10**

Trzymałam się z daleka od parteru do czasu, aż w końcu poczułam zapach obiadu. Przypuszczałam, że lepiej zejść na dół i zachowywać się normalnie, nawet jeśli nic nie było normalne. Wyszłam na korytarz i zaczęłam delikatnie przeskakiwać stopnie schodów, starając się przestać myśleć o pewnym chłopaku, którego wilcza postać całkowicie zajmowała mój umysł. Nagle usłyszałam cichą rozmowę rodziców siedzących w kuchni, więc zwolniłam kroku i nadstawiłam uszu.

- Wydaje mi się, że nadal jest jej ciężko. Powinna jak najszybciej znaleźć sobie jakichś nowych przyjaciół – powiedziała mama.

- Musimy po prostu poczekać. Nic jej nie będzie – odparł ojciec.

- Gdybyś zobaczył, jak się dzisiaj zachowywała… Miałam wrażenie, że obecna była tylko ciałem, a jej dusza przebywała zupełnie gdzie indziej.

Przygryzłam wargę i cicho zaklęłam. Musiałam popracować nad utrzymywaniem swojej duszy w ciele. Nie potrzebowałam tego, żeby rodzice nagle zaczęli się martwić i interesować moim życiem.

- Dajmy jej trochę czasu, kochanie – odezwał się stanowczo tata i w tej chwili głośno uderzyłam stopami o schody, aby wiedzieli, że właśnie schodziłam na parter. Nie chciałam przebywać w pobliżu, gdyby zaczęli się kłócić.

- Cześć, Dixie – przywitał się ojciec, kiedy weszłam do kuchni. Na twarzy miał uśmiech w stylu: „Nie, skarbie, właśnie o tobie nie rozmawialiśmy". Mama natychmiast wstała od stołu i wróciła do przygotowywania obiadu.

- Cześć, tato – mruknęłam w odpowiedzi, podchodząc do zmywarki, z której wyciągnęłam czyste naczynia i sztućce.

- Jak tam w szkole? – spytał, odkładając gazetę. – Podobało ci się?

- Tak, wszyscy okazali się bardzo mili – odparłam, mając nadzieję, że to chociaż na pewien czas ich uspokoi. Ojciec pokiwał głową.

Gdy skończyliśmy jeść, na dworze ciągle było jeszcze całkiem jasno.

- Idę na krótki spacer – oznajmiłam, zabierając z wieszaka moją kurtkę.

- Tylko nie chodź zbyt daleko – ostrzegła mnie mama.

Szybko wyszłam na zewnątrz przez tylnie drzwi i przeszłam przez podwórko, kierując się w stronę głównej ścieżki, gdzie zauważyłam tropy jeleni. Zagłębiłam się dalej w las i szybko zboczyłam z trasy, odchodząc od domu. Gdy uznałam, że byłam już wystarczająco daleko, zatrzymałam się i rozejrzałam dookoła.

- Embry? – zawołałam. Poczułam się głupio, bo wyglądało to tak, jakbym wołała jakąś dobrą wróżkę albo wymyślonego przyjaciela… Ale przecież Indianin obiecał, że będzie w pobliżu. – Embry, jesteś tutaj?

- Jestem – usłyszałam za sobą głęboki głos i prawie krzyknęłam. Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam Embry'ego przyglądającego mi się z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Czy ty naprawdę chcesz, abym kiedyś przez ciebie dostała zawału serca? – syknęłam.

Chłopak zachichotał.

- Nie powinnaś sama chodzić do lasu. Po tym wszystkim, co ci powiedziałam, myślałem, że już nigdy nie postawisz tutaj nogi.

Tak właściwie to nawet o tym nie pomyślałam, ale teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że Embry miał rację. W okolicy mieszkała rodzina wampirów i nawet jeśli nie piły ludzkiej krwi, to istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że mogły pojawić się następne, bardziej… tradycyjne.

- Szukałam cię – usprawiedliwiłam się, a na jego ustach pojawił się półuśmiech.

- Miło mi, ale następnym razem nie chodź sama po lesie, dobrze?

Posłusznie kiwnęłam głową. Embry usiadł pod jakimś drzewem i gestem poprosił, abym zajęłam miejsce obok niego.

Podeszłam bliżej i tak zrobiłam. Spodziewałam się, że ziemia będzie mokra, ale okazała się zaskakująco sucha. Embry oparł głowę o pień zamykając oczy. Gdy nasze ramiona się zetknęły, ciężko westchnął. Znowu przyjrzałam się jego twarzy. Nic się w niej nie zmieniło oprócz tego, że nos chłopaka nie były już krzywy.

- Embry, ile ty tak właściwie masz lat? – spytałam. Zastanawiałam się nad tym już od jakiegoś czasu, zwłaszcza od momentu, w którym zapytał o to Rhett. Indianin wyglądał tak, jakby stuknęła mu już dwudziestka piątka.

- Szesnaście… – mruknął, podnosząc powieki i spojrzał na mnie z góry. – Technicznie rzecz biorąc.

- Technicznie rzecz biorąc? – powtórzyłam.

- Nie starzeję się. Zatrzymałem się w wieku szesnastu lat.

- Więc już na zawsze będziesz miał szesnaście lat? – odezwałam się głośno. Wychodziło na to, że on pozostanie nastolatkiem, a ja ciągle będę się starzeć. Co powiedzą ludzie, jeśli stuknie mi już pięćdziesiątka, a zastaną mnie całującą się z facetem wyglądającym na dwadzieścia lat? Mimowolnie zadrżałam.

- Nie martw się. Wszystko wróci do normy, jak porzucę bycie zmiennokształtnym – powiedział, łapiąc moją trzęsącą się dłoń. Przeszył mnie przyjemny dreszcz. – Zacznę się z powrotem starzeć, jeśli przez długi czas nie będę zmienić się w wilka. To właśnie jest to, co stara się osiągnąć moja sfora, ale nadal jesteśmy młodzi i strasznie nam ciężko. Jeżeli się na coś wściekniemy, to przemieniamy się całkowicie automatycznie.

- Wow… - mruknęłam głupio. – Jesteście… niezrównoważeni?

- Niektórzy z nas. Inni albo dłużej ćwiczyli samokontrolę, albo mają lepszych przodków – wyjaśnił. Wydawało mi się, że nagle stał się nieco nieobecny.

- A co z tobą? Masz lepszych przodków? – zażartowałam, trącając łokciem jego ramię. Wciąż trzymał moją dłoń i kiedy zadałam mu to pytanie, poczułam, jak nagle zesztywniał, ale po chwili lekko się zaśmiał.

- Nie wiem. Nie znam nawet swojego ojca. Gdy mama przeprowadziła się tu z rezerwatu Makah, była już w ciąży, a jeśli zmieniłem się wilka, moim ojcem musi być ktoś z La Push. Któryś z członków mojej sfory to mój przyrodni brat, ale nie wiadomo który.

- Przykro mi – powiedziałam delikatnie. Wyglądał na… rozdartego. Po wyrazie jego twarzy poznałam, że nie chciał być przyczyną zamieszania w sforze. Pewnie i tak wszyscy się zastanawiali, który tata zachował się nieuczciwie.

Embry postanowił nie robić z tego wielkiej sprawy.

- W porządku, nie przejmuj się.

Przez jakiś czas żadne z nas nic nie mówiło. Cały czas trzymał moją dłoń, z roztargnieniem głaszcząc ją swoim kciukiem, a nasze ramiona ciągle się stykały. W końcu słońce znalazło nisko nad horyzontem. Jego pomarańczowe promienie przedzierały się pomiędzy drzewami, a gęsty las nagle stał się dużo rzadszy. Powinnam już wracać do domu, ale nie miałam na to najmniejszej ochoty.

- Chciałabyś spotkać się jutro z moją sforą? – odezwał się znienacka Embry, burząc spokój wieczoru. Popatrzył na mnie wyczekująco.

Czy chciałam spotkać się z jego sforą? Z nim byłabym całkowicie bezpieczna, ale wydawało mi się to nieco… dziwne. Pomysł dobrowolnego spędzania czasu z jakimiś wilkami brzmiał dosyć groźnie… Ale ta ostrzegawcza myśl niemalże natychmiast opuściła mój umysł.

- Pewnie – zgodziłam się. W oczach chłopaka pojawiły się iskierki przywodzące na myśl sztuczne ognie.

- To świetnie! – Podniósł się, pociągając mnie za sobą. – Ale teraz chyba powinnaś wracać do domu. Zrobiło się późno.

Kiwnęłam głową.

- Chyba tak – powiedziałam, otrzepując z piasku moje spodnie, ale nie wykonałam żadnego ruchu. Nie chciałam jeszcze iść. Oczy Embry'ego mówiły mi, że on także tego nie chciał, jednak gdy zauważył, że nie byłam w stanie odejść z własnej woli, wziął mnie za rękę i zaczął prowadzić w stronę domu.

- Embry, moi rodzice nie powinni cię jeszcze zobaczyć – syknęłam.

- Nie zobaczą – odpowiedział pewnym głosem. Dotarliśmy do skraju lasu i chłopak delikatnie pocałował mnie w czoło. – Zobaczymy się jutro – dodał, odwracając się.

- Kocham cię – powiedziałam do niego, ale zniknął mi już z oczu. Te słowa wyrwały się z moich ust całkowicie bezmyślnie. Zacisnęłam szczękę i cicho zaklęłam. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że właśnie wyznałam komuś miłość.

Wyszłam z lasu na nasze podwórko za domem. Nie popatrzyłam za siebie do czasu, aż w końcu znalazłam się w swoim pokoju. Usiadłam na łóżku i zbeształam się w duchu za takie irracjonalne zachowanie.

Poczułam w powietrzu dziwne drżenie, więc pewnie Embry się przemienił i kręcił się w pobliżu jako olbrzymi wilk. Najpierw trochę mnie to przeraziło, ale po chwili uznałam to za normalne. Nagle usłyszałam skowyt wilka, jednak nie brzmiał on smutno tak jak ostatnim razem, tylko… wesoło. Moje serce zadygotało i zamknęłam oczy, słuchając tego radosnego wycia roznoszącego się w powietrzu. Sprawiło ono, że poczułam się… spokojna.


	11. Mityczne przeciążenie

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 11  
**

Drugi dzień w nowej szkole niezwykle przypominał poprzedni, tylko że inni uczniowie nie gapili się na mnie tak często. Chyba zaczynali się już przyzwyczajać do mojej obecności, a opinia prostaczki, jaką wystawiła mi Lisa, powoli szła w zapomnienie. Cieszyłam się, że wreszcie będę mogła zawrzeć jakieś nowe znajomości, ale teraz miałam na głowie zupełnie inne sprawy.

Podczas lunchu siedziała z Danem, Stacy i paroma osobami, które poznałam kilka dni temu. W ogóle nie odczuwałam głodu, więc bawiłam się tylko zakrętką od butelki wody. Pozostali rozmawiali między sobą.

- Dzisiaj jesteś coś cicha, Dixie – zagadnął mnie nagle Dan w przerwie między kolejnymi kęsami jedzenia. W odpowiedzi wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Martwię się czymś – wyznałam zgodnie z prawdą. Moje spotkanie z członkami sfory Embry'ego zbliżało się wielkimi krokami i bardzo mi to ciążyło. Nie to, żebym się bała… No, może trochę, ale przede wszystkim się denerwowałam. A jeśli mnie nie polubią?

- Czy to „coś" wiąże się z tym Indianinem, którego poznałaś na plaży? – wtrąciła złośliwie Stacy, próbując ukryć swój uśmiech za puszką z napojem. Wywróciłam oczami i kopnęłam ją pod stołem.

Wydawało mi się, że Dan cały zesztywniał.

- Widziałaś się z nim jeszcze raz? – spytał po chwili.

- Tak, przypadkiem – odpowiedziałam. – Wpadliśmy na siebie w kawiarni i spotykamy się dzisiaj wieczorem.

Nikt nie kontynuował tego tematu. Przez moment każdy wpatrywał się w swoje jedzenie, aż w końcu dziewczyna o imieniu Lindsey napomknęła o panu Bannerze i cholernie dużej ilości pracy domowej, jaką nam zadał. Zdziwiona zerknęłam na Stacy. Bezgłośnie dała mi sygnał, że wyjaśni to później.

Zgodnie z ustaleniami poszukałam jej po lunchu. Gdy mnie dostrzegła, przygryzła dolną wargę.

- O co im chodziło? Dlaczego nie mogłyśmy pogadać wcześniej? – spytałam.

- Jeśli po szkole krążą o tobie plotki, to chciałabyś się o nich dowiedzieć? – odparła nieśmiało.

- Te plotki, w których jestem nazywana wieśniaczką?

- Nie. Plotki… o tobie i Embrym.

Zaskoczyło mnie to, chociaż w sumie nie powinno. Przecież połowa grupy, z którą przebywałam na plaży, widziała, jak się z nim obściskiwałam. Ktoś najwidoczniej musiał coś wszystkim naopowiadać.

- A dokładniej? – nalegałam.

- No… Z jednej pogłoski wynika, że gustujesz tylko w starszych facetach, a twoi rodzice przeprowadzili się tu, by odciągnąć cię od twojego czterdziestoletniego chłopaka – powiedziała szybko.

Prychnęłam.

- Wow. Tutejsi ludzie mają naprawdę bujną wyobraźnię.

- To właśnie dlatego Dan spytał cię, czy widziałaś się z Embrym jeszcze raz. Przekonywał wszystkich, że to było tylko jedno spotkanie, ale ty wyprowadziłaś go z błędu… To rozejdzie się po szkole z prędkością błyskawicy.

Głęboko westchnęłam i przeczesałam palcami włosy. - Rozumiem, że nic nie mogę w tej sprawie zrobić, prawda? Cóż, pozostało mi więc się z tym pogodzić.

- Ile lat ma Embry? – spytała znienacka Stacy ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy.

- No nie! Ty wierzysz tym plotkom? Piękne dzięki – syknęłam. – Tak dla twojej wiadomości: przed przeprowadzką tutaj z nikim się nie spotykałam i preferuję chłopaków w swoim wieku. A Embry ma siedemnaście lat.

- On nie wygląda na siedemnaście lat, Dixie – szepnęła. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć! Ona naprawdę uważała te brednie za prawdziwe informacje? Przecież dobrze wiedziała, kto puścił je w obieg!

- Jak sobie uważasz. – Potrząsnęłam głową i ruszyłam w kierunku klasy, w której odbywała się moja następna lekcja.

- Poczekaj! – Stacy mnie dogoniła. – Nie powiedziałam, że wierzę w te plotki. Po prostu nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Poza tym Embry wygląda… groźnie – dodała szeptem, jakby bała się, że Indianin wyskoczy zza ściany i pobije ją za to, że odważyła się wypowiedzieć jego imię.

- Nie musisz się o nic martwić. On naprawdę jest nieszkodliwy – uspokoiłam ją. Wiedziałam, że tak było. Zdawałam sobie też sprawę z tego, że jeśli na spotkaniu ze sforą wydarzy się coś złego, to Embry mnie ochroni. Niestety ta świadomość wcale nie pomagała opanować nerwów powoli niszczących mi żołądek...

Kiedy Embry przyjechał po mnie po szkole, zdecydował, że musi poznać moich rodziców.

- Przecież tak wypada – powiedział z uśmiechem, gdy szliśmy chodnikiem przed domem. Wahałam się, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł. Zanim otworzyłam drzwi, postanowiłam, że jednak powiem im, że wychodzę dziś wieczorem z _przyjacielem_, ale Embry pokrzyżował te niecne plany.

Tata zaniemówił z wrażenia na widok chłopaka… i jego ręki obejmującej mnie w talii. Zdziwiłam się, że jeszcze nie pobiegł po swój pistolet. Rhett już dawno by to zrobił.

- Tato – zaczęłam ostrożnie – to jest Embry.

- Miło mi pana poznać – powiedział uprzejmie przedstawiony i obaj mężczyźni podali sobie dłonie. Ojciec nadal podejrzliwie przyglądał się Indianinowi.

- Dixie, czy to twój chłopak?

- Tato! – syknęłam.

- Chłopak? – W drzwiach nagle stanęła mama. Zmierzyła wzrokiem Embry'ego i gwałtownie nabrała powietrza do płuc.

- Witam – odparł mój „chłopak", nerwowo się uśmiechając. – Spotkałem Dixie podczas jej ostatniego pobytu na plaży, a dzisiaj urządzamy ognisko i chciałbym ją na nie zabrać.

- Brzmi świetnie. Bawcie się dobrze – powiedziała mama, też lekko się uśmiechając i trącając łokciem zdenerwowanego ojca.

- Tylko ma wrócić wcześnie – zwrócił się tata stanowczym tonem do Indianina, a następnie rzucił mi spojrzenie w stylu: „Porozmawiamy później".

- Przywiozę ją o dziesiątej – obiecał Embry i poprowadził mnie do samochodu. Pomachałam rodzicom na pożegnanie i szepnęłam do niego: - O dziesiątej? Dlaczego tak wcześnie?

- Masz jutro szkołę – wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się i otwierając mi drzwiczki od strony pasażera.

- A ty nie?

Wzruszył ramionami i zajął miejsce kierowcy w swoim małym Ford Sedanie.

- Rzuciłem szkołę. Trudno jest regularnie chodzić na lekcje, gdy prawie każdej nocy patroluje się okolicę jako wilk. – Spojrzał na mnie i roześmiał się na widok mojej naburmuszonej miny. – Och, daj spokój! Chcę się przypodobać twoim staruszkom.

- Jedźmy już – westchnęłam z rozbawieniem i potrząsnęłam głową.

Embry wyjechał na główną drogę i ruszył w kierunku rezerwatu.

- Kto będzie na tym ognisku? – spytałam. – Tylko ja i twoja sfora?

- Nie chciałem, żebyś czuła się niezręcznie, więc zaprosiłem też tatę Jacoba i mamę mojego przyjaciela, Setha. Oboje są ludźmi – podkreślił. – A, no i spotkasz też nasze miejscowe wampiry – dodał po chwili.

- Wampiry? – powtórzyłam, żeby upewnić się, że się nie przesłyszałam. – Spotkam… _wampiry_?

- Przysięgam, że nic ci nie grozi. Rozerwę na strzępy każdą pijawkę, która odważy się zerknąć na ciebie jak na przekąskę. – Zabrzmiało to jak żart, ale twarz chłopaka była całkowicie poważna.

- Mój ty bohaterze – mruknęłam, a Embry się roześmiał. – Ile... wampirów... spotkam?

- Tylko dwóch i pół. – Zachichotał w reakcji na ukryty w tym sformułowaniu dowcip. – Bellę, Edwarda i Renesmee, wpojenie Jake'a. Jacob bardzo chciał, żeby Nessie też przyszła, ale rodzice nie wypuszczają jej nigdzie samej, więc też się zjawią. Tak naprawdę dziewczynka ma tylko rok, ale rośnie niezwykle szybko. Zresztą przekonasz się o tym, jak już dojedziemy na miejsce.

Nagle poczułam się dziwnie zmęczona tymi nieprawdopodobnymi wiadomościami. Wampiry, pół-wampiry i zmiennokształtni to stanowczo za dużo jak na jeden raz… Do kompletu brakowało jeszcze tylko Harry'ego Pottera.


	12. Spadanie

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 12**

Korony drzew w La Push mieniły się różnymi barwami złota i czerwieni, przypominając mi, że lato zbliżało się ku końcowi. Liście poruszały się pod wpływem dość silnego wiatru, głośno szeleszcząc. Ten dźwięk spowodował, że wróciły moje wspomnienia ze starego domu. Przestrzeń wokół niego była otwarta i niemalże zupełnie płaska, więc intensywnie odczuwało się wszystkie wichury, które niekiedy sprawiały, że pszenica leżała na ziemi. Tutaj wiało ze znacznie mniejszą prędkością.

Moja tęsknota za Kentucky już dawno gwałtownie zmalała. Odruchowo spojrzałam na Embry'ego. Ledwie mieścił się w samochodzie, co wyglądało nieco komiczne, lecz pomimo ciasnoty wydawał się spokojny i zrelaksowany, a nawet trochę podekscytowany. Najwidoczniej dostrzegł, że mu się przyglądałam, bo obrócił głowę i nasze spojrzenia się spotkały.

- Zdenerwowana? – spytał, wyginając jedną brew.

- Nie – skłamałam, ale chyba to zauważył, bo lekko zachichotał i chwycił moją rękę, żeby dodać mi otuchy.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Wiem – przyznałam zgodnie z prawdą. – Ale nic nie poradzę na to, że się stresuję.

Ponownie odwrócił głowę w stronę przedniej szyby, ale kątem oka nadal na mnie zerkał.

- Rozumiem. Jeśli naprawdę czujesz się bardzo niezręcznie, to…

- Nie! – przerwałam mu szybko. – Zrobię to.

- Jesteś pewna? Już prawie dojechaliśmy na miejsce.

Bicie mojego serca przyspieszyło tak bardzo, że z pewnością Embry mógł je usłyszeć.

- Jestem pewna – powiedziałam, starając się zabrzmieć przekonująco. Chłopak westchnął i kontynuował jazdę. Ponad wierzchołkami drzew dostrzegłam cienkie strużki dymu zmierzające ku niebu, a kiedy minęliśmy zakręt, zobaczyłam też potężny klif, wystający ponad ciemną powierzchnię oceanu. Ognisko rozpalono tuż przy jego krawędzi. Wokół ognia znajdowało się kilka osób. Dwójka z nich siedziała na przenośnych, składanych krzesełkach, a pozostali na ziemi lub kłodach drewna ułożonych wokół płomienia.

Embry zaparkował samochód, a następnie pomógł mi z niego wysiąść. Chłodne podmuchy wiatru przynosiły ze sobą piżmowy zapach dymu. Chłopak ponownie złapał mnie za rękę i poprowadził do swoich przyjaciół.

Wokół ogniska siedziało tylko pięć osób: dwie kobiety i trzech facetów, z których dwóch na pewno było zmiennokształtnymi, bo wyglądali prawie tak samo jak Embry. Po chwili zorientowałam się, że jeden z nich to Quil, którego spotkałam wcześniej na plaży. Gdy podeszliśmy bliżej, mrugnął do mnie przyjaźnie. Drugi z mężczyzn miał długie, siwe włosy opadające mu na ramiona. Zauważyłam, że nie siedział na turystycznym krzesełku, tylko na wózku inwalidzkim. Obie kobiety były krótko ostrzyżone, ale starsza miała siwe włosy i łagodne rysy twarzy, a młodsza wyglądała na typową „twardzielkę" i przyglądała mi się badawczo.

- Cześć wszystkim – przywitał się Embry, gdy już dotarliśmy do ogniska. Jeśli ktoś wcześniej na mnie nie patrzył, to właśnie zaczął to robić. Automatycznie przysunęłam się bliżej Indianina. – To jest Dixie.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami, a niektórzy wymamrotali ciche powitanie. Następnie Embry podał mi ich imiona. Starsza kobieta nazywała się Sue Clearwater, a mężczyzna na wózku – Billy Black. Oboje byli najzwyklejszymi śmiertelnikami, co sprawiło, że poczułam się nieco pewniej. Pozostała trójka – Seth, Leah i oczywiście Quil – należała do sfory.

- Jake i Cullenowie są już w drodze – zakomunikował Seth. Oboje z Embrym zajęliśmy miejsca na całkiem przytulnie wyglądającej kłodzie. Siedziałam przy Sethie, a on obok Quila. Ten pierwszy wyglądał niemalże tak samo jak pozostali, czyli też sprawiał wrażenie dwudziestopięcioletniego mężczyzny, ale jego uroda wydała mi się bardziej chłopięca. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, w jakim tak naprawdę był wieku, kiedy stał się wilkołakiem.

- O wilku mowa – mruknęła Leah ze swojego miejsca obok Sue.

- Słyszałem to – usłyszałam męski głos, który dochodził spośród drzew.

Na ustach dziewczyny pojawił się półuśmiech, a jej twarz jakby pojaśniała.

- To dobrze. Najwyraźniej nie masz problemów ze słuchem – dodała złośliwie.

Po chwili z lasu wyłoniło się czterech ludzi. Jeden z nich, najpewniej zmiennokształtny, był… _ogromny_. Miał chyba ponad dwa metry wzrostu i strasznie umięśnioną sylwetkę. Za nim szły dwie osoby, kobieta i mężczyzna. Oboje odznaczali się niepowtarzalną urodą i niezwykle bladą skórą oraz miodowymi tęczówkami. Najwidoczniej właśnie zobaczyłam Bellę i Edwarda, o których tak wiele już słyszałam. Na ramionach Jacoba siedziała dziewczynka z rudawymi włosami i szmaragdowymi oczami, wyglądająca na około pięć, sześć lat. Jeśli miała na imię Renesmee, to Embry musiał mnie okłamać, bo nie mogła mieć tylko roku. Jej skóra także była bardzo jasna, ale na policzkach dziecka widniały urocze rumieńce.

- Ha, ha – mruknął Jacob z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, a dziewczynka zachichotała.

- Cześć! – przywitał ich Seth i się wyprostował.

- Witaj, Seth – powiedział Edward i spojrzał w moją stronę. Embry to zauważył i natychmiast przedstawił mnie z dumą w głowie:

- To Dixie.

- Miło cię wreszcie poznać – powiedział Jake, wyciągać rękę, żebym mogła ją uścisnąć. Złapałam jego dłoń i delikatnie nią potrząsnęłam. Okazała się tak samo gorąca jak skóra Embry'ego. – W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia Embry mówił i _myślał_ tylko o tobie. Uwierz mi, nie przesadzam.

Embry posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale Jacob tylko się roześmiał. W jego ślady poszła też Renesmee. Edward i Bella uśmiechnęli się do mnie serdecznie, ale zachowywali pewien dystans i usiedli po przeciwnej stronie. Chłopak pochylił się i szepnął jej coś do ucha, ale ona nie odpowiedziała.

Jake zajął miejsce obok Billy'ego. Zdjął swoją małpkę z barków i usadowił ją sobie na kolanach.

- Wszyscy się zastanawiali, kiedy to się stanie z Embrym – odezwał się znienacka. – Już myśleliśmy, że nigdy...

- No co ty – wtrąciła Leah. – Przecież Embry jest zbyt _słodziutki_, żeby się w nikogo nie wpoić – kontynuowała tak drwiącym tonem, że chciałam dać jej za to w twarz, ale nie zrobiłam tego, bo pewnie złamałabym sobie tylko rękę.

Niespodziewanie Embry warknął, a Jake i Quil się zaśmiali. Jedynie Seth spochmurniał i spoważniał. Chyba miał jakiś problem.

- Och, przestań, Seth – powiedziała Leah, szturchając go łokciem. – Nie dąsaj się już.

- Nadal jesteś na nas obrażony za... _tamtą_ sprawę? – zapytał Jacob nieco zatroskanym głosem, chociaż starał się sprawiać wrażenie, że żartował. Obok mnie Embry wydał z siebie sfrustrowane westchnienie.

- A ty byś nie był? – odgryzł się Seth i szybko zerknął na Bellę. Dziewczyna wyglądała na zmieszaną i spojrzała pytająco na Jake'a.

- Czy naprawdę musimy teraz o tym rozmawiać? – wtrącił Embry, opiekuńczo obejmując mnie w talii. Popatrzyłam na Setha, który teraz trząsł się tak, jakby było mu strasznie zimno...

Nagle podniósł się na nogi z nadludzką szybkością, a jego oczy zalśniły dziwnym blaskiem.

- A dlaczego nie? – warknął do Embry'ego. – Dlatego, że jest z nami twoje cenne wpojenie?

- Seth, uspokój się – poprosił Jake. Ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, że był nieco zażenowany.

- Co się dzieje, Jacob? – spytała Bella. Edward pochylił się i wyszeptał jej coś do ucha. To prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło Setha, bo jego dreszcze przemieniły się w konwulsje...

Po chwili zaczęłam widzieć jak przez mgłę. Pamiętałam jedynie jakieś przerażające warknięcie, silny uścisk na ramieniu i dookoła talii, potem uczucie bycia wleczoną i podniesioną, a następnie... spadanie.

Dopiero gdy zanurzyłam się w wodzie, zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało – właśnie spadłam z klifu.

Zimne fale bezlitośnie mną targały i wciągały w głąb oceanu. Już miałam zacząć wzywać pomocy, ale nagle zauważyłam, że jakiś niezidentyfikowany kształt poruszał się w moim kierunku. Po kilku sekundach zorientowałam się, że było nim olbrzymie, szare zwierzę z ciemnymi plamami na grzbiecie... To Embry do mnie płynął.

Po chwili dotarł na miejsce i automatycznie objęłam go za szyję, przytulając się do jego tułowia, dzięki czemu ciepłe futro przyjemnie ogrzewało moje przemarznięte ciało. Zapach, który czułam, przywodził na myśl... mokrego psa.

Embry, a raczej _wilk,_ nerwowo przebierał łapami, ciągnąc nas w kierunku lądu. Fale były bardzo silne, jednak mój wybawca okazał się silniejszy i po kilkudziesięciu sekundach, które wydawały się wiecznością, wreszcie znaleźliśmy się na kamienistym brzegu. Chwiejnie szłam za Embrym, ciągle trzymając się jego futra. Widziałam wszystko jak przez mgłę i czułam mocniejszy niż kiedykolwiek ból gardła. Dookoła pobrzmiewały jakieś głosy, jednak słyszałam je bardzo niewyraźnie, jakbym nadal była pod wodą. Znienacka czyjeś ciepłe ręce odciągnęły mnie od wilka, posadziły na ziemi i zaczęły mocno uderzać w plecy, co spowodowało, że wyplułam tyle wody, ile normalnie nie byłabym w stanie wypić.

Dopiero po chwili w zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawił się Embry. Mokre włosy przylegały mu do głowy, a w jego oczach dostrzegłam ogromny strach. Złapał mnie za ramiona i obrócił tak, abym siedziała naprzeciwko niego.

- Dixie, nic ci nie jest?

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i poczułam ostry ból w płucach. Z grymasem na twarzy objęłam ramionami klatkę piersiową, a Embry zapytał z przerażeniem:

- Co cię boli? Nic ci nie jest?

Kiedy wreszcie doszłam do siebie, zorientowałam się, że towarzyszył nam Quil, który stał z tyłu. Najprawdopodobniej to właśnie on był właścicielem tych ciepłych rąk, które odciągnęły mnie od Embry'ego.

Po kilku sekundach wszystko docierało do mnie o wiele wyraźniej i zorientowałam się, że nie bolała mnie tylko klatka piersiowa, ale także ramię. Spojrzałam na nie i ujrzałam wyglądające przerażająco zaczerwienienie. Embry zaklął.

- Dixie, przepraszam – powiedział takim głosem, jakby właśnie ktoś go torturował. Ręce okropnie mu się trzęsły.

- Co się stało? – wychrypiałam. Gardło ciągle boleśnie piekło, a z każdym najmniejszym ruchem pojawiało się kłucie w płucach.

Embry zacisnął zęby.

- Seth się przemienił i musiałem zepchnąć cię gdzieś na bok, ale potknąłem się o coś i oboje spadliśmy z klifu. Co cię boli?

- Ramię i klatka piersiowa – zachrypiałam i odkaszlnęłam, przez co klatka piersiowa zabolała mnie jeszcze bardziej.

- Może mieć złamane żebro – odezwał się zza moich pleców Quil, a Embry przybrał jeszcze bardziej paniczny wyraz twarzy.

- Nie martw się – powiedziałam, uznając, że najwyższy czas uruchomić moją drugą naturę twardej kowbojki. – Nic mi nie jest – zapewniłam i zaczęłam wstawać, ignorując silny ból i gwiazdki przed oczami.

- Dixie, jesteś ranna. Muszę zabrać cię do szpitala – oznajmił gorączkowo Embry, wyciągając rękę, żeby pomóc mi się podnieść. Chwyciłam ją i całkowicie stanęłam na nogach. Odczuwałam lekkie zawroty głowy, ale trzymałam sie całkiem prosto.

- Żadnych szpitali – mruknęłam.

- Idź po Sue, Quil – poprosił Embry. – Dixie, nie powinnaś wstawać, usiądź – dodał szybko, jakby nagle uświadomił sobie, że pomagając mi wstać, postąpił dość głupio.

Nie musiał mi tego dwa razy powtarzać. Znienacka mocniej zakręciło mi się w głowie i z powrotem opadłam na ziemię. Embry desperacko przeczesał ręką włosy. Pomimo fizycznego bólu w głębi duszy cieszyłam się na myśl, że ten chłopak tak się o mnie martwił.


	13. Złamane kości i złamane serca

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 13**

Zanim spadłam z klifu, nie miałam jeszcze okazji porozmawiać z Sue Clearwater. Teraz znajdowałam się z nią w twarzą w twarz. Zadawała mi mnóstwo pytań na temat odczuwanego przeze mnie bólu. W tym czasie Embry kręcił się w pobliżu, patrząc w moją stronę z wyrazem twarzy ekstremalnie udręczonego człowieka. Co chwilę zaczynał chodzić w tę i z powrotem, ale niemalże natychmiast przestawał.

- Spokojnie, Embry. Nie mam zamiaru umierać – mruknęłam z lekkim rozbawieniem. Zachowaniem przypominał wilka zamkniętego w klatce.

Po chwili spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku. Nagle zapragnęłam, żeby był blisko. Potrzebowałam go. On musiał poczuć to samo, bo na moment zamknął oczy i już po sekundzie siedział obok mnie. Jego ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się na mojej.

- Jestem prawie pewna, że złamałaś żebro – odezwała się Sue, wstając i otrzepując ręce. – Musimy jechać do mojego domu. Tam cię obandażuję, żeby obrażenia stały się mniej bolesne. Podejrzewam też, że od uderzenia w wodę możesz mieć wstrząśnienie mózgu. Poobserwuję cię przez jakiś czas, by zobaczyć, jak poważnie to wszystko wygląda.

- W porządku – zgodziłam się. – Tylko nie zabierajcie mnie do żadnego szpitala.

- Cóż, jeśli twój stan się pogorszy, trzeba będzie tam pojechać. Lekarze sprawdzą, czy nie krwawisz wewnętrznie. Rozumiem, że nie chcesz, aby twoi rodzice dowiedzieli się o tym wypadku, ale szczerze wątpię, że uda ci się ukryć przed nimi złamane żebra.

Zostałam zdemaskowana…

- Ale mogę spróbować, prawda? – spytałam z determinacją. Embry się zaśmiał, podobnie jak Sue.

- Możesz. Ale w takim razie kto będzie cię obserwował, żeby sprawdzać, czy twój lekki uraz głowy nie przeradza się w coś o wiele poważniejszego?

Miała rację. Nie mogłam udawać, że nic się nie stało.

- Taki mi przykro, Dixie – przeprosił mnie po raz setny Embry. Zerknęłam na niego i wygięłam wargi w półuśmiechu.

- Nie tylko ja powinnam się martwić o to, czy nie dostanę kulki z pistoletu mojego ojca.

Wpatrywał się we mnie przez dłuższy moment, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, czy żartowałam, czy mówiłam prawdę. Po moim tacie wszystkiego można się było spodziewać.

Nagle usłyszałam za nami szelest piasku. Odwróciłam się, jednocześnie starając się ukryć grymas bólu i zobaczyłam Jacoba. Szedł w naszym kierunku z przygnębionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Czy z Sethem wszystko w porządku? – spytała Sue zmartwionym głosem.

- Nic mu nie będzie – mruknął Jake, po czym usiadł obok Embry'ego i spojrzał na mnie ponad jego ramieniem. – A ty jak się trzymasz, nurku?

- Dobrze. – Uśmiechnęłam się. Jacob przypatrywał mi się przez parę sekund, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na swojego przyjaciela, by uzyskać więcej informacji.

- Złamane żebra i wstrząśnienie mózgu. A i jeszcze potworny siniak tam, gdzie chwyciłem ją za ramię.

Rzuciłam okiem na moją rękę i zauważyłam, że bolące miejsce zaczynało teraz przybierać dziwnie fioletowe zabarwienie. Oj, tego wcale tak łatwo się nie ukryje…

- Co się stało z Sethem? – spytałam szybko, abyśmy nie rozmawiali o mnie.

- Przemienił się – odparł Jacob, na co Embry prychnął.

- To akurat wiem – powiedziałam gorzko. – Ale dlaczego się przemienił?

Jake westchnął.

- Seth to jedyna osoba w naszej sforze, która jeszcze się nie wpoiła, nie licząc jego siostrzyczki, ale jej to już nie dotyczy. Chłopak jest trochę zazdrosny, ale tutaj chodzi też o coś jeszcze. – Indianin zerknął na Sue. W jej spojrzeniu malował się ból i zmęczenie. – Seth zakochał się w pewnej tutejszej dziewczynie i chciał jej wyjawić nasz sekret, ale ona nie była jego wpojeniem, więc nie mógł tego zrobić. To wbrew zasadom. Nakazaliśmy mu trzymać się od niej z daleka, bo co, jeśli chłopak kiedyś się wpoi? Co się stanie z tą dziewczyną? Taka sytuacja miała już miejsce w przypadku jego siostry, która spotykała się z alfą drugiej sfory. Już prawie się zaręczyli, ale Sam zmienił się w wilkołaka i się wpoił, na dodatek w jej kuzynkę. To dlatego Leah jest taka zgorzkniała.

- Miłość jest do kitu – mruknęłam zszokowana tym, co przytrafiło się biednemu Sethowi. Embry spojrzał na mnie i lekko zachichotał.

- Wybacz mi, Dixie – przeprosił po raz sto pierwszy. – Seth nigdy nie był taki wybuchowy i raczej nie przemieniał się ze złości. Nie, nie raczej – [i]_nigdy[/i]_ mu się to nie zdarzyło. Aż do dzisiaj…

Jacob pokiwał głową, żeby uwiarygodnić te słowa.

- Trzeba cię obandażować – mruknęła szybko Sue, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu. – Embry, zawieziesz ją do mojego domu?

- Jasna sprawa – zgodził się Embry i natychmiast się podniósł. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby pomóc mi wstać, a ja ją ujęłam, zaciskając zęby z bólu. Cały czas odczuwałam zawroty głowy, a gdy znalazłam się w pozycji stojącej, mimowolnie się zachwiałam. Chłopak od razu złapał mnie mocno za ramiona, bym nie upadła. – Na pewno dasz radę sama pójść do samochodu?

- Umiem chodzić. Zrobię to – zapewniłam. Objął mnie ramieniem i ruszyliśmy w stronę auta. Kiedy miałam już wsiadać do środka, Indianin nagle zesztywniał. Spojrzałam w górę na jego twarz. Patrzył do tyłu, więc, ignorując ból, odwróciłam się i dostrzegłam Setha zmierzającego ku nam bardzo szybkim krokiem.

- Czekajcie! – zawołał.

Embry zaczął się nieco trząść. Położyłam mu rękę na klatce piersiowej, aby się uspokoił. Po chwili przestał dygotać, ale pod swoją dłonią czułam dziwne wibracje.

- Czego chcesz, Seth? – powiedział, starając się ukryć ogromną ilość jadu, jakim ociekały te słowa.

- Jesteś cała, Dixie? Tak mi przykro z powodu tego, co się stało. To nie był dobry początek twojej znajomości z naszą sforą, nie? – Seth zaśmiał się nerwowo i potarł kark ręką, cały czas zerkając na Embry'ego.

- Nic mi nie będzie, Seth. Dzięki za troskę. – odparłam pogodnie, z nadzieją, że chłopak zrozumie, iż wcale nie miałam do niego żalu. Jego twarz jakby pojaśniała.

- Musimy jechać, Dixie – wtrącił Embry, ponownie prowadząc mnie w kierunku samochodu. - Zobaczymy się później, Seth. – Nie widziałam jego twarzy, ale chyba rzucał właśnie Sethowi mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie, bo ten, z lekkim strachem w oczach, zrobił krok w tył.

- Okej. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się zobaczymy, Dixie – powiedział na pożegnanie.

Szybko pomachałam mu na do widzenia, zanim Embry zatrzasnął głośno drzwi. Gdy również wślizgnął się do środka, mruknęłam cicho:

- Nie powinieneś się tak wobec niego zachowywać. Pamiętaj, że to ty zepchnąłeś mnie z tego przeklętego klifu.

Embry westchnął z frustracją, a ja się zaśmiałam.

- Nie cierpię cię ranić – powiedział, odrywając wzrok od drogi, by popatrzeć w moją stronę.

- Wiem – zapewniłam, łapiąc go za rękę i z roztargnieniem głaszcząc ją kciukiem. Zadrżał.

Nie czułam się skrępowana w jego towarzystwie, chociaż spotkaliśmy się zaledwie kilka dni temu. Miałam wrażenie, że znałam go od zawsze i wcale nie wydawało mi się to dziwne. W tej chwili wszystko było idealne.


	14. Następnym razem?

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ**** 14**

Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam domów w indiańskim rezerwacie. W szkole uczyli nas, że rdzenni Amerykanie mieszkają w okropnych warunkach, ale dom Clearwaterów nie wyglądał aż tak źle. Był niewielki, ale niezbyt mały, a nawet całkiem uroczy. Embry wniósł mnie do środka bez pukania i wszedł prosto do kuchni, gdzie Sue przygotowywała wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne do udzielenia pierwszej pomocy.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytała, krzątając się po pomieszczeniu. – Nadal masz lekkie zawroty głowy?

- Tylko trochę – przyznałam szczerze. – Jest już zdecydowanie lepiej niż wcześniej.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową.

- To dobrze. Pewnie wstrząśnienie mózgu nie jest poważne. Embry, wiem, że będzie to dla ciebie trudne, ale na chwilę musisz stąd wyjść. Dziewczyna pewnie poczuje się niezręcznie, jeśli zobaczysz ją bez koszulki, którą trzeba zdjąć na czas obandażowywania.

Na twarzach naszej dwójki pojawił się rumieniec. Lekko zachichotałam na widok zażenowanego uśmiechu Embry'ego. Uścisnął moją dłoń i posłusznie wyszedł z kuchni. Nie pozwoliłam Sue zniszczyć mojej bluzki nożyczkami, więc rozpoczęłyśmy powolny proces ściągania jej przez głowę. Bolało jak cholera i przez chwilę pomyślałam sobie, że zachowałam się głupio, nie zgadzając się na proste przecięcie, ale naprawdę lubiłam tę koszulkę. W końcu jakoś udało nam się ją zdjąć i Sue zabrała się za obandażowywanie miejsca w okolicy złamanego żebra. Zacisnęłam z bólu zęby, na co kobieta cicho zachichotała.

- Naprawdę nie musisz przez cały czas być taka dzielna.

- Już taka jestem – odparłam, na co Sue pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu.

- Moja Leah zachowuje się identycznie. Jest jedyną kobietą w sforze i jej silna osobowość nakazuje jej ciągle udowadniać, że potrafi być tak twarda jak mężczyźni.

- Leah to pani córka? – spytałam z zaskoczeniem, bo Embry nic o tym nie wspominał.

- Tak – potwierdziła, ściągając bandaż trochę mocniej. – A Seth to mój syn.

- Przykro mi z powodu tego, co mu się przytrafiło – powiedziałam szczerze. Głos lekko mi się załamał, bo Sue jeszcze bardziej ścisnęła opatrunek. Z sąsiedniego pokoju ciągle dochodziły odgłosy niespokojnych kroków Embry'ego, który w reakcji na każdy mój najmniejszy jęk wydawał z siebie dźwięk przypominający skomlenie.

- To nie twoja wina – odpowiedziała kobieta, cofając się, by w całości zobaczyć efekt swojej pracy. – To powinno wystarczyć. Zostań tu, a ja pójdę po jakieś suche ubrania.

W pomieszczeniu obok Embry westchnął głęboko i usłyszałam, jak usiadł na podłodze. Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. Jego zamartwianie się było aż zbyt urocze.

Sue wróciła całkiem szybko z parą starych dżinsów i damską koszulą zapinaną na guziki. Byłam wdzięczna za taką bluzkę, bo zdecydowanie łatwiej mogłam ją na siebie włożyć. Może spodnie wydawały się nieco za długie, ale na szczęście pasowały. Gdy tylko się ubrałam, u mojego boku pojawił sie Embry. Natychmiast złapał mnie za rękę i delikatnie pocałował w skroń.

- Gotowa na powrót do domu? – spytał. Szczerze mówiąc, nie byłam gotowa. Nie miałam ochoty na szczegółowe tłumaczenie wszystkiego mamie i tacie, a powrót do domu oznaczał także rozstanie z Embrym.

- Pozwól, że napiszę do twoich rodziców krótki liścik – wtrąciła Sue i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu czystej kartki. Gdy tylko ją znalazła, gorączkowo zaczęła pisać, po czym powiedziała: - Powiem im, że potknęłaś się i sama spadłaś z klifu. Nie ma potrzeby, by robić z Embry'ego jakiegoś złego faceta. – Kiedy skończyła, uśmiechnęła się i podała mi papierek wraz z mokrymi ubraniami. Embry od razu wziął je ode mnie i poprowadził w kierunku drzwi.

- Dzięki, Sue – powiedział jeszcze.

- Tak, dziękuję bardzo – włączyłam się. Kobieta ponownie się uśmiechnęła, pomachała nam na pożegnanie i z powrotem weszła do budynku.

- Na razie naprawdę nie chcę wracać do domu – przyznałam, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w samochodzie. – Co byś powiedział na to, abyśmy odwiedzili twoją mamę?

- Chciałbym, żebyś ją poznała, ale lepiej zorganizować spotkanie, gdy nie będziesz cała mokra i nie będzie ci groziło ryzyko złapania zapalenia płuc, jeśli zaraz nie odwiozę cię do domu.

- Powiedział ci ktoś kiedyś, że za bardzo dramatyzujesz? – Z naburmuszoną miną oparłam się o zagłówek, a moje mokre, rozczochrane włosy bezwładnie opadły i zasłoniły mi twarz. Embry pochylił się i odgarnął niektóre kosmyki na bok, po czym spojrzał za siebie i zaczął wyjeżdżać na główną drogę.

- Tak, parę osób.

Podróż do domu była stanowczo zbyt krótka. Karteczka od Sue, metaforycznie mówiąc, ciążyła mi w kieszeni. Klatka piersiowa nadal mnie bolała, ale opatrunek trochę pomagał, chociaż ograniczał możliwość głębokiego oddychania. Kiedy wreszcie dotarliśmy na miejsce i wyszliśmy z auta, Embry wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał objąć moją talię, ale się zawahał. Uśmiechnęłam się i chwyciłam jego dłoń.

- Dlaczego jesteście cali mokrzy? – spytał ojciec, gdy tylko pojawiliśmy się w drzwiach.

- Wydarzył się mały wypadek – mruknęłam, wyciągając papier z kieszeni. – Tylko nie strać głowy.

Podczas czytania jego oczy stopniowo się powiększały.

- Spadłaś z klifu?

- Spadłaś z klifu? – powtórzyła mama w sąsiednim pokoju. Szybko do nas przybiegła i mnie przytuliła, jednocześnie odciągając od Indianina.

- Prosto do wody – uściśliłam, krzywiąc się z bólu, który wywołał jej mocny uścisk.

- Masz wstrząśnienie mózgu i złamane żebro? – kontynuował tata. Mama lekko się odsunęła i przeprosiła. – Dlaczego pozwoliłeś jej spaść z klifu? – zwrócił się do Embry'ego.

- To był wypadek – przypomniałam mu. – To nie jego wina. On nawet zanurkował i wyciągnął mnie na brzeg. Nie ma o tym wzmianki w tej notatce?

- No jest – potwierdził ojciec sceptycznie.

- Przepraszam, nie pilnowałem jej zbyt uważnie – odezwał się Indianin. – Nie powinienem jej tam zabierać. To mój błąd.

Moi rodzice wyraźnie przyjęli do wiadomości żal Embry'ego.

- Cóż, w takim razie następnym razie powinniście bardziej uważać – oznajmiła mama.

- Następnym razem? – zagrzmiał ojciec. – A kto powiedział, że w ogóle będzie jakiś następny raz?

- Porozmawiamy o tym później – powiedziała do niego tonem wskazującym na to, że i tak postawi na swoim. Zawsze tak było. – Dziękujemy za uratowanie Dixie i odstawienie jej do domu.

- Naprawdę nie ma za co – odparł Embry. Chyba wreszcie się trochę rozluźnił. Popatrzył na mnie z tak ogromną ilością miłości i troski w oczach, której nie potrafiłam sobie nawet wyobrazić. - Zobaczymy się później, Dixie – dodał. Jego spojrzenie na to nie wskazywało, ale wiedziałam, że nie miał zamiaru przejmować się ewentualnymi zakazami mamy i taty. Zanim wyszedł, obdarzył mnie jeszcze przelotnym uśmiechem, zabierając moje serce ze sobą.


	15. Kłopot

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 15  
**

Następny poranek okazał się niezwykle nieznośny. Z każdym oddechem odczuwałam ból żeber, a ramię niemiłosiernie mnie rwało. Nie chciałam w ogóle go oglądać, mając nadzieję, że nie pojawił się na nim jeszcze większy siniak. Niestety, on już tam był – ciemnofioletowy, kształtem niewątpliwie przypominający odcisk ludzkiej dłoni. Miałam zatem wystarczający powód, by założyć bluzkę z długimi rękawami.

Normalna osoba pewnie odpuściłaby sobie pójście do szkoły. Rodzice zaproponowali mi nawet zostanie w domu, ale odmówiłam, bo nie chciałam dać im dodatkowej przyczyny robienia z tego wypadku poważniejszej sprawy. Mama i tak zadzwoniła do szkoły i wszystko opowiedziała, oczywiście zbytnio dramatyzując. Po tonie jej głosu można było przypuszczać, że znajdowałam się na granicy życia i śmierci.

Tak właściwie to zdziwiłam się bardzo, że pozwolili mi pójść, zwłaszcza że poprzedniego dnia tata mówił w taki sposób, jakby miał zamiar mnie związać i siłą zatrzymać w domu. W ostatecznym rozrachunku cieszyłam się, że postanowiłam iść na lekcje. Może rodzice w końcu zobaczą, że nic wielkiego się nie stało i nie będą chować urazy do Embry'ego.

A skoro o nim mowa...

Gdy wyszłam z domu, spotkałam go na podjeździe.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytałam natychmiast.

- Też miło mi cię widzieć – zaśmiał się, po czym dodał cicho, by moi rodzice nie mogli tego usłyszeć: - Nie jesteś w stanie kierować samochodem, a tym samym samodzielnie pojechać do szkoły. Doszedłem do wniosku, że jeśli zachowasz się wystarczająco mądrze i zostaniesz w domu, to dotrzymam ci towarzystwa, a jeśli okażesz się uparciuchem, to cię odwiozę, żebyś pod drodze nie zemdlała lub nie wpadła do rowu…

- Lub nie spaliła się w przypadkowym pożarze – wtrąciłam. – Och i jeszcze żeby nie uderzył mnie piorun, a potem nie zmiażdżyła ciężarówka. – Uderzyłam go w ramię zdrową ręką. – Znowu dramatyzujesz, Embry.

- Dobrze wiesz, że mówię prawdę – odparł, otwierając mi drzwi od strony pasażera. Bez sprzeciwu wślizgnęłam się do samochodu. Moją codzienną dawkę uporu wyczerpałam już na mamie i tacie.

- Jak tam sobie uważasz – mruknęłam. Usłyszałam, jak zachichotał, gdy zamykał drzwi.

Kiedy przed szkołą wysiadłam z auta Embry'ego, czułam, że wszyscy mi się przypatrywali. To, że chłopak mnie podwiózł, zdecydowanie nie miało pomóc w zwalczaniu tych plotek na mój temat, ale on zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Przed odjechaniem uśmiechnął się i powiedział, żebym do niego zadzwoniła, jeśli musiałabym wcześniej wrócić do domu. Zaskoczył mnie, że nie został, aby nie chodzić za mną w krok w krok na wypadek, jeśli zdecydowałam się zemdleć.

- Hej, Dixie – przywitała się Stacy, gdy spotkałyśmy się przed rozpoczęciem pierwszej lekcji. Uderzyła mnie lekko w ramię, co zapewne miało być gestem powitania. Wybrała jednak nieodpowiednie miejsce – ogromnego siniaka. Z bólu cofnęłam się o krok i straciłam równowagę, przez co wpadłam na szafki, a to z kolei wywołało kłucie w klatce piersiowej. Byłam bliska omdlenia, ale zacisnęłam zęby i przełknęłam ciężko, by powstrzymać wybuch płaczu.

- Ostrożnie – zdołałam wykrztusić. – Zraniłam się wczoraj w rękę.

- Och, wybacz – przeprosiła. – Co się stało?

- Zupełnie nie wiem – skłamałam. – Zrobiłam sobie siniaka z rodzaju tych, które na początku nie dają o sobie znać, a potem znienacka skóra robi się wściekle fioletowa. – Miałam nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to dość wiarygodnie, a nie tak, jakbym wymyślała coś na poczekaniu. Stacy uniosła brew, ale ostatecznie dała się nabrać.

- Tak, nienawidzę takich niespodzianek – odparła.

Nigdy nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, jak często na korytarzu człowiek wpada na innych uczniów. Dzisiaj było mi wyjątkowo ciężko, bo z obydwu stron ciała miałam jakieś obrażenia. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś mnie popchnął, albo nie mogłam oddychać, albo ramię zaczynało boleć tak, że myślałam, iż zaraz odpadnie.

Jedyną dobrą stroną mojej kontuzji było to, że nie musiałam ćwiczyć na w-fie. Dałam trenerowi Clappowi zwolnienie napisane przez mamę na różowej kartce. Podczas czytania nauczyciel zmarszczył czoło, a gdy skończył, odchrząknął i spytał:

- Spadłaś z klifu?

- Z klifu? – wtrąciła Stacy. – Przecież powiedziałaś, że nie wiesz, skąd się wziął ten siniak.

- Siniak? – mruknął trener Clapp, spoglądając na papier. – Tutaj napisano, że masz złamane żebro.

Jęknęłam w duchu, kiedy moja przyjaciółka gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze do płuc.

- Złamane żebro? O czym pan mówi?

- Wyjaśnię ci to później – wymamrotałam.

- Możesz nie ćwiczyć, ale musisz się przebrać w strój – powiedział nauczyciel. – Takie są zasady.

Oczywiście, że takie były zasady. Teraz wszyscy zobaczą okropny siniak na mojej ręce, tylko dlatego, że kiedyś jak idiotka obcięłam rękawy swojej bluzki od dresu. Na kilka sekund zamknęłam oczy, a potem pomaszerowałam do przebieralni.

- Dixie, porozmawiaj ze mną! – zażądała Stacy, gdy obie się tam znalazłyśmy. – Naprawdę spadłaś z klifu? - Najwyraźniej nie sprawiało jej problemu to, że byłyśmy w pomieszczeniu pełnych obcych dziewczyn, które natychmiast obróciły się w naszą stronę.

- Tak, Stacy. Spadłam z klifu podczas mojego wczorajszego pobytu w La Push. Pojechałam do Embry'ego – powiedziałam, wyciągając rzeczy z mojej szafki i starając się nie zwracać uwagi na spojrzenia szepczących dookoła koleżanek.

- Więc to właśnie od tego nabiłaś sobie siniaka? – domagała się wyjaśnień. – Od upadku z klifu?

- Tak sądzę – przyznałam, zabierając się do rozpinania guzików mojej bluzki. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak założę podkoszulkę od dresu.

Stacy wyraźnie nie przekonały te wyjaśnienia, jednak już nic nie powiedziała. Dopiero gdy zdjęłam koszulę, wzięła głęboki oddech, co sprawiło, że inne dziewczyny ponownie zaczęły się nami interesować. Nie musiałam nawet na nie patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, jakie wrażenie zrobiło na nich to, co zobaczyły. Stacy z przerażeniem patrzyła na bardzo dużego siniaka układającego się na moim ramieniu jak odcisk ludzkiej dłoni. Pewnie nie oszczędziła sobie także zasinienia w okolicy złamanego żebra.

- Dixie... – szepnęła.

- Nic mi nie jest – odparłam gniewnym tonem. Nie złościłam się ani na nią, ani na Embry'ego, ani na Lisę, ani na nikogo. Byłam wściekła na to całe zamieszanie. Dlaczego nic nie przebiegało tak, jak powinno? Powoli założyłam na siebie podkoszulek, nieustannie mrugając, aby powstrzymać łzy bólu i zdenerwowania.

- Embry ci to zrobił? – spytała Lisa z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

- Nie – zaprzeczyłam szybko.

- To dlaczego ten siniak przypomina ludzką dłoń?

- Pewnie stało sie to wtedy, jak wyciągał mnie z wody. To był wypadek...

- To wcale nie wygląda mi na wypadek.

- Wiesz co? – warknęłam, obracając się w jej stronę. Zanim zdążyłam powiedzieć coś więcej, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i głos pana Clappa:

- Dziewczęta, pospieszcie się!

Nikt nie kontynuował już tej rozmowy i wszystkie w ciszy kontynuowałyśmy przygotowywanie się do lekcji. Kiedy wciągnęłam na siebie dresowe spodnie, wyszłam ze Stacy na zewnątrz. Dziewczyna nic nie mówiła, a z jej ponurej twarzy wyczytałam, że cały czas się martwiła.

- Nie martw się o mnie, Stacy – poprosiłam. – Nie dzieje się nic złego.

Nadal nie odezwała się ani słowem. Kiedy dotarłyśmy do sali gimnastycznej, ona dołączyła do rozgrzewających się dziewcząt, a ja ruszyłam w stronę trybun. Zastałam tam trenera Clappa, który stał obok wolnych miejsc z rękami założonymi na biodrach, jakby był kimś bardzo ważnym. Gdy usiadłam, spojrzał na mnie i uniósł brwi. Też na niego popatrzyłam i od razu odwrócił wzrok.

Starałam się znaleźć jakąś wygodną pozycję na strasznie niewygodnym, plastikowym krzesełku, ale mi się to nie udało. Przez całą lekcję siedziałam więc jak na szpilkach, obserwując, jak dziewczyny odbijały piłkę w tę i z powrotem przez całą salę.

Czułam, że przez ten cały wypadek wydarzy się coś złego. Po prostu wiedziałam, że na pewno nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego.

Po skończonych lekcjach przyjechał po mnie Embry. Opowiedziałam mu o wszystkim, co się stało, ale na początku nie potrafiłam nic wyczytać z jego twarzy.

- Chyba możemy tylko czekać i obserwować, jak to się rozwija – powiedział, swoją rozgrzaną dłonią łapiąc moją. – Jestem pewien, że wszystko się ułoży – dodał, jednak jego mimika mówiła co innego. Na czole widniały mu zmarszczki zmartwienia. Chciałam je natychmiast wygładzić i sprawić, żeby strach nas opuścił.

Gdy dojechaliśmy do mojego domu, Embry delikatnie pocałował mnie w policzek i znowu zapewnił, że wszystko się ułoży. Następnie wyszłam z samochodu i obdarzyłam go pocieszającym uśmiechem, po czym ruszyłam w stronę domu.

Kiedy weszłam do środka, tata właśnie odkładał słuchawkę telefonu. Mama opierała się o kuchenną szafkę i w zamyśleniu gryzła paznokieć kciuka. Robiła to tylko wtedy, gdy się czymś martwiła.

- Stało się coś złego? – spytałam.

Twarz ojca była pozbawiona emocji jak u posągu. Po chwili odezwał się z południowym akcentem:

- Natychmiast pokaż mi swoje ramię.


	16. Odrętwiała

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 16**

Zalała mnie fala strachu. Co oni zamierzali zrobić? Czy chcieli zadzwonić po gliny i zakazać mi widywać się z Embrym? Ta ostatnia myśl spowodowała, że poczułam się tak, jakby ktoś wbił nóż prosto w moje serce.

- A po co? – spytałam, starając się brzmieć na zdziwioną.

- Dzwonił dyrektor szkoły – odpowiedział tata. Nadal był sztywny, ale zdołał już pozbyć się południowego akcentu ze swojego głosu. – Zarówno on, jak i pedagog otrzymali od innych uczniów informację, że na twoich rękach znajdują się ogromne siniaki, przypominające kształtem ludzką dłoń. Embry ci to zrobił, prawda?

- Tato! – pisnęłam w proteście.

Na moment zamknął oczy, po czym powtórzył:

- Natychmiast pokaż mi swoje ramię.

W ciszy przygryzłam wargę, odłożyłam plecak na podłogę i zdjęłam kurtkę, starając się ukryć oznaki towarzyszącemu tej czynności bólu żeber, a następnie podwinęłam rękawy bluzki. Najpierw pokazałam im tę zdrową rękę, dopiero potem podciągnęłam materiał wyżej, by mogli zobaczyć okropnego siniaka. Moja mama gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze do płuc.

- Dixie... – szepnęła drżącym głosem.

Spojrzałam na nich i zauważyłam, że oczy obojga znacznie się powiększyły, a na dodatek ojciec się trząsł.

- To nie tak jak myślicie...

- A jak? – wtrącił, zaciskając dłoń w pięść.

- To był wypadek. Embry po prostu wyciągał mnie z wody...

- Dixie, to nie mógł być wypadek – westchnął, starając się uspokoić. – Nikt nie jest aż taki silny. Nigdy nie widziałem tak ogromnego siniaka. I zobacz, jak twoje ramię spuchło!

- Nie zrobił tego celowo! – powiedziałam, a mój głos robił się coraz bardziej donośny. – Po prostu mi uwierzcie!

- Chcemy ci wierzyć – odezwała się mama, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu ojca. – Ale Embry... – Zawahała się. – Ale Embry wygląda na osobę...

- Mamo! – przerwałam jej. – Masz pojęcie, jak śmiesznie teraz brzmisz?

- Nie odzywaj się w tej sposób do własnej matki! – warknął tata, strzepując z siebie dłoń mamy i robiąc krok w moją stronę.

- Więc nie osądzajcie Embry'ego! – odkrzyknęłam. – Nie znacie go! Spotkaliście go zaledwie raz!

- Nie polubię żadnego chłopaka, który w jakikolwiek sposób cię skrzywdził! – oznajmił, wyraźnie tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. Zrobił kolejny krok w moją stronę, a jego twarz jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniała ze złości.

- To był wypadek!

- To nie był wypadek! Dixie, nie okłamuj nas!

- Nie okłamuję! Po prostu mi uwierzcie! – Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że zaczęłam płakać, dopóki głos mi się nie załamał i nie poczułam łez spływających po moich policzkach.

- Nigdy nie chcę cię widzieć w towarzystwie tego chłopaka, zrozumiano? – powiedział ojciec przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Na chwilę serce mi stanęło i pomyślałam, że umieram. W mojej głowie pojawiła się nieprzenikniona pustka i cała zdrętwiałam, nie potrafiąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Przełknęłam łzy, czując gorycz w ustach i lekko się zachwiałam, jakbym miała się przewrócić.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić – szepnęłam w końcu.

- Dixie – zaczął spokojnie tata – ten chłopak ma szczęście, że nie zadzwoniliśmy na policję.

Zamknęłam oczy i odparłam:

- Więc czemu tego nie zrobicie? I tak już nie możecie bardziej wszystkiego zepsuć.

- Twój dyrektor – odezwała się cicho mama – powiedział... powiedział, że odkąd pojawiłaś się w szkole, krążą po niej pewne plotki na twój temat, więc jeśli zadzwonimy na policję, to... no cóż... w tym małym miasteczku... wszystko rozniesie się jeszcze bardziej. Nie zrobimy tego, jeśli obiecasz, że już nigdy się z nim nie spotkasz.

- Ty lubisz Embry'ego – przypomniałam, patrząc jej prosto w oczy, które również były pełne łez. – Od razu go polubiłaś.

- Myślałam, że pomoże ci się tutaj zaaklimatyzować, kochanie. Ale się myliłam.

Znowu przełknęłam łzy.

- Ja go kocham, mamo.

- Dixie... – zaczęła, ale ja już się odwróciłam i pobiegłam na górę. Wiedziałam, co zamierzała powiedzieć. Że nie mam racji. Że jestem za młoda na to, by wiedzieć, czym jest miłość. Wciąż traktowali mnie jak małą dziewczynkę.

Opadłam na łóżko i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Odrętwienie odeszło, ale zamiast niego pojawił się ból. Ogromny ból. Łzy nadal ciekły mi po policzkach. Nie mogłam trzymać się z daleka od Embry'ego. To po prostu niemożliwe...

Ale musiałam. Jeśli rodzice zadzwonią na policję, to Embry pójdzie do więzienia, a wtedy bylibyśmy oddzieleni także żelaznymi kratami. Nie miałam prawa mu tego zrobić.

Jednak najbardziej nie podobała mi się myśl... jak ja mu o tym wszystkim powiem.

Ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że wcale nie musiałam nic mu mówić. Zrobił to ojciec. Embry przyjechał po mnie tak jak poprzedniego dnia, więc tata wyszedł na zewnątrz, by „odbyć z nim pogawędkę". Słyszałam tylko ich podniesione, przepełnione złością głosy, a kiedy chciałam do nich dołączyć, mama mi to uniemożliwiła.

- Pozwól im to załatwić pomiędzy sobą, kochanie.

- Mamo, muszę tam pójść – nalegałam, starając się delikatnie usunąć ją sprzed drzwi.

- Po prostu się nie wtrącaj – poprosiła.

- To ja powinnam mu o wszystkim powiedzieć, mamo! – Popchnęłam ją nieco mocniej i wybiegłam na zewnątrz, zanim znowu zdążyła mnie powstrzymać. Gdy znalazłam się na podjeździe, zastałam tam tylko ojca, stojącego z rękami położonymi na biodrach, a w oddali dostrzegłam samochód Embry'ego.

- Nie pozwoliłeś mi się nawet pożegnać? – wyszeptałam.

Ojciec zerknął na mnie ponad ramieniem.

- Powiedziałem ci już, że już nigdy nie chcę cię widzieć w pobliżu tego chłopaka i mam nadzieję, że się do tego zastosujesz.

Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko wsiadłam do swojego auta i ruszyłam w stronę szkoły, cały czas walcząc ze łzami.

Zazwyczaj spotykałam się ze Stacy na parkingu, ale dzisiaj jej tu nie zastałam. Nie wpadłam na nią aż do lunchu. Gdy w końcu nadeszła długa przerwa, usiadłam obok niej przy stoliku, przy którym siedział także Dan i parę innych osób. Nie byłam głodna, więc kupiłam sobie jedynie butelkę wody. Odrętwienie z powrotem wróciło. To wszystko wydawało mi się takie nierealne. Ciągle nie mogłam przyjąć do wiadomości tego, że już nigdy nie zobaczę Embry'ego. Ciągle myślałam, że przyjedzie po mnie po lekcjach, wybierzemy się na spacer po plaży albo pójdziemy gdzieś z Quilem lub jego pozostałymi przyjaciółmi i wszystko będzie normalne.

Westchnęłam i założyłam nogę na nogę.

- Wszystko okej? – zapytała z wahaniem Stacy.

- Moi rodzice zakazali mi widywać się z Embrym, bo zadzwonili do nich ze szkoły. Najwidoczniej ktoś powiedział dyrektorowi i pedagogowi o tym pieprzonym siniaku na moim ramieniu.

Dan zadławił się kęsem kanapki. W zasadzie nie przeklinałam, ale w tym przypadku takie określenie wydało mi się odpowiednie.

- Wiesz, kto to zrobił? – spytała dziewczyna siedząca naprzeciwko mnie, Lindsey.

- Ja – szepnęła nieoczekiwanie Stacy.

- Stacy? – Odwróciłam głową, by na nią spojrzeć. – To ty? Jak mogłaś?

- Martwiłam się – wyjaśniła, nadal szepcząc. – Nie chciałam, żeby stało ci się coś złego...

- No cóż – powiedziałam ze złością, wstając. – Chyba trochę się spóźniłaś.

Szybkim krokiem ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia. Słyszałam, jak mnie wołała, ale ją zignorowałam. Szłam przed siebie, przemierzając stołówkę i nie przestałam, dopóki nie znalazłam się przy samochodzie. Weszłam do środka i natychmiast przekręciłam kluczyk w stacyjce, odpalając silnik. Włączyłam radio i pogłośniłam dźwięk tak bardzo, że muzyka powodowała lekkie drżenie szyb, a następnie nacisnęłam pedał gazu i wyjechałam z parkingu, kierując się w stronę La Push.


	17. Jak wielu idiotów?

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 17**

Podczas jazdy po policzkach zaczęły cieknąć mi łzy. Myślałam, że Stacy to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Wydawała się najmilszą osobą, jaką tu spotkałam i natychmiast odnalazłyśmy wspólny język. Jak mogła zrobić coś takiego? Tylko powiększyła tym mój ból…

Zatrzymałam samochód na światłach i uderzyłam głową w kierownicę. Wiedziałam, dlaczego tak postąpiła. Martwiła się. Powinnam się z tego powodu cieszyć, ale nie potrafiłam. Liczyło się tylko to, że przysporzyła mnie i Embry'emu dodatkowych kłopotów, a nie mogłam znieść sytuacji, w której widziałam jego cierpienie.

Gdy opuściłam przedmieścia Forks i wjechałam na teren rezerwatu, docisnęłam pedał gazu. Starałam się nie myśleć o konsekwencjach mojej ucieczki z lekcji. Rodzice prawdopodobnie będą źli, a gdy dowiedzą się, że pojechałam spotkać się z facetem, z którym zakazali mi się widywać, to kompletnie się wściekną.

Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce, zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wiedziałam, gdzie Embry mieszkał lub nawet gdzie powinnam go szukać. Mogłam udać się do domu Sue, ale nie pamiętałam, jak się tam dostać. Przejechałam więc wzdłuż całej drogi głównej i zaparkowałam przy plaży. Oparłam się o zagłówek i otarłam dłońmi łzy z twarzy. Musiałam znaleźć Embry'ego.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Plaża była niemal całkowicie pusta. W oddali dostrzegłam parę osób surfujących na falach, ale nic mi to nie pomogło. Nie rozpoznałam żadnej z nich. Otworzyłam drzwi i wyszłam na zewnątrz, witając chłodny wiatr. Polubiłam już trochę Waszyngton… na tak długo, jak był tutaj Embry.

Nagle wyczułam w powietrzu dziwne drżenie, jakbym przeszła w miejscu, gdzie przebiegały fale radiowe. Po chwili usłyszałam śmiech i zobaczyłam, że z lasu wyszli dwaj mężczyźni. Wyglądali niemal tak samo jak członkowie sfory Embry'ego, ale na pewno nigdy wcześniej ich nie widziałam... Ale jeśli byli zmiennokształtnymi, to chyba nie mogli być źli albo niebezpieczni, prawda?

- Hej! – zawołałam i pobiegłam we właściwym kierunku.

Nieznajomi zatrzymali się i spojrzeli na mnie ponad swoimi barkami, a potem wymienili spojrzenia i wzruszyli ramionami.

- Wszystko okej?

Prawdopodobnie ich zaniepokojenie wywołały ślady płaczu na mojej twarzy. Usiłowałam nie myśleć, jak cholernie źle wyglądałam.

- Szukam kogoś – powiedziałam. – Znacie Embry'ego Calla?

Znowu spojrzeli po sobie.

- Tak, znamy – odpowiedział jeden z nich. – A po co go szukasz?

Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Surferzy znajdowali się na tyle daleko, że nie mogli nas usłyszeć, nawet jeśli by tego chcieli.

- Jestem jego wpojeniem – wyjaśniłam cicho.

Wyraźnie zaskoczyłam ich tym wyznaniem.

- To ty jesteś Dixie? – zapytali jednocześnie.

Przygryzłam wargę i pokiwałam głową. Czy to było aż takie zadziwiające?

- Co się do cholery z tobą stało? – spytał jeden. Drugi trącił go łokciem w reakcji na sformułowanie „do cholery".

- To długa historia – powiedziałam. – Po prostu muszę go znaleźć.

- Nie widzieliśmy się z nim przez parę dni – odparł jeden z nich.

- Nie jesteśmy z jednej sfory – dodał drugi.

- A tak w ogóle to jestem Collin – powiedział ten pierwszy.

- A ja Brady.

- To pomożecie mi znaleźć Embry'ego czy nie? – spytałam. Wiedziałam, że pewnie zabrzmiało to niegrzecznie, ale zaczynałam się już naprawdę niecierpliwić. Odrętwienie powoli ponownie przeradzało się w ból.

- Jasne – odparł Collin. – Chodź z nami. – Wskazał, żebym ruszyła za nim. Na moment się zawahałam. Przecież praktycznie nie znałam tych gości… Ale końcu byli zmiennokształtnymi. Musieli być dobrzy. Szybko ruszyłam za nimi, starając się dorównać ich żwawemu tempu.

Zaprowadzili mnie do małego, niezbyt okazałego domku. Był jeszcze mniejszy od domu Sue i w gorszym stanie, ale nadal wyglądał całkiem uroczo.

- Embry tutaj mieszka? – spytałam cicho.

- Tak – potwierdził Brady swobodnym tonem.

Collin zapukał do drzwi. Czekałam cierpliwie, a przynajmniej próbowałam to robić. Złapałam się na tym, że bębniłam palcami o barierkę werandy, gdzie czekaliśmy na to, aż ktoś nam otworzy. Parę chwil później zrobiła to kobieta mająca około czterdziestu lat. Czarne, długie włosy związała w kucyk i uśmiechała się do nas uprzejmie.

- W czym mogę wam pomóc? – spytała. Zorientowałam się, że to mama Embry'ego. Kiedy przyjrzałam się dokładniej jej twarzy, dostrzegłam pomiędzy nimi pewne podobieństwa.

- Embry jest w domu? – spytał Collin.

Kobieta prychnęła.

- Nigdy go nie ma. Pewnie poszedł gdzieś z kolegami. Zazwyczaj nie mówi mi, gdzie idzie - powiedziała nieco smutnym głosem. Czyżby własny syn nie powiedział jej, że jest zmiennokształtnym? Niby dlaczego miałby tego nie zrobić?

- No cóż, to w takim razie dziękujemy za pomoc. – Collin i Brady zaczęli już iść, ale ja przez moment zostałam z mamą Embry'ego.

- Nic mu nie jest, prawda? – spytała. W jej oczach dostrzegłam skupienie. – Nie wpakował się w żadne tarapaty, tak?

Miałam taką nadzieję…

- Nic mu nie jest, proszę się nie martwić. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niej i dogoniłam chłopaków.

- To jedno miejsce mamy z głowy – powiedział Brady, marszcząc brwi. – Co najwyżej możemy spróbować jeszcze u Clearwaterów.

Pokiwałam głową z roztargnieniem. Nie mogłam usunąć z myśli twarzy mamy Embry'ego. Nie potrafiłam sobie nawet wyobrazić, co ona czuła w tej sytuacji.

- Czy mama Embry'ego nie wie, że… no wiecie?

- Nie, to wbrew zasadom – powiedział stanowczo Collin.

- To nie wydaje się w porządku – odparłam, przyspieszając, by móc dotrzymać im kroku. Brady to zauważył i trochę zwolnił.

- To nie w porządku, ale takie są zasady.

Nie pokonaliśmy jakiejś astronomicznej odległości, ale droga okazała się na tyle długa, że zaczęłam ciężej oddychać, a to z kolei spowodowało wzmożenie bólu. Ciasny opatrunek uniemożliwiał mi branie głębokich wdechów, więc dyszałam jak jakiś chart. Colin i Brady myśleli, że zaraz zemdleję.

- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewniałam, starając się dojść do siebie.

- Ale masz tak jakby... napad czy coś. Jeśli umrzesz, to my też możemy zacząć żegnać się z życiem, bo Embry nas zabije – powiedział Brady, po czym odwrócił się do Collina i syknął: – Czy ona czasem nie robi się niebieska?

Zaśmiałam się, ale było to błędem, bo spowodowałam tym cholernie pieczący ból gardła. Chłopaki mieli takie przerażone miny, że miałam ochotę śmiać się jeszcze bardziej, więc musiała odwrócić się do nich plecami. Postarałam się też myśleć o smutnych rzeczach, takich jak na przykład… stracenie Embry'ego.

Sue ucieszyła się na nasz widok, po czym zaprowadziła całą trójkę na tylnie podwórko, gdzie na werandzie siedzieli pogrążeni w rozmowie Seth i Leah.

- Hej, Dixie! Lepiej się czujesz? – spytał z nadzieją Seth.

- Tak, lepiej, dzięki – uspokoiłam go z uśmiechem.

- Chyba możecie nam pomóc – powiedział Brady. – Pomagamy Dixie w jej akcji poszukiwawczej Embry'ego.

Leah arogancko parsknęła śmiechem.

- Bawimy się w grę: „Jak wielu idiotów znajdzie Embry'ego"?

Seth ją zignorował.

- On… - powiedział niepewnie i spojrzał mi o w oczy – miał kiepski poranek. Ostatnim razem, kiedy go słyszałem, biegał bez sensu po okolicy. Zaraz go zawołałam – obiecał, po czym pobiegł truchtem w stronę lasu i zniknął w gęstwinie drzew. Po chwili wyczułam w powietrzu to zabawne drżenie, które oznajmiało czyjąś przemianę. Wzdrygnęłam się i Brady gwałtownie nabrał powietrza do płuc.

- Lepiej usiądź, Dixie – poprosił ze skupieniem. – Postaraj się nie rozsypać na kawałki, dopóki Embry tu nie przyjdzie.

Przygryzłam wargę, starając się nie roześmiać i usiadłam na schodku w miejscu, które wcześniej zajmował Seth. Leah wyprostowała się i trochę ode mnie odsunęła.

- To co, już się przy was rozkleiła? – spytała.

- Tak – wyjaśnił Brady. – Jak tu szliśmy, chyba miała jakiś... napad czy coś. Na dodatek jej twarz zrobiła się niebieska.

- Nieprawda – wtrąciłam. – Wcale nie zrobiłam się niebieska!

- Mogłaś zobaczyć swoją twarz? – zaśmiał się Brady. – Nie sądzę.

- Dobra, niech wam będzie – westchnęłam. – Możemy już skończyć temat?

Leah uniosła z ciekawością brew. Po chwili mój telefon zaczął dzwonić. Powinnam się tego spodziewać, bo skoro uciekłam z lekcji, to prędzej czy później musiało to nastąpić. Sprawdziłam wyświetlacz i zobaczyłam na nim imię Stacy. Zignorowałam połączenie, naciskając odpowiedni guzik.

- Nie masz zamiaru odebrać? – zapytał z zaskoczeniem Collin.

Uśmiechnęłam się gorzko i odpowiedziałam:

- W tej chwili raczej nie mam ochoty na żadne rozmowy.

Gdy skończyłam zdanie, ponownie poczułam w powietrzu dziwne drżenie i po kilkunastu sekundach z lasu wyszedł Seth.

- Już tu idzie.

- Poprawił mu się choć trochę humorek? – mruknęła Leah.

- O tak, nawet bardzo trochę – odparł Seth.

Oparłam głowę o barierkę i zamknęłam w oczy. W wyobraźni zobaczyłam Embry'ego biegnącego do mnie w postaci wilka. Mój rycerz w futrzanej zbroi... Ha, musiałam zapamiętać ten obrazek!

- Okej, to my już lecimy – oznajmił Collin.

- Miło było cię poznać, Dixie – dodał Brady. Collin skinął głową w moim kierunku, a następnie obaj się odwrócili i sobie poszli. Po ich zniknięciu w powietrzu znowu pojawiło się to dziwne drżenie. Chyba musiałam się już do tego przyzwyczaić i traktować to jako całkowicie normalne zjawisko.

- Za jak długo Embry tu będzie? – spytałam Setha.

- Nie był daleko, więc pewnie przybiegnie za parę minut.

Kiwnęłam głową i znowu oparłam się o poręcz. Przypadkowo uderzyłam się w ramię i cicho syknęłam.

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał chłopak. – Krzywisz się z bólu...

- To tylko ręka – zapewniłam z uśmiechem.

Drzwi za mną się otworzyły i Leah się odsunęła, by nie zostać uderzoną. Wyszła z nich Sue. Na jej twarzy nie widniał już pogodny uśmiech.

- Co się dzieje? – spytał ją Seth, więc najwyraźniej także zauważył tę zmianę.

- Przed chwilą dzwonił Charlie. Rodzice Dixie zawiadomili policję. Myślą, że Embry ją porwał. Charlie właśnie tutaj jedzie.

- Kim jest Charlie? – spytałam. - Nie mogę po prostu zadzwonić do rodziców i powiedzieć im, że jestem tu z własnej woli? Przecież nawet nie widziałam jeszcze Embry'ego i wy możecie to potwierdzić.

- Charlie to komendant tutejszego posterunku i nasz przyjaciel. Wie o zmiennokształtnych i powiedziałam mu już, że przyjechałaś tu sama, ale... – przygryzła wargę – twoi rodzice powiedzieli mu o twoim siniaku i złamanych żebrach. Nalegają, by go aresztować.


	18. Czy zrobiłeś to?

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 18**

- Nalegają, by go aresztować? – powtórzyłam, czując, że krew odpływa mi z twarzy. To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę.

- Ale Charlie o wszystkim wie – odezwał się Seth. – Nie zrobi bezmyślnie wszystkiego, co mu każą, prawda?

- Mam taką nadzieję – odparła Sue. – Jednak nie zapominajmy, że to jego praca. Nie może zignorować jakiejś sprawy tylko dlatego, że zna ludzi w nią zamieszanych.

- Przecież Charlie nie aresztuje niewinnej osoby! – zawołał chłopak bardziej rozgorączkowanym głosem. Jego słowa zawisły w powietrzu jak ciemny, gęsty dym. Embry nie zrobił niczego złego. Uratował mnie, ale teraz mógł pójść przez to do więzienia. Wyraz twarzy Setha powiedział mi, że w pewnym sensie czuł się on za tę sytuację odpowiedzialny. Gdyby na ognisku nie stracił nad sobą kontroli, nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca.

- Przekonamy się, kiedy tutaj dotrze – stwierdziła Sue i odwróciła się, by spojrzeć w moją stronę. – Wygląda na to, że twoi rodzice jadą razem z nim.

- Świetnie – mruknęłam, zamykając oczy. Nie chciałam spotkać się twarzą w twarz z nimi i ich olbrzymim gniewem. Chociaż... Czy mogli zrobić mi coś gorszego niż zakazanie widywania się z Embrym?

Podczas całej rozmowy Leah nie odezwała się ani słowem. Albo nie miała nic do powiedzenia, albo kompletnie nie przejmowała się tą sprawą. Nie potrafiłam sobie jednak wyobrazić, że jej milczenie mogło być spowodowane tym drugim powodem. Przecież ona i Embry należeli do tej samej sfory, która praktycznie stanowiła pewien rodzaj rodziny. Dziewczyna musiała coś czuć, ale najwidoczniej postanowiła nie wyrażać na głos swoich opinii.

- Embry jest tutaj – zakomunikował Seth. Po chwili wyczułam w powietrzu znajome, dziwne drżenie. Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam Embry'ego, który biegł truchtem w moim kierunku.

- Embry – westchnęłam z ulgą, po czym wstałam tak szybko, jak pozwoliło mi na to obolałe ciało i zmniejszyłam dystans pomiędzy nami. Kilka sekund później objął mnie delikatnie i poczułam znajome ciepło jego ciała.

- Nie powinno cię tutaj być, Dixie – powiedział.

Uniosłam głowę, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie udało mi się nic z nich wyczytać.

- Musiałam cię zobaczyć – wyznałam. – Nie mogłam bez ciebie wytrzymać.

Na moment Embry przymknął powieki, ale szybko je podniósł i spojrzał na Setha.

- Charlie już tu jedzie?

Chłopak pokiwał głową.

- Jak dużo słyszałeś?

- Wystarczająco dużo, by zorientować się, że stałem się poszukiwanym przestępcą – mruknął zgorzkniałym tonem. Złapałam go za rękę i mocno ją ścisnęłam.

Seth milczał przez chwilę i w końcu oznajmił:

- Charlie prawie już tu jest. Twoi rodzice jadą za nim, Dixie.

Embry musiał dostrzec mój zszokowany wyraz twarzy, bo zaśmiał się i wyjaśnił:

- Seth ma bardzo dobry słuch.

- Dobrze wiedzieć – skwitowałam, lekko unosząc kąciki warg.

- Nie spytałem cię nawet, jak się czujesz – powiedział na głos, bardziej do siebie niż do mnie.

- Wszystko w porządku – zapewniłam. – Nie martw się.

- Naprawdę nic na to nie poradzę, że się o ciebie martwię – przyznał, uśmiechając się, chociaż w jego oczach dostrzegłam smutek.

Embry odwrócił się w stronę drogi dokładnie w chwili, gdy zrobili to też Seth i Leah. Wyglądało to jednocześnie dziwnie i ciekawie. Parę sekund później zza zakrętu wyłonił się policyjny radiowóz, za którym dostrzegłam auto moich rodziców. W tym momencie zapragnęłam stać się niewidzialna. Chciałam zniknąć wraz z Embrym i zostawić wszystkie problemy za sobą. Niestety to życzenie się nie spełniło.

- Dzień dobry. – Komendant kiwnął głową w naszym kierunku, a następnie uścisnął dłoń Sethowi i Embry'emu. Wyglądał na faceta, który mógłby być czyimś najukochańszym wujkiem. Dobrze patrzyło mu z oczu, ale wyraz twarzy miał poważny.

- Witaj, Charlie – przywitała się Sue.

- Dixie! – usłyszałam płaczliwy pisk mamy i wzdrygnęłam się. Pospiesznie podbiegła do mnie i mocno przytuliła do siebie, jednocześnie odsuwając się od Embry'ego. – Nic ci nie jest? – spytała, gdy trochę się odchyliła.

- Wszystko w porządku – wymamrotałam.

- Nie bój się, kochanie, już dobrze. Jesteś bezpieczna…

- Bezpieczna? – powtórzyłam. – A niby czemu miałabym nie być wcześniej bezpieczna? Przyszłam tu z własnej woli. Embry pojawił się zaledwie dwie minuty temu.

- To prawda – wtrąciła Sue. – Przez cały czas Dixie była tylko z nami.

- Rozumiem zatem, że to nie było porwanie – powiedział Charlie, spoglądając najpierw na mamę, a potem na ojca. – Wezwali mnie państwo także ze względu na podejrzenie pobicia?

- Tak – potwierdził tata, robiąc krok do przodu. – Pokaż mu, Dixie, co on ci zrobił.

- Tato, to był wypadek! Mówiłam ci już! Nie ma najmniejszego powodu, by to całe zamieszanie trwało nadal.

- Charlie, ja też byłem wtedy na plaży – odezwał się Seth. – Embry uratował ją przed niebezpieczeństwem. – Zrozumiałam, że chłopak celowo użył słowa „niebezpieczeństwo" zamiast wyrażenia „utonięcie w oceanie", bo komendant znał prawdziwą wersję zdarzeń. Wiedział, że Seth stracił nad sobą panowanie.

- Mogę zobaczyć twoje obrażenia tak dla własnej wiadomości? – spytał mnie Charlie. Nie byłam pewna, po której stał stronie, ale coś w jego spojrzeniu spowodowało, że się zgodziłam. Podwinęłam rękaw i oczom wszystkich ukazały się ciemne siniaki, które do złudzenia przypominały odbicie palców ludzkiej dłoni. Embry gwałtownie nabrał powietrza do płuc i zdałam sobie sprawę, że tak właściwie zobaczył to po raz pierwszy. Charlie natychmiast na niego zerknął.

- Czy zrobiłeś to tej młodej damie? – spytał go.

Moje serce nigdy wcześniej nie biło tak szybko, gdy popatrzyłam na twarz Embry'ego. Wyraźnie był w rozsypce, ale i tak udało mu się powiedzieć:

- Tak, zrobiłem. Jednak, tak jak wszyscy mówią, chciałem chronić ją przed niebezpieczeństwem.

- Nikt nie jest w stanie zrobić takich siniaków przypadkowo, szeryfie – wtrącił ojciec ze złością. Komendant przeniósł spojrzenie na niego.

- Chłopcy z plemienia Quileutów są znacznie silniejsi niż można przypuszczać. To musi być uwarunkowane genetycznie lub coś w tym rodzaju.

Usłyszałam cichy chichot Setha. Na szczęście moi rodzice tego nie zauważyli.

- Czy to go usprawiedliwia? – spytał ojciec. – Przecież on skrzywdził moją córkę!

- Moja córka też była na tamtym spotkaniu – powiedział Charlie. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodziło, ale po chwili przypomniałam sobie, że mowa o Belli Cullen. – Rozmawiałem z nią tego ranka, tuż po tym, jak odebrałem państwa zgłoszenie. Również opowiedziała mi historię o wypadku i ja jej ufam, podobnie jak ufam Clearwaterom. Znam Embry'ego bardzo dobrze i wiem, że nigdy nie zraniłby kogoś umyślnie.

- Szeryfie Swan… - zaczął tata, ale Charlie uciszył go gestem ręki.

- Podjąłem już decyzję, panie Wilson – oświadczył, a potem mrugnął do mnie dyskretnie i dodał: - To ja będę się zbierał. Powinienem już iść.

- Zamierza pan tak po prostu sobie iść? – zapytał ojciec ze zdenerwowaniem.

- Tak – zaśmiał się komendant. – Nie jestem już potrzebny.

Prawie zawyłam ze szczęścia. Szybko wyrwałam się z uścisku mamy i przytuliłam się do Embry'ego. Odwzajemnił uścisk i poczułam, że pocałował mnie we włosy. Po chwili usłyszałam, jak Charlie zatrzasnął drzwi. Nie podniosłam głowy, dopóki nie rozległ się odgłos zapalanego silnika.

Moi oniemieli rodzice patrzyli na siebie nawzajem. Po chwili ojciec obdarzył mnie spojrzeniem, które wyraźnie mówiło, że prawdziwe kłopoty miały się dopiero zacząć.

- Nie myśl sobie, że zwalniamy cię ze szlabanu. Zabieraj stąd swój cholerny tyłek i do samochodu.

Był wkurzony. Tak cholernie wkurzony, że przeklął, chociaż zdarzało się mu się to niezwykle rzadko.

Spojrzałam Embry'emu w oczy i ścisnęłam jego rękę, mając nadzieję, że zrozumiał, iż niedługo się zobaczymy. Nie obchodziło mnie zdanie rodziców. Nie potrafiłam trzymać się od niego z daleka.


	19. To mi się podoba

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 19**

Podczas jazdy do domu ciszę panującą w samochodzie przerywały jedynie delikatne odgłosy wydobywające się z radia. Ledwie je słyszałam, ale bałam się poprosić o pogłośnienie dźwięku, bo mogłabym w ten sposób przypadkowo zacząć rozmowę. Jednak z drugiej strony cisza mnie zabijała. Musiałam wiedzieć, o czym w tym momencie myśleli rodzice. Co zamierzali zrobić?

Ojciec nie rozluźnił się ani na chwilę. Jako prawnik nigdy nie lubił przyznawać się do błędu. Nie wiedziałam, czy w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym przypadku się pomylił. Niczego nie dał po sobie poznać.

Kiedy weszliśmy do mieszkania, nagle zdobyłam się na to, by wreszcie się odezwać.

- Co zamierzacie ze mną zrobić?

Mama spojrzała na tatę, a on na nią.

- Idź na górę – odparł powściągliwie ojciec. – Musimy to przedyskutować.

Pokiwałam lekko głową i ruszyłam w kierunku swojego pokoju, wolno przemierzając stopnie schodów. Co oni tak naprawdę mogli jeszcze zrobić? Zabrali już wszystko, co najbardziej kochałam, więc raczej nic nie było w stanie mnie ruszyć. Może zamierzali stać się tylko nieco bardziej wymagający, wyznaczając mi godzinę policyjną albo jakiś inny nonsens w tym stylu?

Zdecydowałam się wziąć gorący prysznic, by choć trochę ukoić nerwy. Ciepła woda przyjemnie obmywała moje bolące mięśnie i żebra, sprawiając, że czułam się zrelaksowana. Mogłam zostać w kabinie na zawsze, ale nie chciałam dostać dodatkowej bury za marnowanie wody.

Pomimo wczesnej pory postanowiłam przebrać się w piżamę. Skoro i tak prawdopodobnie tego wieczoru miałam zostać w domu, to mogłam się trochę odprężyć. Włożyłam bluzkę na ramiączkach i niebieskie, dresowe spodnie z końmi – maskotką mojej dawnej szkoły – na dole nogawek.

Gdy się ubrałam, na palcach zakradłam się do przedpokoju, starając się iść tak cicho, by rodzice nie zauważyli mojej obecności. Stanęłam na ostatnim schodku i wstrzymałam oddech. Słyszałam jakieś pomruki dochodzące z kuchni, ale nie potrafiłam rozróżnić poszczególnych słów. Cóż, przynajmniej nie krzyczeli, a to już był dobry znak.

Westchnęłam cicho i wróciłam na górę. Wyciągnęłam z szafki suszarkę i zaczęłam proces suszenia mnóstwa splątanych włosów na mojej głowie. Mogłabym przysiąc, że miałam najgęstsze włosy na całym świecie. Jeśli nie wysuszyłabym ich przy pomocy tego magicznego urządzenia, zapewne schłyby przez parę godzin… w słoneczny, wietrzny dzień.

Starałam się nie myśleć o Embrym, ale szło mi to kiepsko. W moim życiu wszystko kręciło się teraz wokół niego. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co w tej chwili robił mój brat. Po chwili jednak automatycznie przyszło mi do głowy pytanie, jak on zachowałby się w tej sytuacji… To wariactwo! Na rozmyślania o Indianinie poświęcałam stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu. Może powinnam częściej spotykać się z nowymi przyjaciółmi? Tego typu obsesja wkrótce mogła odbić się na moim zdrowiu.

Tylko że ja nie miałam już wyboru. Coś niewytłumaczalnego połączyło nas na zawsze. Jak tylko o tym pomyślałam, w powietrzu wyczułam dziwne drżenie, jakby właśnie ktoś się przemienił…

- No pięknie. Teraz to już na pewno zamkną mnie w wariatkowie – mruknęłam do siebie, skupiając się na hałasie spowodowanym przez suszarkę.

Wysuszenie włosów zabrało mi jakieś dziesięć minut. I tak nie były one całkowicie suche, ale musiałam zadowolić się tym, co miałam, więc odpowiednim przełącznikiem wyłączyłam urządzenie. Nagle usłyszałam dziwne stukanie. Najpierw pomyślałam sobie, że suszarka się zepsuła, bo wiele już przeszła, ale potem dźwięk się powtórzył. Dochodził zza moich pleców. Rozejrzałam się dookoła i spostrzegłam, że ozdobny kamyk z naszego podwórka uderzył właśnie w szybę okna i to właśnie on był źródłem tajemniczego odgłosu.

Serce zaczęło mi bić jak szalone, kiedy podchodziłam do parapetu. Cicho otworzyłam okno i spojrzałam w dół. Pode mną stał Embry. Uśmiechał się szeroko i trzymał garść kamyków w ręce.

- Myślałem, że nigdy nie wyłączysz tej suszarki – zaśmiał się cicho. Jak zwykle miał na sobie tylko parę szortów. Nie kłopotał się koszulką. Delikatny wiatr z gęstego lasu przeczesywał jego krótkie włosy.

- Co ty tutaj, do cholery, robisz? – syknęłam. – Jeśli moi rodzice cię znajdą, to…

- Nie znajdą. – Wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej i dotknął swojego ucha. – Nie tylko Seth ma wspaniały słuch.

Przygryzłam wargę.

- Chyba nie dam rady się wymknąć. Zobaczą mnie, jeśli spróbuję wyjść przez drzwi.

- To w takim razie ja wejdę do ciebie.

- Jasne – odparłam z sarkazmem. – I jak zamierzasz to zrobić?

- Wskoczę przez okno – odpowiedział swobodnie, jakby wskoczenie na drugie piętro nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym.

- Ależ oczywiście.

- Rozśmieszasz mnie. – Uśmiechnął się figlarnie. – Odsuń się od okna.

- Żartujesz, prawda?

Spojrzał za siebie i zrobił parę kroków do tyłu, po czym przykucnął, szykując się do skoku.

- Lepiej się odsuń.

- Embry…

Znowu się uśmiechnął i zaczął biec. Szybko wycofałam się w głąb pokoju, ale i tak dostrzegłam jego sylwetkę... lecącą w powietrzu. Po sekundzie bezgłośnie wylądował na parapecie otwartego okna.

- Naprawdę to zrobił – szepnęłam do siebie, a Embry zachichotał, stawiając stopy na podłodze.

- Wątpiłaś we mnie, prawda?

- Wybacz, ale nigdy nie widziałam człowieka, który bez najmniejszego problemu wskoczyłby sobie na drugie piętro.

Po raz kolejny wygiął wargi w uśmiechu i odgarnął mi z twarzy kosmyk włosów.

- Zrobiłbym wszystko, byleby tylko z tobą być.

Nie mogłam dłużej wytrzymać. Objęłam go ramionami, przyciągając mocniej do siebie. Poczułam, że pocałował mnie w czubek głowy i westchnął.

- Co powiedzieli twoi rodzice?

- Na razie nic – mruknęłam w jego tors i odchyliłam głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Jeszcze dyskutują na dole.

Nagle Embry zamarł.

- Nie, nie dyskutują. Właśnie tu idą.

- Co?

- Gdzie mogę się ukryć? – Chłopak szybko rozejrzał się po moim pokoju i wreszcie zrozumiałam, o co mu chodziło. Cicho zaklęłam.

- Um… - Nadal nie rozpakowałam wielu rzeczy, więc wszędzie zalegały pudła. Embry nie mógł nigdzie się schować.

Odgadując to, szybko pocałował mnie w czoło, po czym wyślizgnął się przez okno i wszedł na dach. Pospiesznie chwyciłam książkę leżącą na moim nocnym stoliku i usiadłam na łóżku, starając się wyglądać naturalnie. Otworzyłam jakąś powieść dokładnie w momencie, gdy do pokoju weszła mama. Spojrzała na mnie pytająco, ale tego nie skomentowała.

- Jak się masz, skarbie? – spytała i usiadła obok mnie.

- Poczułabym się znacznie lepiej, jeśli dalibyście sobie z tym spokój – mruknęłam nadąsanym tonem.

- Wiesz przecież, że robimy to, co dla ciebie najlepsze – powiedziała, głaszcząc mnie po włosach.

- Nie – zaprzeczyłam. – Robicie to, co uznajecie za najlepsze – poprawiłam – ale się mylicie.

Zamknęła na chwilę oczy.

- Dzisiaj robisz sobie na obiad to, na co masz ochotę – powiedziała cicho, podnosząc się z łóżka.

- Nie jestem głodna – mruknęłam, ale nie wiedziałam, czy mnie usłyszała, bo się nie zatrzymała i od razu wyszła na korytarz.

Teraz to ja zamknęłam oczy i położyłam się na łóżku. To wszystko było takie frustrujące, że znowu chciało mi się płakać...

Znienacka moje łóżko zadygotało lekko i oplotły mnie czyjeś ciepłe ręce. Podniosłam powieki i zobaczyłam leżącego obok Embry'ego. Wolnym ramieniem także go objęłam i z powrotem zamknęłam oczy, wdychając jego słodki zapach.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – pocieszył mnie cicho.

- Nie wiesz tego na pewno.

- Nie wiem – przyznał. – Ale ty też nie wiesz, że wszystko pójdzie źle.

Zerknęłam na niego, a jego pogodna twarz spowodowała, że na chwilę przestałam się martwić.

- Kiedy musisz iść?

Najpierw się nie odezwał. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili powiedział:

- Nie muszę iść, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł.

Zawahałam się na krótką chwilę, ale w końcu stwierdziłam:

- To mi się podoba.


	20. Żegnaj

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 20**

Rozmawialiśmy przez prawie całą noc maksymalnie ściszonymi głosami, ale znajdowaliśmy się tak blisko siebie, że nie stanowiło to żadnego problemu. Poruszyliśmy chyba wszystkie tematy. Embry'ego ogromnie interesowało moje dawne życie w Kentucky, więc opowiedziałam mu o starej szkole, przyjaciołach i rodzinie, która tam została. Zadałam mu też parę pytań na temat jego krewnych, ale bardziej ciekawili go moi.

W końcu zasnęliśmy – on rozwalony na łóżku, a ja przytulona do jego boku z podwiniętymi spodniami od piżamy z powodu bijącego od niego ciepła. Taką scenę zobaczyłam również po przebudzeniu. Pomimo niezamkniętego okna i tak byłam cała mokra od potu. Zamiast budzika, ze snu wyrwały mnie wcześnie rano pierwsze promienie słońca. Dzięki temu mogłam obudzić Embry'ego, zanim jego obecność wykryliby rodzice. Nie chciałam jednak tego robić. Leżąc na łóżku, wyglądał jak aniołek z potarganymi włosami i lekko rozchylonymi ustami, z których wydobywało się ciche pochrapywanie.

Uśmiechnęłam się i dotknęłam palcami jego brody, wyczuwając delikatny zarost.

- Embry – szepnęłam, a chłopak poruszył się i powoli otworzył swoje piwne oczy. – Dzień dobry, słoneczko – dodałam z uśmiechem. Odwzajemnił go i ziewnął.

- Nie spałem tak dobrze od ładnych paru miesięcy – mruknął zaspanym głosem, siadając na łóżku. – Chłopaki i Leah pewnie wyrzucą mnie ze sfory.

- Wściekną się, że cię im ukradłam?

Embry prychnął.

- Jakoś będą musieli to przeboleć.

- Moi rodzice niedługo się obudzą – przypomniałam mu ponuro.

- Więc muszę już sobie iść – stwierdził poważnie, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku. W tym momencie zapragnęłam go pocałować i jemu chyba przyszło na myśl to samo, bo zanim zdążyłam mrugnąć, już napierał swoimi wargami na moje. Zadrżałam pod wpływem dotyku jego ust, które mimo dopiero co przespanej nocy były strasznie słodkie, a po chwili wplótł mi ogromne palce w rozczochrane włosy. Westchnęłam i poczułam, że się uśmiechnął.

- Kocham cię, Dixie – szepnął. Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko przytuliłam się do niego jeszcze mocniej i pospiesznie ponownie odszukałam jego usta. Odwzajemnił pocałunek, ale nagle zamarł. Odsunęłam się i obdarzyłam go posępnym spojrzeniem.

- Twoi rodzice właśnie się obudzili – wyjaśnił.

Dlaczego oni zawsze musieli wszystko psuć?

- Mogę przyjść tutaj jutro w nocy? – spytał z nadzieją. Jakbym potrafiła się nie zgodzić…

- Jasne – odpowiedziałam, może nieco za szybko. Zachichotał i dotknął mojego policzka wierzchem dłoni, po czym odwrócił się i zniknął za oknem. Kilka sekund później wyczułam w powietrzu dziwne drżenie oznajmujące jego przemianę.

Po chwili drzwi mojego pokoju się otworzyły i wysunęła się zza nich głowa mamy.

- Wcześnie wstałaś – powiedziała łagodnie. – Przez całą noc miałaś otwarte okno?

- Tak – odparłam. – Chyba zapomniałam je zamknąć.

- Mm… - mruknęła, wchodząc do środka, a potem usiadła na krawędzi łóżka. – Wczoraj wieczorem twój ojciec i ja dużo rozmawialiśmy na temat tego, co powinniśmy zrobić. – O nie… Zaczęło się. Czy naprawdę chciałam wiedzieć, co zdecydowali? Chociaż… Tak właściwie, to o ile więcej bólu mogli mi tym przysporzyć? – Nie podoba się nam, że tutejsi policjanci są tak skorumpowani – kontynuowała. – Puścili faceta wolno tylko dlatego, że to przyjaciel komendanta! – zawołała cicho.

- Albo dlatego, że szeryf Swan miał pewność, że Embry nie zrobił niczego złego – wtrąciłam.

Przyglądała mi się przez moment i znowu zaczęła:

- To nieodpowiednie miejsce dla ciebie. Powinniśmy zbadać je lepiej, zanim się tu przeprowadziliśmy. W nocy zadzwoniliśmy do dziadków. Bardzo chętnie zgodzili się na to, żebyś z nimi zamieszkała.

Zamarłam, nie wiedząc, co mam powiedzieć. Poczułam, że do oczu napływają mi palące łzy.

- Że co? – spytałam szeptem.

- Odsyłamy cię z powrotem do Kentucky. Tata musi popracować tu jakiś czas i dopiero wtedy będą mogli znowu go przenieść. Ja z nim zostanę, a ty na razie zamieszkasz z babcią i dziadkiem.

- Że co? – powtórzyłam, tym razem krzycząc.

- To dla twojego dobra, skarbie.

- Nie! – Gwałtownie się podniosłam. Strach i wściekłość płynęły w moich żyłach szybciej niż biegają dzikie konie. – Nie możecie mi tego zrobić!

- Dixie – westchnęła spokojnie – nie czyń tej sytuacji jeszcze gorszej niż jest teraz.

- Nie chcę wyjechać!

- Myślałam, że nie podobała ci się przeprowadzka.

- Tak było wcześniej…

- Wpadłaś w tarapaty – powiedziała stanowczo.

- Nieprawda – zaprzeczyłam, ale mama pokręciła głową.

- Decyzja już zapadła, Dixie. Nie jesteś tutaj bezpieczna. Jutro wysyłamy cię z powrotem do Kentucky.

- Jutro? – zawołałam.

- Tak.

- Ale przecież dopiero co zaczęła się szkoła!

- Tym bardziej nie będzie problemu z powrotem do twojego starego liceum.

Powoli zaczynała mnie irytować.

- Mamo!

- Już podjęliśmy decyzję. – Obróciła się w kierunku drzwi. – Powinnaś zacząć się pakować. Nie pójdziesz dzisiaj na lekcje.

- Mogę się pożegnać z moim przyjaciółmi? – poprosiłam łamiącym głosem i wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że łzy spływały mi po policzkach.

Spojrzała na mnie i położyła dłoń na swoim czole, ciężko wzdychając. Rozejrzała się po korytarzu i przygryzała wargę, po czym wyjęła z kieszeni kluczyki do samochodu.

- Masz dwie godziny, a potem pozwolę twojemu ojcu wkroczyć do akcji.

Popatrzyła głęboko w moje oczy i zrozumiałam, co właśnie zrobiła – pozwoliła mi pożegnać się z Embrym.

Przytuliłam ją szybko i wyszeptałam podziękowanie. Wzięłam od niej kluczyki i wybiegłam z pokoju. Dwie godziny z pewnością nie były dużą ilością czasu, a nie chciałam, żeby tata miał okazję zacząć działać w tym „bezprawnym" miasteczku. Wystarczy wyobrazić sobie niesamowitego Hulka ze spluwą i południowym akcentem…

Gdy już wyjechałam na główną drogę, włączyłam wycieraczki. Deszcz jeszcze bardziej potęgował moje przygnębienie. Oddychałam nierówno, czując ból w klatce piersiowej.

Co powinnam powiedzieć Embry'emu? Dobrze wiedziałam, jak zareaguje na wiadomość o mojej wyprowadzce. Po prostu oznajmi, że jedzie razem ze mną. Nie mogłam jednak na to pozwolić. Jego mama go potrzebowała. I to bardziej niż mu się wydawało. Jeśli rodzice podzielili się z dziadkami szczegółami całej tej sytuacji, znaczyło to, że wiedzieli już o niej moi pozostali krewni. Kto wie, jakich strasznych historii naopowiadali im mama i tata, więc jeśli ktoś zauważyłby Embry'ego kręcącego się przy mnie, nie zawahałby się ani sekundy i od razu wycelowałby w niego nóż albo pistolet. Z tą jego niezniszczalnością nie odniósłby jakichś fizycznych ran, ale jego plemię wpadło by w kłopoty. Wszyscy dowiedzieliby się o ich sekrecie, a to było prawie tak straszne jak śmierć.

Moja furgonetka zdawała się podążać wraz z wiatrem wiejącym od miasteczka. Jechałam szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale nie podobało mi się. Nie chciałam jeszcze stanąć twarzą w twarz z tym, co na mnie czekało…

Przez krótką chwilę miałam ochotę uciec i nawet włączyłam kierunkowskaz oznajmujący, że skręcam na drogę prowadzącą do Kalifornii, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowałam z tego pomysłu. Ojciec pewnie nasłałby na Embry'ego FBI, a na to nie mogłam pozwolić.

Silnik samochodu warczał złowrogo, a w pewnym momencie gdzieś w oddali rozległ się grzmot. Taka pogoda przypominała mi pierwsze dni po przeprowadzce, podczas których nieustannie padało i szalały burze. To właśnie podczas jednej z nich dowiedziałam się prawdy o Embrym i zdałam sobie sprawę, że go kocham. A teraz, także w czasie burzy, musiałam się z nim pożegnać na, Bóg wie, jak długi okres czasu. Ta myśl wywołała kolejną porcję łez, które pociekły mi po policzkach.

Kiedy dojechałam do La Push, skierowałam się prosto do jego domu. Na szczęście pamiętałam drogę. Nie miałam pojęcia, czy tam będzie, ale uznałam, że najlepiej zacząć właśnie od tego miejsca. Naciągnęłam na głowę kaptur, wyszłam na zewnątrz i pomaszerowałam w stronę wejścia.

Drzwi otworzyły się, zanim do nich dotarłam. Embry wyszedł mi na spotkanie z zatroskaną miną.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinnaś być w szkole?

- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedziałam tak spokojnie, jak tylko potrafiłam.

- Okej – odparł, wychylając się zza drzwi. – A o czym?

- Przejdziemy się gdzieś? – spytałam. Nie potrafiłam pożegnać się z nim tutaj. Wydawało mi się, że to nieodpowiednie miejsce.

- Jasne – zgodził się i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Zaczęliśmy iść w kierunku plaży. Chciałam znaleźć się w pewnej odległości od jego domu, ale jednocześnie dość blisko furgonetki, żebym mogła szybko uciec, gdy wybuchnę płaczem.

- Moi rodzice zdecydowali już, co zrobią – odezwałam się łagodnie.

- No i co postanowili?

Zatrzymałam się.

- Wysyłają mnie z powrotem do Kentucky.

Też przestał iść. Chyba nawet wstrzymał oddech, ale już po chwili się rozluźnił.

- Pojadę z tobą.

Przewidziałam to, więc ułożyłam sobie odpowiedź, która i tak nie wydawała mi zbyt przekonywująca.

- Embry, powinieneś zostać tutaj.

Znowu zamarł.

- Dlaczego, Dixie? – spytał, dotykając mojego policzka, co wcale mi nie pomogło. – Nie chcę być w miejscu, gdzie cię nie ma. Dokądkolwiek się udasz, ja podążę za tobą.

- Powinieneś zostać tutaj – powtórzyłam. – Twoja mama cię potrzebuje. Twoja sfora cię potrzebuje.

- Nie chcesz, żebym z tobą pojechał? – zapytał głosem przepełnionym bólem i ciężko było mi na niego patrzeć.

Zamknęłam na chwilę oczy, po czym pokręciłam głową.

- Nie. Powinieneś zostać tutaj.

- Dixie… - szepnął, wyciągając ku mnie rękę, ale się cofnęłam. Na jego twarzy dostrzegłam cierpienie.

- Kiedyś się jeszcze zobaczymy – pocieszyłam go. – Ale teraz musisz zostać tutaj.

- Nie mogę…

- Żegnaj, Embry – szepnęłam i odwróciłam się, że nie zobaczył łez spływających mi po policzkach.

- Dixie! – Poczułam, że za mną idzie. – Nie odchodź! Ja cię kocham!

Zatrzymałam się i pomyślałam: Ja ciebie też, ale te słowa nie wydobyłyby się z moich ust inaczej niż łamiącym się głosem. Nie chciałam jednak okazywać słabości, więc nadal szłam przed siebie. Embry odpuścił.

Mój samochód nie stał daleko, ale i tak zaczęłam płakać, zanim się w nim znalazłam. Pospiesznie weszłam do szoferki i wyjechałam z La Push tak szybko, jak tylko się dało. Przez całą drogę musiałam słuchać przejmującego wycia, które wyraźnie wzywało mnie z powrotem. Włączyłam radio i mocniej przycisnęłam pedał gazu.

Po pokonaniu około ośmiu kilometrów musiałam zwolnić i się zatrzymać, bo łzy w oczach całkowicie zasłoniły mi drogę. Chciałam wrócić do rezerwatu, powiedzieć Embry'emu, że go kocham i namówić na bezpowrotną ucieczkę do Las Vegas, ale tego nie zrobiłam, bo nieważne, jak bardzo pragnęłam z nim być, ale nie mogłam skazać go do prowadzenia życia przestępcy.  
Nagle ktoś zapukał delikatnie w okno od strony pasażera. Gwałtownie otarłam łzy, spodziewając się Embry'ego, ale zamiast niego zobaczyłam Setha. Chłopak uśmiechnął się pocieszająco i wszedł do środka.

- On cię tu przysłał? – spytałam drżącym głosem.

- Nie – zaprzeczył, ale po chwili dodał: - No, nie tak do końca. Z jego myśli wydedukowałem, że nie będziesz w stanie sama wrócić do domu. Pozwolisz, że poprowadzę?

Spojrzałam na zegarek na desce rozdzielczej. Miałam coraz mniej czasu na to, aby wrócić, zanim mama zacznie się martwić i pozwoli ojcu działać, więc pokiwałam głową i przesiadłam się na siedzenie pasażera, podczas gdy Seth wślizgnął się za kierownicę. Po chwili jechaliśmy w stronę Forks.

Seth nie odezwał się ani słowem aż do momentu, w którym przekroczyliśmy granicę miasteczka. Dopiero wtedy spytał:

- Dlaczego chcesz, by Embry tutaj został? Tylko bez ściemniania. – Nie był zły, tylko skoncentrowany.

- Moja rodzina go zabije – załkałam.

Chłopak tego nie skomentował. Wiedziałam, co chodziło mu po głowie. Zapewne chciał mi powiedzieć, że rozłąka ze mną załamie Embry'ego. Cóż, mnie także to załamie, ale nie miałam innego wyjścia. Postępowałam tak dla jego dobra.

Gdy zaparkowaliśmy na podjeździe przed moim domem, Seth powiedział cicho:

- Przepraszam, Dixie. Tak strasznie mi przykro. To wszystko przeze mnie...

- Seth, nie powinno być ci przykro – zapewniłam, nadal mając łzy w oczach, ale już nad nimi panowałam.

- Ale jest. Wybacz mi.

Delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam.

- Wybaczam, nawet jeśli to nie twoja wina. Będę za tobą tęsknić, Seth.

On także się uśmiechnął i otworzył drzwi od swojej strony.

- Powodzenia, Dixie. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy.

Wkrótce zniknął pomiędzy drzewami i w powietrzu pojawiło się to dziwne drżenie. To mógł być ostatni raz na bardzo długi okres czasu, kiedy je poczułam...

Wytarłam twarz i wyszłam na zewnątrz, by stawić czoła mojej pozbawionej Embry'ego przyszłości. Na tę myśl w moich oczach znowu pojawiły się łzy...


	21. Zapominanie

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 21**

Nigdy nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jak wiele piosenek country opowiada o miłości. W prawie każdej z nich wokalista śpiewał albo o kochaniu, albo o stracie kogoś, albo o zdradzie. Takie utwory puszcza się zazwyczaj w jakichś muzycznych klubach na sobotnich imprezach, więc powinny mi nieco umilić powrotną podróż do domu, lecz stało się odwrotnie. Kolejne teksty o tym, jak to bardzo ktoś kogoś kocha albo jak głęboko został zraniony doprowadzały mnie jedynie do łez. Przez dłuższy czas starałam się je ignorować, skupiając się przede wszystkim na ścieżce instrumentalnej, ale gdy Garth Brooks zaczął śpiewać „More than a memory", musiałam wyłączyć radio.

Mama zerknęła na mnie ukradkiem, nic nie mówiąc. W ogóle nie rozmawiałyśmy zbyt wiele podczas jazdy. Cały czas obserwowałam zmieniający się za oknem krajobraz, myśląc sobie, że z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej oddalałam się od miejsca, w którym pragnęłam być.

Pomimo usilnych prób wyrzucenia „More than a memory" z mojej głowy ta piosenka nadal w niej pobrzmiewała. Dokładnie słyszałam delikatny głos wokalisty śpiewającego: „To zabierze mi trochę czasu, ale w końcu zapomnę"... Właśnie do tego musiałam dążyć. Może jeśli pozostanę w Kentucky dość długo, zajmę się czymś, odnowię kontakty ze znajomymi... z Ronnym... to zapomnę? Albo przynajmniej nie będę się już tak bardzo tym wszystkim przejmować? Przecież poznałam Embry'ego dopiero tydzień temu, więc nie powinnam mieć z tym większych problemów. Jednak to były dopiero pierwsze linijki tekstu. Następne mówiły o tym, jak bardzo chłopak próbował wyrzucić pewną dziewczynę ze swojej pamięci, ale okazało się to niemożliwe i zawsze pozostanie ona dla niego „czymś więcej niż wspomnieniem". Obawiałam się, że w moim przypadku nie będzie inaczej...

Mama zaplanowała „przekazanie" mnie Rhettowi w Colorado. Chciałam zapytać ją, dlaczego nie mogłam po prostu polecieć do domu samolotem, ale już znałam odpowiedź – nie ufali mi.

Gdy zobaczyłam mojego brata opierającego się o maskę swojej furgonetki zaparkowanej przy jakimś motelu, cały smutek i żal momentalnie ze mnie wyparowały. Pomimo kilkuletniej różnicy wieku zawsze świetnie się dogadywaliśmy. Byliśmy też do siebie bardzo podobni. Oboje mieliśmy brązowe, kręcone włosy i zielone oczy, chociaż tak właściwie to nie wiedzieliśmy, skąd się u nas wzięły. Mama mówiła, że odziedziczyliśmy je po pradziadkach, jednak ja po cichu liczyłam na to, że zostaliśmy adoptowani.

- Hej, Dix – powiedział z uśmiechem i mnie uścisnął, kiedy wysiadłam z auta. Ewidentnie wszystko wiedział. Zresztą pewnie całe miasteczko już wiedziało. Powrót do szkoły okaże się zatem o wiele trudniejszy...

- Hej, Rhett – odparłam, przytulając się do niego mocniej. Po przywitaniu się z mamą przeniósł moje bagaże do swojego samochodu. Przyglądałam mu się z myślą, że moje życie znowu wywracało się do góry nogami. Teraz wydało mi się to bardziej oficjalne. Znalazłam się po drugiej stronie barykady, tylko że ta strona wcale nie była właściwa.

- Zadzwoń, kiedy dotrzecie na miejsce, skarbie – powiedziała mama, przytulając mnie na do widzenia.

- Mhm – mruknęłam tylko w odpowiedzi. Zauważyłam, że oboje z Rhettem wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, ale ich zignorowałam i ruszyłam w stronę motelu. Mój brat szybko pobiegł za mną, a po chwili usłyszałam, że mama odjechała.

Rhett położył mi dłoń na ramieniu i spytał:

- Więc... jak się czujesz?

- Naprawdę chcesz to wiedzieć? – odpowiedziałam gorzkim tonem.

- No... tak. – Zerknęłam na jego zmieszany wyraz twarzy i lekko się uśmiechnęłam.

- Miałabym się znacznie lepiej, gdybym została w Forks – wymamrotałam w końcu.

Rhett westchnął.

- Nie wiem za wiele o tej całej cholernej sytuacji – przyznał – ale coś czuję, że rodzice nieco przesadzili. – Pokiwałam gorączkowo głową, ale mnie zignorował i kontynuował: - Jednak pomyśl o tym inaczej. Wszyscy w La Grange strasznie się za tobą stęsknili. Cieszymy się, że wróciłaś.

- Tak, ja też za wami tęskniłam – odparłam automatycznie. Rzeczywiście trochę tęskniłam, ale teraz oddałabym wszystkich przyjaciół, by móc z powrotem być z Embrym...

Na tę myśl zacisnęłam szczękę. To wcale nie na tym polegało to całe „zapominanie".

Tę noc Rhett i ja spędziliśmy w motelu, a rano wybraliśmy się w naszą siedemnastogodzinną podróż do Kentucky. Mój brat włączył radio i nie chciał go wyłączyć, więc bardzo starałam się nie zwracać na nie uwagi. Skupiłam uwagę przede wszystkim na zmieniającej się za oknem scenerii. Znacznie częstszym widokiem stały się rozległe pola. Zbliżał się wrzesień, więc już dawno rozpoczęła się pora żniw. Z powodu olbrzymiej przestrzeni poczułam się taka... wolna, bo już powoli zaczynałam przyzwyczajać się do tego małego, deszczowego pudełka zwanego Forks. W pewnym momencie minęliśmy ciężarówkę z przyczepą załadowaną sianem. Rhett uniósł rękę w geście powitania, a nieznajomy kierowca uczynił podobnie. Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że tęskniłam za taką otwartością.

Dotarliśmy na miejsce po dwudziestej drugiej. Przejechaliśmy przez główną ulicę, gdzie musieliśmy ominąć wagony kolejowe. La Grange to chyba jedyne miasto, przez którego główną ulicę kilka razy dziennie przejeżdżają pociągi.

Niewielki domek babci i dziadka znajdował się na obrzeżach miasteczka. W jego sąsiedztwie rozciągało się olbrzymie pole, aktualnie ogołocone. Tylko w niektórych miejscach dostrzegłam stosy roślin ściętych przez potężne kombajny.

Babcia i dziadek wyszli na zewnątrz, by się z nami przywitać. Babcia była niska i puszysta. Przypominała idealne wyobrażenie poczciwej staruszki z bajki. Nie potrafiłam sobie jednak wyobrazić, jak daje psu kość, bo nie cierpiała tych zwierząt. Z kolei dziadek je uwielbiał, więc, wbrew sprzeciwom babci, w pobliżu zawsze kręcił się przynajmniej jeden. Dziadek był wysoki i chudy, a jego skóra zrobiła się bardzo szorstka od lat ciężkiej pracy. On i babcia pochodzili z północnej części Kentucky, z Appalachów. Zaliczał się do tych szczęśliwców, którym udało się znaleźć pracę poza górami.

- Tak się cieszę, że wróciłaś, skarbie – powiedziała babcia, szybko mnie przytulając. – Tu ci będzie zdecydowanie lepiej niż w tamtych niebezpiecznych stronach. – Ta kobieta nigdy nie owijała w bawełnę.

- Też się cieszę, że was widzę – odparłam uprzejmie, zabierając swoje torby z bagażnika. Po chwili dziadek wziął je ode mnie i wszyscy weszliśmy do domu.

Czarny labrador, Rocky, podskoczył radośnie na mój widok. Język zawadiacko zwisał mu z pyska, jakby głupio się uśmiechał, ale kiedy spojrzałam w jego oczy, poczułam w sercu ogromny ból. Miał takie same piwne oczy jak Embry... Pies zaszczekał wesoło, ale tym razem go zignorowałam i ruszyłam w kierunku pustej sypialni. Dziadek, babcia i Rhett poszli za mną.

- Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, to chciałabym iść już spać – powiedziałam. Dziadek postawił bagaże na podłodze i pokiwał tylko głową, kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu. Zazwyczaj nie mówił zbyt wiele. Brat uściskał mnie na pożegnanie, po czym wszyscy wyszli z pokoju. Samotność spowodowała, że wszystkie problemy znowu wypłynęły na powierzchnię. Usiadłam na łóżku i podciągnęłam kolana pod brodę.

Zamiast rozpamiętywać pobyt w Forks pomyślałam sobie o przyjaciołach, których wcześniej tutaj zostawiłam. W ciągu paru następnych dni miałam wrócić do szkoły i znowu się z nimi spotkać. Wiedziałam, że będę bombardowana mnóstwem pytań... Zastanawiałam się też, jakiego zachowania oczekiwał ode mnie Ronny. Pewnie liczył na to, że nic się nie zmieniło i nadal chciałam z nim być. Cóż, mogłam spróbować, jednak sama myśl o związku z nim powodowała, że czułam się dziwnie.

Westchnęłam i oparłam głowę na kolanach. Rocky uderzył łapą w drzwi i zaskomlał cicho. Nie zareagowałam, więc jego niewinny skowyt przerodził się w desperackie wycie. Obróciłam się i zakryłam uszy poduszką. Na niebie widniała okrągła tarcza księżyca, którego nikłe światło powodowało powstawanie tajemniczych cieni. Wyobraziłam sobie Embry'ego wchodzącego do mojej sypialni przez okno, jak zrobił to zaledwie parę dni temu...

Zamknęłam oczy i wygoniłam te myśli ze swojej głowy. Próbowałam zapomnieć, ale okazało się to znacznie trudniejsze niż przypuszczałam.


	22. Potrzeba

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 22**

(_punkt widzenia Embry'ego_)

Oparłem dłonie o ziemię za sobą, pozwalając, aby ostre kamienie kłuły moją skórę. Siedziałam na krawędzi klifu i uderzałem nogami o chropowatą powierzchnię głazu. Spojrzałem w dół na wzburzone fale, które rozbijały się o skały wystające z wody. Nie bałem się ich. Już wielokrotnie skakałem w tym miejscu do oceanu tylko i wyłącznie dla zabawy, ale na wspomnienie o tym, kiedy ostatnio to zrobiłem, moja szczęka zadrgała lekko.

Zamknąłem oczy i wziąłem głęboki oddech, wdychając otaczające mnie zapachy. Poczułem słoną woń oceanicznej wody, spadających na ziemię liści, dymu z rozpalonego niedaleko ogniska, ale żaden z tych aromatów nie był tym, czego w tej chwili poszukiwałem. Pragnąłem znaleźć osobę, która pachniała jak świeżo skoszona trawa skąpana w ciepłych promieniach słońca. Pragnąłem Dixie.

Zacisnąłem szczękę, by opanować ból i pożądanie, które mnie w tej chwili zalały. Nie powinienem tutaj przychodzić. Dobrze wiedziałem, że wywołam tym ból, od którego tak bardzo starałem się uciec, ale nie potrafiłem trzymać się z daleka od tego miejsca. To właśnie tu zniszczyłem naszą przyszłość. Jej przyszłość.

Moje ramiona zaczęły się trząść i przełknąłem ciężko ślinę. Albo spowodowały to łzy, które cisnęły mi się do oczu, albo chęć zmienienia się w wilka, która miała ochotę rozerwać mnie na strzępy. Nie przemieniłem się od dnia wyjazdu Dixie. Zobaczyłem, jak bardzo raniłem innych chłopaków, więc postanowiłem im tego oszczędzić. Oznaczało to, że dużo czasu przebywałem tylko sam ze sobą. Cisza wcale nie ułatwiała znoszenia bólu, a samotność potęgowała go jeszcze bardziej.

Wcale się nie zdziwiłem, gdy znienacka usłyszałem za sobą nierytmiczne, ciche kroki Setha. Wbrew temu, że usilnie starałem się ich unikać, aby nie dzielili mojego smutku, to kumple ze sfory nadal do mnie przychodzili. Ja nie miałem nic przeciwko, ale czułem, że oni się męczyli. Nie byłem zbyt dobrym kompanem do towarzystwa.

Seth usiadł na brzegu klifu obok mnie i cicho westchnął.

- Jak się dzisiaj masz?

Słówko "dzisiaj" stanowiło najważniejszą część tego pytania, bo mój humor zmieniał się jak w kalejdoskopie. Najbardziej oddziaływała na mnie pogoda i zapachy, które czułem w danym momencie.

Wzruszyłem ramionami i odpowiedziałem:

- Dobrze.

Seth pokiwał głową. O wpojeniu wiedział tylko to, co wyczytał z myśli innych. Nie doświadczył na własnej skórze radości i bólu, które temu towarzyszyły, ale i tak miał dla mnie o wiele więcej rad niż pozostali.

Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, by wpojenie opuściło kogoś z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Powinniśmy być dla nich tym, kim chciałyby, żebyśmy byli. Jake i Quil na razie pełnili role starszych braci, potem zapewne staną się miłościami ich życia. Nigdy nie miał miejsca przypadek, w którym dziewczyna zupełnie nie życzyłaby sobie obecności wilkołaka w jej życiu.

Musiałem wyglądać żałośnie, bo Seth nagle wyznał cicho:

- Brakuje nam ciebie, Embry.

- Przepraszam, Seth, ale tak naprawdę będzie lepiej. Nie musicie cały czas znosić mojego parszywego nastroju.

- Ale przecież to jedno z zadań sfory. Wszyscy powinniśmy dzielić cierpnie każdego z nas, bo to umacnia nasze więzi.

Spojrzałem na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem, myśląc sobie, że jeszcze rok temu nie usłyszałbym od niego czegoś tak... głębokiego. Śmierć ojca, rozpoczęcie przemian jego samego i Leah, ostatnie doświadczenia miłosne – to wszystko go zmieniło. Wydawał się o wiele starszy niż był w rzeczywistości.

- No co? – spytał w reakcji na moje gapienie się na niego.

- Bardzo się zmieniłeś.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- To samo chyba można powiedzieć o tobie.

- Ja tylko mówię to, co widzę. Dojrzałeś.

- Kiedy planujesz do nas wrócić? – zapytał szybko, by zmienić temat.

- Nie wiem, Seth – odpowiedziałem, nie próbując ukryć irytacji.

- Powiedziała, że wróci, pamiętasz? – przypomniał mi. – Po prostu pomyśl sobie, że pojechała na wakacje.

- Bez terminu powrotu... jeśli w ogóle jakiś termin istnieje? – dokończyłem dla niego.

Złączył usta w cienką linię.

- Staraj się myśleć optymistycznie, Embry.

Zacisnąłem zęby. Starałem się myśleć optymistycznie, ale z powodu tego, że mój cały świat się zawalił, przychodziło mi to z ogromnym trudem. Znałem ją zaledwie od tygodnia, ale już stała się dla mnie najważniejsza. A teraz wyjechała, jednak najgorsze była świadomość, że nie odeszła na zawsze, tylko do Kentucky, dokąd w każdej chwili mogłem pobiec. Podróż nie zajęłaby mi więcej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

- Dlaczego do niej nie pobiegniesz? – zapytał Seth, jakby czytał w moich myślach.

- Nie chciała, żebym to zrobił – odpowiedziałem automatycznie. Doskonale pamiętałem chwilę, w której to oznajmiła.

_- Nie chcesz, żeby z tobą pojechał? - spytałem, walcząc z niechcianymi łzami napływającymi mi do oczu, na co ona pokręciła głową._

_- Nie, musisz zostać tutaj._

Każde słowo wbijało się w moje serce niczym sztylet. Już ledwo sobie z tym wszystkim radziłem. W każdej sekundzie czułem jakąś dziwną siłę, która jak magnes ciągnęła mnie na wschód.

- No i? – odparł Seth.

Spojrzałem na niego ze zdziwieniem, a on się uśmiechnął.

- Powinienem zrobić to, o co mnie prosiła.

Uderzył stopami o skałę, a następnie podniósł się na nogi, otrzepując spodnie.

- Naprawdę? Z tego, co zdążyłem się zorientować, to całe wpojenie jest obustronne. Ona cię kocha. Powinieneś zobaczyć, jak wtedy płakała... – Zadrżałem. Widziałem tę scenę w jego umyśle. To było wspomnienie, do którego zdecydowanie nie chciałem wracać. – Może uda ci się ją jakoś nakłonić do powrotu albo do tego, by pozwoliła ci zostać... czy coś. – Popatrzył na mnie z góry. – Nie możesz wiecznie się zadręczać, bo cię to kiedyś zabije.

Zamknąłem oczy i usłyszałem, jak sobie poszedł. Wielokrotnie myślałem o tym, by udać się do Kentucky i z nią porozmawiać, ale zawsze tylko na myśleniu się kończyło. Nie chciała tego. Przynajmniej tak powiedziała...

Obraz płaczącej Dixie pojawił się na chwilę w mojej głowie...

Ona mnie potrzebowała, tak samo jak ja potrzebowałem jej! Tą siłą, która ciągnęła mnie w stronę Kentucky, była jej tęsknota. Musiałem z nią być, dla naszego wspólnego dobra. Jak tylko o tym pomyślałem, tajemnicza moc stała się o wiele silniejsza i bezwiednie zacząłem się podnosić. Pokręciłem głową, ale już znajdowałem się na nogach.

_Twoja mama cię potrzebuje. Twoja sfora cię potrzebuje._

W duchu usłyszałem wyraźnie jej słowa. Jeśli pozwolę opanować się tej potrzebie zobaczenia Dixie, co się stanie z moją mamą? Byłem dla niej wszystkim...  
Jednak w tej chwili nie myślałem logicznie. Zanim zorientowałem się, co tak właściwie robię, już ściągnąłem szorty i się przemieniłem. Natrafiłem na Setha i Quila.

_Zaopiekujcie się moją mamą_, poprosiłem ich.

_Powodzenia, stary_, życzył mi Quil. Seth wydawał się bardzo zadowolony z siebie.

_Dzięki, Seth_, pomyślałem jeszcze, zanim zacząłem biec z o wiele większą prędkością niż zazwyczaj. Nie musiałem wiedzieć, dokąd podążam. Moje nogi same zaprowadzą mnie tam, gdzie powinienem być.**  
**


	23. Krótkie szorty i zakazane wspomnienia

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ**** 23**

Wczesnym rankiem powietrze było wilgotne, a ziemię pokrywały krople rosy. Słońce wisiało nisko nad horyzontem, więc w naszym zacienionym ogródku za domem nadal panował wieczorny chłód. Usiadłam na huśtawce umiejscowionej na werandzie. Lewą nogę oparłam o krzesło stojące obok, a prawą wymachiwałam w powietrzu. W dłoni trzymałam mój duży scyzoryk z otwartym ostrzem, po którym z roztargnieniem wodziłam kciukiem. Dostałam go od Rhetta na szesnaste urodziny. Rodzice nie pochwalali tego, że ich nastoletnia córka posiadała i nosiła własny nóż, ale mój brat ciągle im przypominał, że mogłam użyć go do potencjalnej obrony.

Na wspomnienie o chwili, w której postąpiłam tak po raz pierwszy, na ustach pojawił mi się lekki uśmiech. Z tego, co zdążyłam się dowiedzieć wynikało, że jeśli zaatakowałabym scyzorykiem Embry'ego, to prawdopodobnie złamałabym tylko ostrze. Przypomniałam sobie zaskoczony wyraz twarzy chłopaka wpatrującego się w nóż i cicho się zaśmiałam.

Przyjechałam do La Grange dwa dni temu, ale dopiero dzisiaj miałam wrócić na lekcje. Na myśl o tym poczułam dziwny lęk. Tak właściwie to nie powinnam się denerwować. Przecież chodziłam do tej szkoły prawie całe życie. Ale teraz nie patrzyłam na to w ten sposób. Zamiast czuć się tutaj jak w domu, odnosiłam wrażenie, że przeniosłam się do innego świata…

Gdy zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad tym, jakie to ironiczne, usłyszałam skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi z siatką nieprzepuszczającą owadów. Odwróciłam głowę i zobaczyłam kuśtykającego ku mnie dziadka. Nawet nie próbował ukryć zszokowanego wyrazu twarzy spowodowanego widokiem swojej wnuczki pogrążonej w depresji, która bawiła się nożem. Po chwili odchrząknął i zapytał:

- Gotowa?

- Um… Tak. – Ześlizgnęłam się z huśtawki i chwyciłam plecak, który leżał na deskach pode mną. – Najwyższy czas z tym skończyć.

Dziadek tego nie skomentował, tylko lekko wygiął wargi i przytrzymał drzwi. Gdy weszliśmy do kuchni, siedząca przy stole babcia uśmiechnęła się do mnie nieśmiało. Oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że nie byłam już tą samą osobą, która opuściła ich dwa tygodnie temu. Przyzwyczaili się do tego, że zawsze byłam pogodna i żywa, ale teraz zachowywałam się ponuro i niemalże naprawdę miałam depresję. Zachowywali w stosunku do mnie pewien dystans, za co im w duchu dziękowałam, ale wyraźnie widziałam, że cała ta sytuacja bardzo ich zmartwiła.

- Miłego dnia, skarbie – powiedziała delikatnie babcia.

Pocałowałam ją w policzek i wyszłam z dziadkiem na zewnątrz. Miałam z nim jeździć do szkoły do czasu, aż rodzice sprowadzą z powrotem mojego Jeepa Liberty. Jego starodawna ciężarówka pachniała tytoniem i gumą do żucia. Zazwyczaj ten znajomy zapach mnie uspokajał, ale obecnie nic nie było takie samo jak wcześniej.

Kiedy wjechaliśmy na parking Liceum South Orland, poczułam ostre ukłucie lęku. Rozpoznałam wszystkie znajome osoby. Każdy się na nas patrzył. Zaczęłam trochę panikować i nagle zatęskniłam za silnymi ramionami Embry'ego, które na pewno by mnie uspokoiły… Natychmiast potrząsnęłam głową, by wyrzucić z umysłu myśli, o których starałam się zapomnieć.

Podziękowałam dziadkowi i wyszłam z samochodu. Zanim zdążyłam zamknąć drzwi, usłyszałam, jak ktoś zawołał moje imię. Odwróciłam głowę i dostrzegłam Katie, moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, idącą ku mnie z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i jeszcze szerszymi oczami.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wróciłaś! – Uścisnęła mnie mocniej niż zwykle, a słowa wylewały się z niej z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.

- Tak, ja też nie mogę w to uwierzyć – mruknęłam.

- Tak się za tobą stęskniłam! Co u ciebie?

- Wszystko w porządku – skłamałam... ale chyba nie powinnam uznawać tego za kłamstwo, skoro chciałam, żeby tak było w rzeczywistości, prawda?

- Ach, tak się cieszę, że wróciłaś! – oznajmiła Katie i znowu się uśmiechnęła, po czym pociągnęła mnie w stronę budynków. Wolno przebierałam nogami, chcąc jak najbardziej wydłużyć czas dotarcia do innych uczniów, którzy rzucali w moją stronę wymowne spojrzenia. Mogłam sobie tylko wyobrażać, co sobie myśleli: Dixie pojechała na północ i związała się z jakimś obleśnym facetem – co za ladacznica. Czułam się niemalże tak jak podczas pierwszego dnia w szkole w Forks.

- Zgadnij, kto jeszcze się za tobą stęsknił? – spytała znienacka Katie, nadal uśmiechając się szeroko.

- No kto? – odparłam, chociaż byłam prawie pewna, że już znałam odpowiedź.

- Oczywiście Ronny – potwierdziła radośnie moje przypuszczenia. – Cały czas mówił tylko o tobie.

- Naprawdę? – zapytałam z udawanym zaciekawieniem, grając swoją rolę. Wywołałam tym długą paplaninę Katie, która opowiedziała mi niezwykle dokładnie, jak często Ronny o mnie wspominał, co mówił i nawet jak przy tym wyglądał...

Kiedy doszłyśmy do sekretariatu, przywitałam uśmiechem znajomą twarz panny Ross.

- Dixie, wszyscy bardzo się cieszymy, że wróciłaś – powiedziała entuzjastycznie kobieta, podając mi plan lekcji. – Mapki szkoły chyba nie potrzebujesz, prawda?

- Nie – zaśmiałam się. – Myślę, że jeszcze wszystko pamiętam.

- Pomogę jej, jeśli się zgubi – zażartowała Katie, po czym złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. Poszłyśmy znajomym korytarzem do klasy, w której miałyśmy mieć pierwszą lekcję. Rozpoznałam każdego, kogo mijałyśmy, ale nadal czułam się samotna. Nie mogłam pozbyć się tego dziwnego uczucia tęsknoty, które całkowicie opanowało moje serce, więc starałam się je przynajmniej zagłuszyć, słuchając monologu Katie. Usiłowałam skupić się na jej chaotycznej wypowiedzi i nadać słowom jakiś sens, ale dopiero po chwili udało mi się zorientować, że mówiła o tym, co robiła ona i nasi wspólni znajomi przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie.

Po kilku lekcjach zdziwiłam się, ile można stracić podczas zaledwie kilkudniowej nieobecności na zajęciach, nawet jeśli rok szkolny dopiero co się zaczął. Miałam do odrobienia mnóstwo pracy domowej i kilka testów do zaliczenia. Cóż… Witamy z powrotem w realnym świecie.

Jedyną dobrą rzeczą, która mi się przytrafiła, była rozmowa z Ronnym podczas lunchu. Gdy tylko się spotkaliśmy, od razu uśmiechnął się szeroko i mnie przytulił. Źle się z tym czułam, ale zignorowałam to i odwzajemniłam uścisk. Wszystko we mnie krzyczało, żebym natychmiast się od niego odsunęła, ale nigdy nie postępowałam logicznie, więc tego nie zrobiłam.

- Co powiesz na ognisko dziś wieczorem? Musimy uczcić twój powrót – zaproponował wkrótce z diabelskim uśmieszkiem, od którego jeszcze kilkanaście dni temu głupiałam, ale teraz... teraz traktowałam go zupełnie obojętnie.

Po skończonych lekcjach Katie odwiozła mnie do domu. Przed udaniem się do Ronny'ego postanowiłyśmy zająć się trochę naszym wyglądem i wykorzystać stertę moich kosmetyków.

- Opowiedz mi o Waszyngtonie – odezwała się, starając się rozpocząć rozmowę.

- Tak właściwie tamte tereny przypominają nieco Appalachy. Drzewa są tak wysokie, że nawet w czasie dnia zasłaniają słońce. No i ciągle pada – powiedziałam, a w mojej głowie automatycznie pojawiły się odgłosy burzy, tak jakby w tle grała jakaś muzyka. Grzmiało, gdy Embry wyjawił mi swój sekret...

- Ale co z ludźmi? Pasowałaś do nich? – Katie zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem, przyglądając się ubraniom, które przypominały jej własne. Po powrocie do Kentucky zaczęłam zakładać stare ciuchy, bo już nie musiałam martwić się o konieczność przystosowania się do innych... przynajmniej w kwestiach odzieżowych.

- Chłopaki noszą tam damskie klapki – zachichotałam.

- Poważnie? – wykrztusiła pomiędzy parsknięciami śmiechem.

- Najzupełniej poważnie. Mój styl ubierania kompletnie tam nie pasował.

- To do kitu... Ale wszyscy byli mili, tak? – Ostatnie pytanie wypowiedziała niemalże z wahaniem. Wiedziałam, że plotki na mój temat dotarły prawdopodobnie także do jej rodziny. Tylko że z jaką ich wersją miała do czynienia? Czy w to wierzyła?

- Tak, wszyscy byli bardzo mili – zapewniłam stanowczo.

- To dobrze – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i to zakończyło naszą rozmowę.

Gdy wjechałyśmy na żwirowy podjazd przy domu Ronny'ego, poczułyśmy zapach gęstego dymu pochodzącego z ogniska. Jego rodzina hodowała bydło, więc mieli ogromne pola, na których za ogrodzeniem pasły się czarne krowy rasy Angus. Jedynie od zachodniej strony budynku rósł las. W pobliżu zauważyłyśmy jeszcze trzy inne samochody, a wokół płomieni w półokręgu stało parę osób.

Dzisiejszej nocy planowałam wrócić do prawdziwego świata. Zdecydowałam, że całkowicie wyrzucę z pamięci wspomnienia z Forks i będę cieszyć się życiem. Założyłam nawet swoje krótkie spodenki, które spowodowałyby zapewne, że każda zakonnica krzyknęłaby z przerażenia. Zamierzałam o wszystkim zapomnieć, a Ronny miał mi w tym pomóc.

Obciągnęłam nieco szorty, kiedy szłyśmy w kierunku ludzi zgromadzonych wokół ogniska. Zazwyczaj nie nosiłam tego typu ubrań. Na szczęście moje nogi były wystarczająco opalone, bo w lecie dużo pływałam, więc nie musiałam się niczego wstydzić. Gdy dostrzegłam, że wszyscy chłopcy przyglądali mi się z podziwem rozgorączkowanymi oczami, w moim sercu pojawiła się iskierka nadziei.

- Dixie, wyglądasz... niesamowicie – powiedział Ronny, uśmiechając się szeroko, kiedy stanęłam obok niego.

- Dzięki. I dzięki też, że mnie zaprosiłeś.

Po chwili ktoś zaczął z nim rozmawiać, więc odwrócił twarz w odpowiednią stronę, ale najwyraźniej miał podzielną uwagę, bo swobodnie objął mnie ramieniem w talii. Instynkt nakazywał mi walnąć go w twarz, ale ponownie to zignorowałam. Zamiast zareagować agresywnie, oparłam się o niego i położyłam mu głowę na ramieniu. To było złe. Kompletnie złe, ale jednocześnie... dobre.

Nic nie mogłam poradzić na to, że ciągle miałam wrażenie, jakby ktoś mnie obserwował. Przeniosłam wzrok na gęstwinę drzew, ale z powodu ciemności oczywiście nic nie zobaczyłam. Moje serce gwałtownie przyspieszyło, lecz zamiast przypisywać to przyglądającemu mi się tajemniczemu stworzeniu... lub osobie, zmusiłam się do myślenia, że spowodowała to bliskość Ronny'ego. Po pewnym czasie wreszcie się rozluźniłam i skupiłam tylko na tym, ile przyjemności sprawiał jego dotyk.

(_punkt widzenia Embry'ego_)

Dzięki wilczym oczom doskonale widziałem w gęstym dymie, który przysłonił drzewa w lesie. Nie poczułem w nim charakterystycznej nutki soli, ale pomimo tego nadal działał na mnie uspokajająco. Moje serce podskoczyło, kiedy w pewnym momencie dostrzegłem naprzeciwko siebie Dixie. Szła w kierunku ogniska, z roztargnieniem obciągając swoje szorty. Musiałem użyć całej swojej silnej woli, by pozostać w ukryciu. Obserwowałem, jak jej puste oczy rozbłysły nieco, gdy dołączyła do jakiegoś gościa stojącego przy ogniu. Serce zaczęło mi walić tak mocno, że poczułem ból w klatce piersiowej. Kim był ten koleś?

Kiedy objął Dixie w talii swoją opaloną łapą, miałem ochotę zawyć. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić. Jakikolwiek dźwięk mógłby zdradzić moją obecność, a tego naprawdę nie chciałem. Ale nic nie mogłem poradzić na to, że cicho zaskomlałem, gdy zobaczyłem, jak centrum mojego wszechświata leży w ramionach innego faceta.


	24. Doczesne odczucia

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 24**

(_punkt widzenia Embry'ego_)

Logika podpowiadała mi, że nie byłem tutaj potrzebny i powinienem natychmiast odejść. Dixie wydawała się szczęśliwa i najwyraźniej już się mną nie przejmowała. Nieważne, jak to bolało. Po prostu tak przedstawiała się sytuacja. Jednak coś w głębi duszy mówiło mi, że to tylko maska, a tak naprawdę pragnęła mnie tak bardzo jak ja jej, więc wbrew wszystkiemu zostałem, przyglądając się, jak centrum mojego świata leży w ramionach innego faceta, a na jej twarzy odbija się światło płomieni.

(_punkt widzenia Dixie_)

Przez cały wieczór rozmawialiśmy, siedząc w kręgu wokół ogniska. Przed wyjazdem przyjaźniłam się z każdą obecną tu osobą, ale teraz coś się zmieniło. Niby razem się śmialiśmy i gadaliśmy, ale odniosłam wrażenie, że nie traktowali mnie tak otwarcie jak kiedyś.

Cały czas trzymałam się blisko Ronny'ego, opierając się o jego ramię i grając swoją rolę. Ilekroć zaczynałam myśleć o Forks, a mój wzrok wędrował w stronę lasu w poszukiwaniu szarego wilka z dwiema ciemnymi plamami na grzbiecie, wtulałam się w niego mocniej, biorąc głęboki oddech i wdychając zapach wody kolońskiej albo spoglądając w górę na twarz, którą kiedyś uważałam za najwspanialszą na świecie. Za każdym razem, gdy to robiłam, czułam w sercu ukłucie rozczarowania. Ronny nie był tak ciepły jak Embry, nie pachniał lasem jak Embry i zdecydowanie nie był tak przystojny jak Embry. Starałam się jednak to zignorować i na powrót stać się postrzeloną nastolatką, w której buzują hormony.

Nagle poczułam, że chłopak lekko się przesunął. Podniosłam głowę, by na niego spojrzeć i zobaczyłam, że też na mnie patrzył.

- Cieszę się, że wróciłaś, Dixie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się za tobą stęskniłem.

Te słowa powinny wywołać u mnie przyspieszenie bicia serca lub przynajmniej rumieniec, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Zezłościłam się na samą siebie, że nie potrafiłam normalnie reagować. Ponownie oparłam głowę o jego ramię i westchnęłam.

- Też za tobą tęskniłam, Ronny.

Objął mnie nieco mocniej, a ja usiłowałam pozbyć się uczucia rozczarowania. Wiedziałam, że gdzieś w środku mnie tkwiło właściwie zachowanie i chciałam wyciągnąć je na zewnątrz. Ciągle marzyłam o powrocie do Waszyngtonu, ale byłam tutaj i nic nie mogło tego zmienić. Musiałam po prostu puścić w niepamięć Embry'ego, Forks, brak jakiejkolwiek logiki, mityczne stworzenia i nonsens, żeby znowu wrócić do realnego świata.

Starałam się skupić na dotyku ciepłego ramienia Ronny'ego. Nie było ono tak gorące jak ręce Embry'ego i nie wywoływało u mnie gęsiej skórki, ale czułam się nieźle, mając je przy sobie. Skoncentrowałam się na tym, aż w końcu wyczułam każdą linię i zgrubienie jego dłoni, poczułam na plecach silne mięśnie i zauważyłam, jak napinały się i rozluźniały, gdy chłopak z roztargnieniem wodził kciukiem po mojej ręce. Moje serce zadygotało... Ledwie dostrzegalnie, ale zadygotało!

- Wiesz, że w zeszłym tygodniu na naszej farmie urodziły się cielaki? – spytał swoim głębokim, niskim głosem. Zrobiło mi się trochę cieplej i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

- Naprawdę? Uwielbiam cielaki. Są takie urocze.

To była reakcja, jakiej oczekiwał. Ten żałosny chłopak z farmy uważał się za spryciarza, ale ja przejrzałam go na wylot.

- Chcesz iść je zobaczyć?

- Jasne – zgodziłam się z podekscytowaniem. Ronny podniósł się, a ja poszłam w jego ślady, otrzepując spodenki. Zerknęłam w stronę Katie i spytałam: - Idziemy z Ronnym zobaczyć nowo narodzone cielaki. Chcesz iść z nami? – Tak naprawdę nie chciałam, by z nami poszła, ale to pytanie miało uczynić nasze zniknięcie nieco mniej niezręcznym.

Dziewczyna uniosła wargi w półuśmiechu.

- Nie. Ale wy dwoje się nie krępujcie.

Okej, koniec ze staraniami uczynienia tej sytuacji mniej niezręczną.

Kiedy Ronny i ja zaczęliśmy oddalać się od reszty, usłyszałam chichoty i parę charakterystycznych „au". Uśmiechnęłam się, a chłopak się zaśmiał. Złapałam jego dłoń, licząc, że spowoduje to ponowne pojawienie się u mnie słabego uczucia dygotania serca. Nie przeliczyłam się, a co więcej – to uczucie wcale nie było słabe.

Gdy zbliżyliśmy się do śpiącego stada, jakaś krowa zamuczała. Wszystkie zwierzęta poruszyły się, ale się nie obudziły. W mroku nocy wyglądały jak jedna ciemna plama, ale po chwili dostrzegłam małe, czarne kulki, leżące w wysokiej trawie. Jedna z nich podniosła nawet główkę: zwisające uszy poruszyły się wokół jej okrągłego pyszczka.

- Są takie słodkie! – syknęłam z podekscytowaniem, kiedy cielak polizał swój nos dużym, różowym językiem.

- Powinienem był zabrać cię tu wcześniej, byś mogła dokładniej je obejrzeć – mruknął Ronny za moimi plecami. Odwróciłam się do niego i powiedziałam:

- Myślę, że to najodpowiedniejsza pora.

Prychnął cicho i uśmiechnął się, po czym wyciągnął swoją szorstką rękę, by zabrać mi z twarzy zabłąkany kosmyk włosów.

- Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem.

Jego dotyk wywołał u mnie kolejną sensację w klatce piersiowej. To było jak narkotyk. Chciałam więcej. Chciałam doświadczyć tego doczesnego uczucia jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze... Zrobiłam krok do przodu, podczas gdy dłoń Ronny'ego przesunęła się na tył mojej szyi. Pochylił się, aż jego gorący oddech owionął mi twarz. Moje serce stanęło, a oddech przyspieszył. Więcej, chciałam więcej. Przysunęłam się jeszcze bliżej, całkowicie likwidując przestrzeń między nami.

To było złe. Kompletnie złe. Zapragnęłam natychmiast odsunąć się od niego z obrzydzeniem. Ale dygotanie nie odchodziło...

W końcu rozchylił swoje wargi i poczułam w ustach jego gorący oddech.

Dygotanie stawało się coraz silniejsze...

(_punkt widzenia Embry'ego_)

Kiedy zaczęli iść w stronę śpiącego stada bydła, ruszyłem za nimi, ciągle pozostając w cieniu. W pewnym momencie dostrzegłem, że Dixie z własnej woli złapała tego chłopaka za rękę i przygryzłem język. Powinienem odejść. Powinienem uciec. I to jak najszybciej. Ale oczywiście tego nie zrobiłem. Nie mogłem.

Stojąc wśród drzew, westchnąłem ciężko, kiedy przeszli przez ogrodzenie, bo facet spojrzał na nią w taki sposób, że w moim gardle zaczęło formować się delikatne warczenie. Udało mi się je zdusić, ale nie na długo.

Koleś przysunął się do Dixie, a ja w duchu błagałem, by się od niego odsunęła. Ale ona zamiast tego podeszła jeszcze bliżej i niemalże gwałtownie przycisnęła swoje wargi do jego ust...

Zalał mnie ból tak silny jak nigdy wcześniej. Czułem się tak, jakby w moich żyłach nie płynęła krew, tylko płynny ogień. Wszystko stało się czerwone i zadygotałem, gotowy do przemiany, chociaż już byłem wilkiem. Mocno zacisnąłem zęby, by powstrzymać się od wycia, które bez wątpienia zdradziłoby moją obecność.

Po chwili Dixie wydawała się nieco zmieszana i przez krótką sekundę miałem nadzieję, że być może zdała sobie sprawę z błędu, jaki właśnie popełniła, ale myliłem się – przylgnęła do tego chłopaka całym ciałem, objęła go ramionami i znowu namiętnie pocałowała.

To ja powinienem być teraz na jego miejscu...

Już nie mogłem siedzieć cicho. Z mojego gardła wydobyło się niskie, żałosne wycie, odbijając się echem pośród drzew. Pognałem przed siebie tak szybko, że wywołałem lekki wiatr.

(_punkt widzenia Dixie_)

Pocałowałam go jeszcze raz, przyciskając do niego całe ciało i ciasno obejmując jego szyję. Krew pulsowała mi w uszach tak głośno, że ledwie co usłyszałam, jak niskie wycie potoczyło się echem po polu. Cielę podniosło się na nogi i cofnęło z krótkim prychnięciem.

- Co to było? – Nic z tego nie rozumiałam, odczuwając zmieszanie.

Ronny przeniósł swoje ręce na moją talię, powodując, że po plecach przebiegły mi dreszcze, po czym przesunął usta na moje gardło i mruknął:

- Kojot.

Ach, no tak. Gdy nasze wargi ponownie się złączyły, zaczęłam szybciej oddychać...

Chwila. To nie był kojot. To był... Nie. Tak. Nie... Chwila...

Niespodziewanie w mojej głowie rozgorzała walka pomiędzy dwiema stronami mojej natury, ale kiedy wplotłam palce we włosy Ronny'ego, wiedziałam już, która z nich zwyciężyła. Nie potrafiłam jednak przestać myśleć o tajemniczym wyciu, co czyniło mnie skołowaną bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.**  
**


	25. Ogień

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie w moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 25**

Krótko po tym, jak odgłosy wycia zaczęły pobrzmiewać w mojej głowie, Ronny i ja wróciliśmy do ogniska. Czułam sie kompletnie ogłupiała, nie wiedziałam jednak, czy od pocałunku, czy od tego, że w myślach ciągle słyszałam dziwny skowyt. Nie potrafiłam się skupić na tyle, by rozstrzygnąć, co tak właściwie było źródłem tego tajemniczego dźwięku. Złamałam pewną barierę, której zdecydowanie nie powinnam łamać – pocałowałam kogoś innego i... cieszyłam się tym.

Teraz każdy dotyk wywoływał u mnie ognistą gęsią skórkę. Dostałam to, czego chciałam, ale zaczęłam się też zastanawiać, czy to akurat było tym, czego tak naprawdę szukałam.

Wkrótce postanowiłyśmy z Katie wrócić do domu. Przez całą drogę bombardowała mnie pytaniami, a że byłam zbyt podniecona, by się przed tym bronić, opowiedziałam jej wszystko ze szczegółami. W miarę jak oddalałyśmy się od farmy Ronny'ego, czułam się coraz gorzej. Rozbolała mnie głowa i brzuch, a także miałam ochotę zwymiotować.

- Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, Dixie – powiedziała Katie, kątem patrząc w moją stronę z siedzenia kierowcy.

- Bo nie czuję się dobrze.

- No cóż, już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu. Tylko nie zwymiotuj w moim samochodzie. – Po tych słowach zaśmiała się krótko, by nie pozostawić żadnych wątpliwości, że żartowała, ale ja nie zwracałam na nic uwagi na tyle, aby wziąć to do siebie.

Kiedy dotarłyśmy do domu moich dziadków, szybko się z nią pożegnałam i ruszyłam do swojej bezpieczniej sypialni. Na szczęście babcia i dziadek już spali, więc nie musiałam się martwić, że zaczną zadawać mi pytania, jak minął wieczór.

Zamknęłam cicho drzwi i oparłam się o nie, jakbym nie chciała pozwolić na to, aby ktoś je otworzył. Oparłam głowę o drewno, a moje ramiona zaczęły się trząść. Uczucie wstrętu było znacznie silniejsze niż wcześniej i nagle zrozumiałam, czym było – żalem. Żałowałam tego, co zrobiłam, lecz nie mogłam już tego cofnąć. Zdradziłam Embry'ego, nawet jeśli w tej chwili znajdował się całe mile stąd.

Łzy zaczęły cieknąć mi po twarzy i osunęłam się na podłogę. Szukając antidotum na Embry'ego, odkryłam jedynie, że nie ma od niego ucieczki. A gdy zdałam sobie z tego sprawę, uznałam, że nic już się nie liczy. Pragnęłam tylko jego.

Pochyliłam się do przodu i objęłam kolana ramionami. To wycie było prawdziwe, nie pocałunek. Myślałam, że to, co dzisiaj czułam, działo się naprawdę i było ważne, ale jedynie to dobiegające z daleka wycie stanowiło jakby naturalną część mnie.

Zamarłam na tę myśl. Czy słyszałam je tylko w głowie? Ronny też je usłyszał. Pamiętałam, jak wymamrotał „kojot" w moją szyję. Nawet krowy gwałtownie się obudziły. Prawdopodobnie to był kojot, prawda? Serce mówiło mi co innego. Czy to był on? Czy się tutaj zjawił? Czy wrócił tylko po to, by znaleźć mnie w ramionach innego chłopaka? Żal się zwiększył i teraz naprawdę czułam się tak, jakbym miała zwymiotować. Musiałam go znaleźć. Musiałam powiedzieć mu prawdę. Musiałam powiedzieć mu, że go kocham.

Kierując się głosem serca, podeszłam do okna, otworzyłam je na oścież i wyjrzałam na zewnątrz. Panowała spokojna noc. Światło księżyca padało na porośnięte kukurydzą, pofałdowane obszary ziemi uprawnej. Wszędzie była wolna przestrzeń. Żadnego miejsca, gdzie mógłby ukryć się wilk. Ale nie przejmowałam się logiką.

- Embry? – szepnęłam, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu jego srebrnej sierści. – Embry, jesteś tutaj? – W odpowiedzi usłyszałam jedynie rytmiczne odgłosy wydawane przez świerszcze. Zdesperowana usiadłam na podłodze, opierając głowę o parapet, po czym powiedziałam cichym, ledwie słyszalnym w ciszy nocy głosem: - Przepraszam, Embry, kocham cię.

(_punkt widzenia Embry'ego_)

Brak drzew czynił ukrywanie się znacznie bardziej irytującym niż ból, chociaż zirytowanie było niczym w porównaniu z ogniem, który popłynął w moich żyłach. Rozsadzało mnie od środka kilka uczuć jednocześnie: nienawiść, poczucie bycia zdradzonym, żal... Lista z każdą chwilą się wydłużała. Nie potrafiłem trzeźwo myśleć, nie widziałem w niczym sensu. Zanim zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, odwróciłem się i z powrotem zacząłem biec tam, skąd uciekłem, żeby dopaść tego gościa... Nienawiść i zazdrość całkowicie mną zawładnęły.

_Zatrzymaj się, Embry_, rozkazał Jacob, gdy tylko zorientował się, co zamierzałem. Moje nogi zamarły, przez co gwałtownie się zatrzymałem i upadłem na ziemię, przeklinając w duchu swojego alfę.

_Pozwól mi iść, Jake_, warknąłem, szybko rozglądając się dookoła. Znajdowałem się w miejscu przypominającym jakieś pastwisko, ale od ludzkich spojrzeń chroniły mnie faliste wzgórza.

_Zastanów się nad tym przez chwilę_, poprosił spokojnie. Nie chciałem tego, bo wiedziałem, że jeśli zacznę wszystko rozważać, to okaże się, że popełniam błąd. Zabicie tego kolesia załamałoby Dixie psychicznie. Skoro go pocałowała, to pewnie jej na nim zależało... Zadrżałem.

_Wszystko będzie dobrze_, pomyślał nieśmiało Jake.

_Ciekawe jak? Ona chce jego, nie mnie. Może nawet nigdy mnie nie kochała. Prawdopodobnie cały czas to on był dla niej najważniejszy._

_Dobrze wiesz, że to bzdury._

Jacob odtworzył w myślach scenę, która wielokrotnie stawała mi już dziś przed oczami – chwilę, w której Dixie wyznała, że mnie kocha, spoglądając w moją stronę tymi swoim pięknymi, brązowymi oczami. Wypowiedzenie przez nią tych dwóch prostych słów sprawiło, że moje serce gwałtownie podskoczyło... Ale teraz tylko boleśnie zadudniło.

_Słowa_, wymamrotałem.

_Embry..._

_Zostaw mnie samego, Jake._ Przez chwilę przeszukiwał moje myśli w poszukiwaniu morderczych instynktów, ale ich nie znalazł. Zdążyłem się już uspokoić, jednak ból, który czułem, nadal był tak silny, że Jacob się wzdrygnął. Chciał zostać i mnie jakoś pocieszyć. _Idź sobie_, nalegałem.

_Dobranoc, Embry_, westchnął. _Wracasz do domu?_

Jego pytanie wydało mi się dziwne, ale potem dotarło do mnie, że być może to byłoby najlepsze rozwiązanie. Zaznałem tutaj wystarczająco dużo cierpienia, więc powinienem wrócić tam, dokąd przynależałem. Ale nie potrafiłem zmusić się do podjęcia tej decyzji.

_Nie mogę, Jake. Jeszcze nie teraz._

_Okej_, odparł cicho. _Powodzenia, Embry._ Po tych słowach przemienił się, więc zostałem sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Samotność trochę mnie przeraziła. Znajdowałem się daleko od domu, moje wpojenie mnie nie chciało i właśnie odrzuciłem pomoc sfory.

Ponownie zadrżałem, chociaż wcale nie było zimno, po czym dostrzegłem mały zagajnik i ruszyłem w jego kierunku z zamiarem spędzenia tam nocy. Może po odpoczynku zacznę myśleć logicznie i w końcu zdecyduję, co należy zrobić.

Słuchałem pogwizdującego w moich uszach wiatru, odległych odgłosów przejeżdżającego przez miasteczko pociągu i cichego muczenia stada, z którym dzieliłem łąkę, ale żaden dźwięk nie był w stanie zagłuszyć jednego zdania pobrzmiewającego mi w głowie: „Kocham cię". Niech szlag trafi Jacoba za przywołanie tego wspomnienia. Zwinąłem się w kulę, by ochronić się przed zimnem nocy i niepożądanymi myślami. Nie mogłem jednak odizolować się od wszystkiego. Jak na złość ciągle odtwarzałem w pamięci jej cichy szept: „Embry... Kocham cię".


	26. Deja vu

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 26**

Otworzyłam oczy, nieświadomie wystawiając je na działanie jaskrawego światła wschodzącego słońca. Chwilowo oślepiona, szybko przymknęłam powieki i zamrugałam parę razy, aż w końcu byłam w stanie rozpoznać znajdujący się przede mną kształt.

- Embry? – szepnęłam.

Postać chłopaka zrobiła kilka kroków w moją stronę, dzięki czemu zobaczyłam dokładniej linię jego masywnej szczęki, wyraźne kości policzkowe i muskularne ramiona.

- Zdradziłaś mnie – powiedział swoim głębokim głosem. Nie miałam pojęcia, że zaledwie w dwóch słowach może zmieścić się aż tyle bólu.

- Gdybym tylko mogła cofnąć czas...

Pospiesznie podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i wyciągnęłam rękę w jego stronę, ale usunął się z zasięgu mojego chwytu.

- Nie kochasz mnie – stwierdził bezbarwnym tonem.

- Kocham cię! Zawsze cię kochałam!

Desperacko ponowiłam próbę dotknięcia go. Nie poruszył, ale i tak nie mogłam nic zrobić – moja dłoń przeniknęła jego ramię.

- Dixie?

Embry poruszył ustami, lecz tym razem przemówił dziwnie znajomym głosem o wiele starszego człowieka...

Podskoczyłam jak oparzona, mrugając gwałtownie w blasku wyłaniającego się zza horyzontu słońca i zarazem wracając do rzeczywistości. Moje ubrania i skóra były mokre od rosy. Spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam nad sobą dziadka. Najprawdopodobniej to on stanowił źródło tego znajomego głosu starszej osoby.

- Spałaś na zewnątrz? – Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz kompletnego zaskoczenia.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła, przeczesując palcami splątane włosy.

- Tak sądzę.

Przez kilka sekund przyglądał mi się uważnie, aż w końcu odwrócił się w kierunku domu i mruknął do mnie:

- Lepiej idź się przebrać.

Zwlekałam jeszcze chwilę, czując ogromne zmieszanie. To był tylko okropnie bolesny sen. Zadrżałam na samo wspomnienie o nim, chociaż chłód też dawał mi się już we znaki. Wilgotne ubrania przykleiły się do mojego ciała, więc wstałam i weszłam do środka.

- Tu jest twoja kawa – powiedział cicho dziadek.

- O, dziękuję.

Wzięłam od niego kubek i ruszyłam w stronę mojego pokoju. Po drodze zgarnęłam z łazienki ręcznik i osuszyłam nieco włosy, popijając gorzki napój. Kiedy zerknęłam na zegarek, okazało się, że minęła dziewiąta. Westchnęłam i zdecydowałam się na prysznic, więc dokończyłam kawę i wróciłam do łazienki.

Gdy ciepła woda przyjemnie rozluźniała moje spięte po spędzonej na dworze nocy mięśnie, starałam się nie myśleć o tym, co mi się przyśniło. Nie chciałam nawet pamiętać wydarzeń minionego wieczoru... i że zdradziłam Embry'ego. Zamiast tego skupiłam się na tym, co mnie czeka. Nie miałam na dzisiaj żadnych planów, poza odrobieniem pracy domowej, rzecz jasna.

Po wysuszeniu moich grubych włosów poszłam do kuchni po większą dawkę kawy i zasiadłam do książek. Całkiem sporą część zadań zrobiłyśmy z Katie wczoraj, ale nadal pozostało ich bardzo dużo.

Dochodziła jedenasta, kiedy zadzwonił telefon.

- Co porabiasz wieczorem? – usłyszałam w słuchawce głos mojej przyjaciółki. Mówiła w sposób, który wyraźnie sugerował, że ma dla mnie jakąś ofertę.

- Właściwie to nic – przyznałam.

- Wybieramy się dziś z paroma znajomymi do „T. Eddies". Chcesz się przyłączyć?

„T. Eddies" to bar z muzyką country w Louisville. Chociaż byliśmy jeszcze niepełnoletni, to często jeździliśmy tam, by trochę się rozerwać. Karaoke zawsze robiło furorę.

- Jasne – zgodziłam się automatycznie, ale natychmiast się wzdrygnęłam i spytałam: - A kto dokładnie jedzie?

Katie wymieniła listę imion, w tym również Ronny'ego, i zapowiedziała, że przyjadą po mnie o siódmej.

- To w takim razie do zobaczenia – pożegnałam się uprzejmie, chociaż w duchu jęknęłam, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, w co się wpakowałam...

Gdy furgonetka Ronny'ego zaparkowała na podjeździe przed domem, o mało co nie wybuchnęłam płaczem. Po pożegnaniu się z babcią i dziadkiem wyszłam na zewnątrz, usiłując wykrzesać z siebie tyle entuzjazmu, ile potrafiłam. Z przerażeniem obserwowałam, jak Katie wyskakuje z samochodu, bym mogła usiąść pomiędzy nią a Ronnym na miejscu zwanym uroczo „siedzeniem jędzy". Było ono specjalną częścią furgonetki faceta i podczas jazdy zapewniało z nim niezwykle bliski kontakt. Wślizgnęłam się do środka i chcąc nie chcąc, zajęłam je, powstrzymując jednocześnie odruch wymiotny.

- Cześć, Dixie – przywitał mnie Ronny z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i objął ramieniem. Wzdrygnęłam się, ale odwzajemniłam uśmiech.

- Jak leci? – wymamrotałam.

- Nie jest źle – odparł i zaśmiał się cicho.

W czasie podróży do Louisville, wykorzystując całą swoją przebiegłość, intensywnie rozmyślałam nad tym, jak wyrwać się z jego uścisku. Uznałam też, że powinnam dogłębniej rozważyć kwestię przyjęcia propozycji udania się do baru, bo w tej chwili nie miałam już możliwości zmiany decyzji.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą dopiero wtedy, gdy Ronny wraz z innymi chłopakami zaczęli grać w bilard. Dało mi to szansę ucieczki do siedzących przy stoliku dziewcząt, które oglądały występ lekko wstawionej kobiety śpiewającej na karaoke utwór Shanii Twain.

W pewnym momencie Katie pochyliła się w moją stronę i wyszeptała:

- Czy ja śnię, czy ty też widzisz to, co ja widzę?

Ogromny hałas spowodował, że ledwie ją usłyszałam, lecz i tak natychmiast podążyłam wzrokiem do miejsca, w które się wpatrywała.

Jedno z krzeseł przy barze zajmował wysoki mężczyzna, ubrany w taki sposób, że doskonale wtapiał się w otoczenie – w koszulę w szkocką kratę z podwiniętymi rękawami, wyblakłe dżinsy i kowbojskie buty. Był zarazem tak przystojny, że bez wątpienia mógłby pracować jako model na wybiegu lub pozować do zdjęć w jakimś magazynie o modzie.

Wpatrywałam się w jego twarz, doznając dziwnego uczucia deja vu. Dlaczego wyglądał tak znajomo?

Przyjrzałam mu się uważniej, kiedy rozglądał się w tłumie, ewidentnie kogoś szukając. Miał nienaturalnie idealne rysy, rude, kręcone włosy i oczy czarne jak noc. Chyba wyczuł, że obie z Katie na niego spoglądamy, bo znienacka przeniósł spojrzenie na nasz stolik i się do nas uśmiechnął.

Gdy w jego bladej skórze odbiło się przyciemnione światło barowych lamp, nagle zrozumiałam, dlaczego wydawało mi się, że skądś go znam. Momentalnie wróciłam myślami na klif w indiańskim rezerwacie, gdzie spotkałam Cullenów. Nieznajomy wyglądał kropka w kropkę jak oni. Poza kolorem oczu.

Po chwili zerknęłam na Katie, która również gapiła się na tego... faceta... potwora... – nie wiedziałam, jak powinnam go nazwać, a potem z powrotem na niego i z przerażeniem stwierdziłam, że kiwa on na moją przyjaciółkę palcem, dając jej do zrozumienia, że chce z nią porozmawiać.

Następnie usłyszałam odgłos odsuwanego krzesełka.

- Katie, nie! – zawołałam, łapiąc ją za ramię. – Nie możesz tam iść!

Co prawda Cullenowie nigdy nie zaatakowali żadnego człowieka, ale nie miałam pojęcia, czy ten gość żył według podobnych zasad i wyłączył ze swej diety ludzką krew. Coś czułam, że jeśli w ogóle był wampirem, to raczej kierował się naturalnymi instynktami...

- Czy tylko ty możesz mieć chłopaka? – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem i wyrwała mi się, po czym żwawym krokiem ruszyła w stronę baru.

Obserwowałam ich podczas rozmowy i doszłam do wniosku, że wraz z upływem czasu mężczyzna przysuwał się do niej coraz bliżej, choć zdawał się nie patrzeć jej w twarz, bardziej skupiając się na... szyi.

Musiałam ją jak najszybciej od niego odciągnąć. Tylko że Katie była uparta – oderwanie jej od kogoś aż tak przystojnego z pewnością nie zaliczało się do łatwych zadań.

Szybko opracowałam misterny plan działania i zaczęłam przeciskać się przez tłum w kierunku baru.

- O, Dixie – powiedziała szeroko uśmiechnięta Katie, gdy mnie dostrzegła. – To jest Donovan – dodała i wskazała ręką na podejrzanego o bycie wampirem nieznajomego.

- Cześć – przywitał się z lekkim akcentem.

- Katie, twoja mama próbuje się do ciebie dodzwonić – poinformowałam przyjaciółkę, odwracając uwagę od jego zimnych oczu. – Dzwoniła do mnie i prosiła, żebyś do niej oddzwoniła.

- Mówiła po co? – spytała Katie, wyciągając swój telefon.

- Wspomniała tylko, że to coś ważnego – skłamałam.

- Zaraz wrócę, Donovan – obiecała, uśmiechając się uprzejmie, a następnie ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, przepychając się przez tłum.

- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie! – zawołał za nią, również się uśmiechając i ukazując przy tym swoje śnieżnobiałe, perfekcyjnie proste białe. Przez kilka sekund nie spuszczał jej z oczu, po czym nieoczekiwanie zerknął na mnie i rzucił:

- Chyba powinienem z nią pójść.

- To prywatna rozmowa – powiedziałam z naciskiem, zapominając o zbędnych uprzejmościach.

- Jestem pewien, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. – Jego wargi ponownie wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

Dobra, nadszedł czas wyłożyć kawę na ławę i zapomnieć o subtelnościach.

- Wiem, czym jesteś, Donovan.

Facet zamilkł na chwilę i pytająco uniósł brew.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię – niemalże warknęłam, starając się przybrać groźną minę – pijawko.

Donovan zachował spokój i rozejrzał się dookoła, sprawdzając, czy nikt nas nie obserwuje. Najwidoczniej nie zauważył niczego niepokojącego, bo wkrótce wbił we mnie wzrok i spytał:

- Skąd tak dużo wiesz?

W tej chwili akcent w jego głosie stał się o wiele wyrazistszy i rozpoznałam w nim Irlandczyka.

- Czy to ważne? – odparłam. – I tak nie pozwolę Katie nigdzie z tobą pójść.

- A niby jak zamierzasz mnie powstrzymać? Przecież jesteś tylko małym, żałosnym człowieczkiem.

Te słowa wprawiły mnie w kompletne oszołomienie.

- Więc się przyznajesz?

Na jego twarzy ponownie zagościł lekki uśmiech.

- Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

- Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, to mój chłopak na ciebie zapoluje – wypaliłam bez namysłu.

- Czyżby? – Wampir omal się nie roześmiał. – A gdzie jest teraz ten twój chłopak i co sprawia, że jest taki potężny?

- Jest wilkołakiem i takich jak ty zabija dla zabawy – wyjaśniłam tak hardym tonem, na jaki tylko było mnie stać.

- No a gdzie teraz jest?

- On... – Zawahałam się. – Nie ma go tu.

Donovan wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem i odwrócił się.

- Czekaj! – zawołałam, gotowa za nim pobiec.

- Ja chcę z nią tylko porozmawiać, dziewczynko – powiedział i bezczelnie się do mnie uśmiechnął. – Nie masz powodu do obaw.

- Mama cię nie nauczyła, że nie powinno się bawić jedzeniem?

Znowu się zaśmiał.

- Dowcipna jesteś, co?

- Powiem jej – zagroziłam. – Powiem Katie. A jeśli będę musiała, to obwieszczę to wszystkim gościom tego cholernego baru.

Jego twarz nie wyrażała teraz żadnych emocji.

- Nie uwierzą ci.

- Zaryzykujesz?

Szybko pozbył się resztek pozorów człowieczeństwa, jakie zachowywał. Kiedy na mnie spojrzał, przestraszyłam się tak, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

- Dobra, odpuszczę, ale jeszcze tego pożałujesz, mała. Wkrótce się spotkamy, jednak wtedy nie będziesz miała tyle szczęścia co dziś.

Na pożegnanie uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zaczął iść w stronę drugiego wyjścia, czyli tam, gdzie na pewno nie było Katie.

Po jego odejściu dotarło do mnie, że wpakowałam się w całkiem poważne tarapaty...


	27. Rozczarowanie

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ**** 27**

Nie wiedziałam, jak długo wpatrywałam się w drzwi, w których zniknął Donovan, lecz co do jednego nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości – całkowicie zawładnęło mną przerażenie. Na początku nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego, że uratowanie przyjaciółki może okazać się dla mnie aż tak niebezpieczne. Zyskałam groźnego wroga, lecz nie mogłam zwrócić się do nikogo z prośbą o pomoc. Jedynie Embry był w stanie coś w tej kwestii zrobić, ale przecież dopiero co go zostawiłam...

Moje rozmyślania przerwała Katie.

- Mama powiedziała, że do ciebie nie dzwoniła – mruknęła.

- Tak? To dziwne...

- Więc dlaczego mi wmówiłaś, że dzwoniła? – naciskała. W odpowiedzi wzruszyłam ramionami, na co ona westchnęła. – Gdzie się podział Donovan?

- Musiał już iść. – Oderwałam wreszcie wzrok od drzwi i spojrzałam na przyjaciółkę. – Miał do załatwienia coś pilnego.

Na twarzy Katie pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia.

- Pewnie go przegoniłaś.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła – skłamałam, po czym złapałam ją za ramię i pociągnęłam w stronę naszego stolika, ciągle rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu potencjalnego zagrożenia. Wszędzie widziałam twarz Donovana...

Powoli wsiąkała we mnie paranoja.

Gdy dotarłyśmy na miejsce, roiło się tam od chłopaków, którzy zrobili sobie przerwę w grze, by obejrzeć sceniczny występ jednego z naszych kolegów. Miał on zaśpiewać piosenkę „Picking Wildflowers". Kiedy usiadłyśmy na krzesłach, rozległy się pierwsze tony melodii.

- Gdzie byłyście? – spytał Ronny, obdarowawszy mnie szerokim uśmiechem.

- Katie musiała zadzwonić do mamy – wyjaśniłam, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę w sposób, który wyraźnie nakazywał jej siedzieć cicho. Przez chwilę patrzyła na mnie wilkiem, ale ostatecznie nie pisnęła ani słowa.

- Tylko już nigdzie nie odchodźcie – powiedział, obejmując mnie w talii i sadzając sobie na kolanach. Poczułam, że za chwilę zwymiotuję i dziwnie się z tego powodu ucieszyłam.

Uśmiechnęłam się, nie chcąc zranić jego uczuć i mając nadzieję, że wyszło mi to dość wiarygodnie. Jeśli teraz bym wstała lub zaprotestowała, bez wątpienia zrobiłabym z niego głupka. Może i go nie kochałam, jednak nadal traktowałam jak przyjaciela, więc wmówiłam sobie, że siedzenie na jego kolanach to nie zdradzanie Embry'ego. Poza tym wszystkie krzesła były już zajęte, a mój żołądek ciągle robił koziołki, z czego bardzo się cieszyłam.

- Zamierzasz mnie tu tak trzymać? – podrażniłam się z nim, grając swoją rolę.

- Tak – potwierdził, wzmacniając uścisk, co przyprawiło mnie o lekki napad klaustrofobii. – Jesteś teraz moim więźniem.

Wywróciłam oczami i skupiłam uwagę na scenie, gdzie nasz przyjaciel, Dave, robił z siebie kompletnego kretyna.

Sądziłam, że siedzenie na kolanach Ronny'ego to całkiem niewinna czynność, ale najwidoczniej się pomyliłam. Wkrótce położył on głowę na moim ramieniu i poczułam na karku jego gorący oddech. W chwilę później umieścił tam swoje usta...

Moją głowę i brzuch momentalnie sparaliżował ból. Pocałunki chłopaka wyraźnie mnie odpychały i byłam z tego ogromnie zadowolona. Delikatnie go odepchnęłam, ale szybko ponowił próbę.

- Ronny, nie – zbeształam go tonem przemęczonej nauczycielki z podstawówki. Po ułożeniu jego ust na mojej szyi poznałam, że się uśmiechnął.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał, dotykając językiem mojej skóry.

- Bo ja tak mówię, właśnie dlatego. – Obróciłam głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć, ale zwróciłam uwagę na coś innego.

W końcu pomieszczenia zauważyłam wysokiego, muskularnego mężczyznę, który pospiesznie wychodził na zewnątrz. Miał śniadą cerę i krótko obcięte, czarne włosy.

- Embry – wyszeptałam.

- Kto? – Ronny również się odwrócił, aby zobaczyć, na kogo spoglądałam, jednak zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, poderwałam się na nogi i zaczęłam biec w stronę Embry'ego.

Przybliżając się do niego, coraz bardziej utwierdzałam się w przekonaniu, że to naprawdę on. Moje serce gwałtownie przyspieszyło, a kiedy już byłam blisko, rzuciłam się na chłopaka i objęłam go od tyłu w pasie, przyciskając twarz do jego pleców. Tylko że coś mi się nie zgadzało – zamiast lasem, pachniał wódką i papierosami.

- Co jest, do cholery...? – wymamrotał ochrypłym głosem i mnie odepchnął. Dopiero teraz spojrzałam mu w twarz i zorientowałam się, że to nie Embry. Facet miał zielone oczy i na oko coś około czterdziestki na karku. I nie był nawet w połowie tak przystojny jak Embry. Zalała mnie fala rozczarowania i poczułam, że do oczu napłynęły mi łzy.

- Przepraszam – bąknęłam niepewnie. – Pomyliłam pana z kimś innym.

Kiedy nieznajomy na mnie popatrzył, od razu złagodniał.

- W porządeczku. To co, może postawić ci drinka?

- Nie jestem pełnoletnia – przyznałam.

- I jest tutaj ze mną.

Niespodziewanie ramię Ronny'ego zacisnęło się na mojej talii. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że za mną pobiegł.

Mężczyzna, którego pomyliłam z Embrym, zmierzył go wzrokiem, ale w końcu sobie poszedł. Dotyk Ronny'ego mnie rozpraszał, jednak w ten zły sposób. Jego ręka oplatała mnie niczym wąż.

- Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz, Dixie?

- Po prostu myślałam, że to ktoś inny – odparłam z pozornym spokojem, usiłując powstrzymać się od płaczu, jednak gdy pojedyncza łza spłynęła mi po policzku, odwróciłam wzrok. Tak bardzo chciałam, by ten facet naprawdę okazał się Embrym. Wszystko by się wtedy jakoś ułożyło. Moje życie kręciło się wokół niego, a ja zmarnowałam szansę... Jeśli to naprawdę byłby on, natychmiast bym go przeprosiła i może przyjąłby mnie z powrotem?

Ale niby czemu miałby mnie z powrotem przyjmować? Byłam potworem, który obściskiwał się z tym żałosnym frajerem stojącym obok...

Cholera, on na pewno mnie nie przyjmie, kiedy ręka innego chłopaka jest na mojej talii!

- Precz z łapami – powiedziałam cicho.

- Co? – spytał Ronny, brzmiąc na lekko rozbawionego.

- Zdejmij ze mnie tę cholerną rękę, Ronny – warknęłam, odpychając go.

- Dixie...

Nie dałam mu dokończyć.

Moja prawa ręka bezwiednie uformowała się w pięść, a po chwili uderzyła w głupio roześmianą twarz chłopaka. Gdy zetknęła się z jego nosem, poczułam łamiącą się kość.

- Co ty, do cholery, robisz? Za co? – Ronny pochylił się i obiema dłońmi złapał swój nos. Kiedy je odsunął, zobaczyłam na jego palcach krew.

- Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj, Ronny. Ja naprawdę nie żartuję.

Chłopak ewidentnie był w szoku. Zdecydowanie nie pomogło to, że połowa baru zamilkła i przyglądała się rozgrywającej się pomiędzy nami scenie. W mojej głowie tyle się działo, że nie odczuwałam nawet satysfakcji z tego, co zrobiłam. Pragnęłam jedynie znaleźć się w ramionach Embry'ego.

Po chwili zostawiłam Ronny'ego z jego zakrwawionym nosem i poszłam poszukać Katie.

(_punkt widzenia Embry'ego_)

Dokąd idziesz, kiedy wszystkim, co posiadasz, są tylko wspomnienia? Nie możesz być tam, gdzie chcesz, ale jednocześnie nie potrafisz zmusić się do odejścia.

Bieg przez las w górach przypomniał mi rodzinne La Push. Znacznie bezpieczniej było poruszać się pomiędzy drzewami niż na otwartym polu. Dodatkowo pomagało mi to w utrzymaniu się przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Jeżeli w ogóle coś jeszcze mi z nich zostało...


	28. Rolly Polly

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 28  
**

Atmosfera panująca w aucie podczas drogi do domu z pewnością nie zaliczała sie do najprzyjemniejszych. Ronny nie był w stanie prowadzić, więc zajął przednie miejsce pasażera, pochylając głowę do tyłu, by krew, która ciągle tryskała z jego złamanego nosa, nie skapywała mu z twarzy. Kiedy przypadkiem najeżdżaliśmy na dziury w drodze, mimowolnie wydawał z siebie cichy jęk bólu. Dodatkowo samochód wypełniał niekontrolowany chichot Dave'a, który zastępował za kierownicą niedysponowanego kolegę. Ja siedziałam z tyłu, ledwie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co się wokół mnie dzieje. W myślach ciągle odtwarzałam scenę z baru, podczas której rzuciłam się na całkiem obcego faceta. Chyba broniłam się w ten sposób przed ogromem przeróżnych emocji, które powoli do mnie napływały. Byłam jak te małe szare, owady, który zwijają się w kulę za każdym razem, gdy pojawi się jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. W dzieciństwie mieliśmy z Rhettem swoją specjalną zabawę, która polegała na tym, że lekko dźgaliśmy patykiem ich pancerzyki i z rozbawieniem obserwowaliśmy, jak zmieniają się w maleńkie kulki...

Chyba powinnam pomyśleć nad lepszym sposobem ilustrowania swoich uczuć.

Zamiast dalej porównywać się do insektów, zaczęłam przypatrywać się zmieniającemu się za oknem otoczeniu. W jednym momencie mijaliśmy faliste pagórki, a w drugim pokonywaliśmy wąwozy, przez co po obu stronach samochodu znajdowały się chropowate, skalne ściany, które stworzyła natura.

Gdy dotarliśmy na przedmieścia La Grange, wysiadłam z auta jako pierwsza. Znajomi pożegnali mnie niemrawymi pomrukami. Jedyną osobą, która spojrzała w moją stronę i lekko się uśmiechnęła, była Katie.

Wspaniale. Teraz to ja uchodziłam za czarny charakter. Przecież nie uderzyłam Ronny'ego z siłą zawodowego boksera. Po prostu dałam mu w twarz. Kto by przewidział, że jego nos okaże się aż tak delikatny?

Na podjeździe przed domem z zaskoczeniem zauważyłam drugi wóz: obok furgonetki dziadka stał mój granatowy Jeep Liberty. Podeszłam do niego i pogładziłam dłonią karoserię, w której odbijało się światło księżyca. Rhett musiał go niedawno nawoskować. Otworzyłam drzwi i wślizgnęłam się do środka, a następnie podwyższyłam fotel i położyłam dłonie na skórzanej kierownicy. Głęboki oddech i znajomy zapach natychmiast pomogły mi się rozluźnić.

_Tęskniłam za tobą, staruszku._

Wreszcie odnalazłam resztkę moich zdrowych zmysłów.

Delikatnie pocałowałam kierownicę i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Idąc w kierunku domu, w oknie salonu dostrzegłam przytłumione światło lampy, co oznaczało, że dziadkowie jeszcze nie spali.

Ostrożnie otworzyłam drzwi i cicho zamknęłam je za sobą.

- Co tak wcześnie? – usłyszałam głos babci. Gdy weszłam do dużego pokoju, zobaczyłam, że siedziała na swoim ulubionym krześle, czytając jedno z tych jej romansideł z amiszami w roli głównej.

- Kilka osób musiało już wracać do domu – mruknęłam, opadając bezwładnie na kanapę, na której oprócz mnóstwa kurzu znajdowała się również spora ilość psiej sierści. Nie minęło dużo czasu, jak dołączył do mnie Rocky. Pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie jego orzechowych ślepiów wyraźnie dawało do zrozumienia, że właśnie zajęto jego miejsce i wcale go ten fakt nie cieszy. Patrząc na niego, poczułam dziwny ucisk w sercu i mimowolnie wróciłam myślami do momentu, kiedy po raz ostatni widziałam Embry'ego w wilczej formie. Jego oczy wyglądały dokładnie tak samo...

Rozprostowałam nogi i poklepałam je w zachęcającym geście. Pies nie zwlekał długo i po chwili na moich kolanach wylądowało osiemdziesiąt funtów.

- Hm... – mruknęła znienacka babcia. Nie miałam pojęcia, czy była to opóźniona reakcja na moją odpowiedź, na Rocky'ego na kanapie czy na wydarzenia w czytanej przez nią książce. Wkrótce przewróciła kartkę i wydała z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie. Ciekawe, co aż tak zajmującego mogło się dziać w tych romansach o amiszach. Najbardziej sprośne zachowanie ich dziewcząt to zapewne zdjęcie skarpetek.

Znowu przypomniało mi się Forks i noc spędzona z Embrym, podczas której miał na sobie jedynie szorty...

Przytuliłam się mocno do Rocky'ego – mojego prywatnego, futrzanego kocyka ochronnego – i oparłam głowę o jego szyję. Niespodziewanie obrócił się i polizał mnie w ucho, przez co lekko się uśmiechnęłam. Nie pachniał lasem, tylko suchą kukurydzą i mokrym błotem, więc prawdopodobnie wrócił niedawno z jednej ze swoich wypraw nad staw.

- Idę spać – powiedziałam. – Złaź – zwróciłam się do psa, który posłusznie zeskoczył na podłogę.

- Słodkich snów, skarbie – odparła babcia, uśmiechając się do mnie znad okładki swojej powieści.

Poklepałam nogę i Rocky pobiegł za mną do mojego pokoju. Radosnym machaniem ogona chyba dawał znak, że cieszy się, iż wreszcie poświęciłam mu trochę uwagi, bo od powrotu z Forks jeszcze ani razu się nim nie zainteresowałam.

Podczas gdy ja przebywałam w łazience, myjąc zęby i twarz oraz przebierając się w piżamę, on wskoczył na łóżko i bezceremonialnie się rozgościł. Kiedy wróciłam, leżał rozwalony na pościeli, pochrapując cicho.

- Uciekaj – mruknęłam, trącając go, by się obudził. Popatrzył na mnie przez sekundę i z powrotem opuścił łeb. Jęknęłam z rezygnacją i popchnęłam go lekko, by zrobić sobie na tyle miejsca, żeby móc wślizgnąć się pod kołdrę.

Leżąc w łożku z Rockym u boku, westchnęłam cicho. Nie był tak ciepły jak Embry, ale jego towarzystwo podnosiło mnie nieco na duchu. Czułam pod ramieniem delikatne bicie jego serca, a to regularne pulsowanie stopniowo wprowadzało mnie do krainy snów...

Obudziłam się w chwili, gdy czyjeś pazury zaczęły drapać mój brzuch. Tuż po tym odniosłam dziwne wrażenie, że znajduję się w powietrzu. Wkrótce z hukiem zleciałam z łóżka i zaklęłam szpetnie, jednak gdy tylko zobaczyłam zaskoczoną minę Rocky'ego, natychmiast się roześmiałam.

Poza bólem w żebrach dręczyło mnie teraz bonusowe łamanie w krzyżu, które wywołało zapewne kilkugodzinne wiercenie się przez psa, ale warto było się poświęcić. Dzięki futrzanemu, ochronnemu kocykowi przespałam spokojnie całą noc. Zerknęłam na zegarek i okazało się, że do włączenia się alarmu budzika pozostało zaledwie pięć minut. Zdecydowałam, że nie warto już się kłaść i podniosłam się, aby go wyłączyć.

Przy moich rutynowych, porannych czynnościach towarzyszył mi Rocky, drepczący za mną tak, jakby ciągle był małym szczeniaczkiem. Nie oczekiwałam ze zbytnim entuzjazmem pójścia do szkoły. Nowoczesna technologia umożliwiła plotkom jeszcze szybsze rozprzestrzenianie się i najprawdopodobniej cała szkoła wiedziała już o tym, co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Cholera, pewnie nawet nauczyciele też już wiedzieli, że uderzyłam Ronny'ego... Przez krótki moment zastanawiałam się, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ale prędko uznałam, że nie powinnam za bardzo się nad tym rozwodzić.

Moje samopoczucie uległo lekkiej poprawie, gdy znalazłam się na dworze i zobaczyłam swojego jeepa. Weszłam do środka i przekręciłam kluczyk w stacyjce. Chwilę słuchałam cichych pomruków silnika, a następnie włączyłam radio i wyjechałam na główną drogę.

- O, odzyskałaś swoje auto – skomentowała Katie, kiedy spotkałyśmy się na parkingu.

- Tak, stało przed domem, gdy wróciłam do domu wczorajszego wieczoru – odparłam. – Rhett musiał je tam postawić.

Katie skinęła głową, przygryzając wargę. Robiła to zawsze, gdy chciała zachować coś dla siebie, jednak tym razem chyba nie była w stanie w stanie się powstrzymać, bo po chwili zapytała:

- Więc... co cię wczoraj tak nagle napadło?

- Nie tak całkiem nagle – odpowiedziałam w zamyśleniu. – To raczej powoli we mnie dojrzewało. – Spojrzałam na nią. – Miałam ogromne wyrzuty sumienia po całowaniu się z Ronnym na ognisku.

Przez moment Katie milczała.

- A o co chodziło z tym rzuceniem się na czterdziestoletniego faceta?

- Po prostu pomyliłam go z kimś, kogo poznałam w Forks – westchnęłam.

- Pomyliłaś go z nim, prawda?

Zatrzymałam się gwałtownie. Dziewczyna zrobiła to samo i stanęła tuż przede mną, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.

- Z kim? – spytałam.

- Z nim – powtórzyła. – Z tym kolesiem, który cię skrzywdził, co najwidoczniej nie do końca jeszcze do ciebie dotarło.

- Nie zrobił tego specjalnie, Katie...

- Ach, więc mam rację. – Wykrzywiła wargi w lekkim uśmiechu. – Przecież nie twierdzę, że zrobił to specjalnie. Po prostu powtarzam to, co wcześniej usłyszałam.

- Miałam nadzieję, że chociaż ty nie uwierzysz w głupie plotki – warknęłam i odwróciłam się, ale złapała mnie za ramię.

- Bo nie wierzę – zapewniła łagodnie. – I chcę poznać prawdę. Tylko że wydajesz się nie chcieć mi jej wyjawić.

- Nie mogę ci opowiedzieć całej historii, Katie. Proszę, zrozum to.

- A możesz mi przynajmniej powiedzieć, jak ten chłopak ma na imię? Czy może chroni go jakieś specjalne prawo i nikt nie może tego wiedzieć?

Pokręciłam głową w reakcji na tę dowcipną uwagę.

- Ma na imię Embry.

- Dobrze, to już jest coś. A teraz kolejne pytanie: czy był twoim chłopakiem?

Zawahałam się. Określenie „chłopak" wydało mi się niezbyt trafne.

- Coś w tym stylu.

- To kim dla siebie byliście? Partnerami do łóżka?

Moja szczęka opadła o parę centymetrów.

- Boże, Katie, _nie_! Nic z tych rzeczy! Po prostu... byliśmy dla siebie kimś więcej niż tylko „chłopakiem" i „dziewczyną".

- Ciągle nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

Westchnęłam.

- Bo to jest właśnie ta część historii, której nie mogę ci opowiedzieć.

Brwi Katie uniosły się.

- W porządku. A macie ze sobą jakiś kontakt?

- Nie – przyznałam cicho. – Nie widziałam go od czasu, gdy wyjechałam z Waszyngtonu.

To była częściowo prawda. Przecież gdy całowałam się z Ronnym, nie widziałam go tak naprawdę.

- I tęsknisz za nim.

- Czy to kolejne pytanie?

Ponownie przygryzła wargę.

- Najwyraźniej nie.

Spojrzałam jej w oczy i coś we mnie drgnęło. To było takie wspaniałe uczucie wreszcie z kimś o tym porozmawiać, z kimś, kto przynajmniej próbował mi współczuć. Nikt wcześniej – ani moi rodzice, ani brat, ani znajomi z Forks – nie starał się nawet zrozumieć tego, co łączyło mnie z Embrym.

Nie potrafiłam dłużej powstrzymywać łez, które zaczęły spływać po moich policzkach. Katie mnie przytuliła, a ja natychmiast odwzajemniłam uścisk.

- Tak mi przykro, Dix. Gdybym tylko wiedziała, jak ci pomóc...

_Sprowadź Embry'ego_, chciałam powiedzieć, ale to akurat było raczej niemożliwe. Nie miałam pojęcia, czy ciągle przebywał w Waszyngtonie, czy może podróżował po innych Stanach. Ta nieświadomość raniła mnie chyba najbardziej. Embry mógł być dwieście mil albo dwie stopy stąd, a ja o tym nie wiedziałam.

Ukryłam głębiej twarz w ramieniu Katie i więcej łez popłynęło z moich oczu.

W pewnym momencie zabrzmiał dzwonek na lekcje i dziewczyna lekko się spięła. Odsunęłam się od niej niechętnie.

- Idź do klasy. Nic mi nie będzie.

- A ty dokąd masz zamiar iść? – zapytała ze szczerą troską w głosie.

- Pojeżdżę trochę po okolicy. Wiesz, aż się uspokoję.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Okej. To w takim razie zobaczymy się później.

Odprowadziłam ją wzrokiem, po czym ruszyłam w stronę swojego auta. Weszłam do środka i zablokowałam drzwi. Oparłam głowę o kierownicę i łzy znowu zaczęły skapywać na moje kolana. Czy ten problem kiedykolwiek się rozwiąże?

Znienacka cos przykuło moją uwagę. Wyprostowałam się i rozejrzałam dookoła. Odniosłam dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje i wcale mi się to nie spodobało.

Uruchomiłam silnik i opuściłam parking znacznie szybciej niż pozwalało na to ograniczenie prędkości, po czym bez zastanowienia ruszyłam przed siebie. Zerknąwszy na wsteczne lusterko, dostrzegłam jeszcze coś niezwykle niepokojącego.

Rozmazany, rudy kształt przemknął przez drogę i zniknął w dojrzałych łanach kukurydzy.


	29. Kemping

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 29**

Moje serce waliło jak oszalałe, a przez żyły przemknął strach. Rozum automatycznie podsunął mi trzy wyjaśnienia tego, czym mógł być tajemniczy, rudy błysk – w grę wchodzili: kosmita, zmutowany lis i Donovan. Spośród tych absurdalnych opcji trzecia wydała się najbardziej prawdopodobna, więc przycisnęłam mocniej pedał gazu, bezmyślnie przekraczając limit prędkości o jakieś trzydzieści mil.

Strach i szok całkowicie mną zawładnęły, przez co w ogóle nie zwracałam uwagi na to, gdzie tak właściwie jechałam. Przemierzałam kręte drogi, od czasu do czasu omijając martwe zwierzęta i dziury w asfalcie. Prawdopodobnie mój instynkt kierował mnie do możliwie najbezpieczniejszego miejsca, czyli...

..._domu Rhetta_?

Zwolniłam i zaparkowałam na podjeździe, zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno dobrze robię. Jeśli coś, cokolwiek by to nie było, mnie śledziło, to właśnie przyprowadziłam to prosto do mieszkania mojego niewinnego brata.

Bardzo mądrze, Dixie, naprawdę _bardzo_ mądrze.

Westchnęłam, kładąc głowę na kierownicy. Silnik jeepa pomrukiwał cicho, lecz poza tym panowała cisza. Nie całkowita, ale miła. Odprężająca.

- Dixie?

Podskoczyłam jak oparzona i rozejrzałam się dookoła. Tuż przy aucie stał Rhett, niepróbujący nawet ukryć swojego zdziwienia.

- Co ty tutaj robisz?

Wyłączyłam silnik i otworzyłam drzwi, usiłując wymyślić jakąś dobrą wymówkę. Nie wyszło.

- Rozkleiłam się w szkole, więc postanowiłam zrobić sobie wolne.

- Rozkleiłaś się? Dixie, wszystko okej?

Do oczu znowu napłynęły mi łzy i przełknęłam ślinę. Przygryzłam wargę, starając się je powstrzymać, ale ostatecznie załkałam cicho i Rhett westchnął, obejmując mnie.

- Wejdźmy do środka.

Ciągle z ramieniem brata na szyi, ruszyłam z nim w stronę domu.

- Dzięki, że nawoskowałeś mojego jeepa – szepnęłam, zanim zdążyłam o tym zapomnieć.

Zaśmiał się serdecznie.

- Nie ma za co.

Kiedy otworzył drzwi, które skrzypnęły cicho, uderzył mnie zapach cedru i strzelniczego prochu. Po przyborach do czyszczenia broni, leżących na stole w jego małej kuchni, odgadłam, że przeszkodziłam mu w pielęgnowaniu jego broni.

- Dobra, Dix, teraz mów, co cię gryzie.

Wyciągnął dla mnie krzesło i usiedliśmy naprzeciwko siebie, przez poczułam się jak na jakimś przesłuchaniu. Nie wiedziałam, czy powinnam wyznać prawdę, czy wymyślić coś na poczekaniu. Jeśli wybrałabym to pierwsze, to Rhett zapewne momentalnie stałby się agresywny, bo po wysłuchaniu kłamstw na temat Embry'ego, jakich naopowiadali mu rodzice, nie darzył go ani krztyną sympatii.

- Wiesz, stres i takie tam – skłamałam. Brzmiało to całkiem sensownie. Naprawdę doświadczyłam ostatnio mnóstwa stresu, choć i tak stanowił on niewielką część moich prawdziwych problemów.

- Nienawidzę stresu – odparł współczująco, podchodząc do lodówki. Wyjął z niej piwo dla siebie i butelkę wody dla mnie, po czym usunął kapsel i z namysłem wziął dużego łyka. – Wiesz, co robię, kiedy to mnie dopada stres? – spytał, z powrotem siadając obok mnie i opierając się o stół.

- Strzelasz?

Otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, lecz się zawahał.

- No... to też. Ale co jeszcze?

Mimowolnie wygięłam usta w lekkim uśmiechu.

- No co?

Wskazał na mnie palcem.

- Jadę na kemping. W ten weekend. A ty ze mną. Nie byliśmy na kempingu od wieków, Dix! A co najfajniejsze, tym razem mama i tata nie będą wisieć nam nad głowami!

Zaśmiałam się w reakcji na jego entuzjazm, godny dziesięcioletniego chłopca.

- W ten weekend? – powtórzyłam.

- No tak. Wybierzemy w góry.

Pomyślałam o Appalachach. Byłam w nich zaledwie parę razy, lecz dobrze zapamiętałam ich niewiarygodnie falisty krajobraz. Praktycznie ciągle przemierza się tam jakieś pagórki, idąc na zmianę w górę lub w dół, a na dodatek cały teren, za wyjątkiem dolin rzecznych, zajmuje las. Drzewa są tak wysokie, że zasłaniają niebo. Tak jak w Forks.

- Oczywiście jeśli nie masz nic ciekawszego do roboty, niż wycieczki ze starszym bratem.

Rhett odwrócił wzrok, udając rozczarowanego.

Nie potrafiłam teraz wymyślić niczego lepszego, co mogłabym w najbliższym czasie zrobić. Poza tym istniała szansa, że przebywanie w cichym lesie pomoże mi się uspokoić i sprawi, że poczuje się tak, jakbym znalazła się bliżej Embry'ego.

- Przyjmuję propozycję, Rhett – zgodziłam się w końcu, przywołując na twarz mój najszerszy uśmiech.

- Bombastycznie – odparł wesoło, podnosząc rękę, bym mogła przybić mu piątkę. Chichocząc, uderzyłam dłonią w jego dłoń. – Dobra, a teraz kolejna sprawa: zamierzasz zerwać się na cały dzień? – spytał, raptownie poważniejąc... No cóż, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mój brat był w stanie spoważnieć. – Bo jeśli tak, to chyba powinienem zadzwonić do szkoły i powiedzieć, że jesteś chora albo cos w tym rodzaju.

Mój humor poprawił się do tego stopnia, że przez sekundę chciałam oznajmić, że nie musi tego robić, jednak szybko przypomniałam sobie niezidentyfikowany, rudy błysk i zmieniłam zdanie.

Rhett wyjął z kieszeni swój telefon i z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy wykręcił odpowiedni numer, po czym nakłamał, że nagle zachorowałam. O dziwo, uwierzono mu.

- Nie musisz iść do pracy? – spytałam, uświadomiwszy sobie, która godzina.

- Ostatnio mamy tam lekki zastój i chyba nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, żebym wziął sobie wolne.

- Nie musisz tego robić. Poradzę sobie sama.

Zerknął na mnie kątem oka.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Absolutnie absolutystycznie pewna.

Jeśli Donovan wpadnie z wizytą, to przynajmniej Rhett będzie bezpieczny.

- W porządku – odpowiedział i szturchnął mnie zaczepnie w ramię. – Zobaczymy się później. A, i nie wyjedz mi wszystkiego z lodówki.

- O nieeeeee... – jęknęłam z udawanym rozczarowaniem. Choć wyszedł już na zewnątrz, usłyszałam jego donośny śmiech.

I zostałam sama. Wraz z samotnością nadeszły rozmyślania. A potem desperacja...

I znowu znalazłam się w punkcie wyjścia.

Rhett odebrał mnie ze szkoły po zakończeniu piątkowych zajęć i od razu wyjechaliśmy w góry. Bardzo się ucieszyłam, gdy wkrótce znaleźliśmy się pod baldachimem utworzonym z koron drzew. Na nadchodzącą noc zapowiadano burzę i choć mój brat modlił się o to, by nie padało, ja odczuwałam na tę myśl jeszcze większe szczęście.

Większość turystów zatrzymywała się w drewnianych domkach do wynajęcia, więc pole namiotowe mieliśmy praktycznie dla siebie i bez problemu znaleźliśmy dobre miejsce w pobliżu szlaku, który prowadził nad jezioro.

- Już wiem, od czego zaczniemy jutrzejszy dzień – uśmiechnął się Rhett. – Tylko najpierw musimy sobie załatwić jakąś przynętę..

Uwielbiałam to dziwne uczucie towarzyszące wyprawie na kemping. Odnosiło się wrażenie, że można robić tyle różnych rzeczy, a na dodatek ma się na to całą wieczność. Nieważne, że chciało się jedynie posiedzieć przy ognisku ze swoim bratem. To też było perfekcyjnie akceptowalne.

Rhett i ja położyliśmy się spać o całkiem przyzwoitej porze. Wczesnym rankiem planowaliśmy wybrać się nad jezioro, więc po powrocie z wypełnionego owadami prysznica natychmiast wślizgnęłam się do swojego śpiwora, by zaznać odpowiedniej porcji odpoczynku.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, jak w płótno namiotu zaczął bębnić deszcz. Leżący obok Rhett jęknął głośno, lecz wkrótce po tej oznace niezadowolenia usłyszałam jego chrapanie. Ja wolałam zachować swoje emocje dla siebie.

Po chwili zaczęłam myśleć o jutrze. Perspektywa ponownego ujrzenia leśnego baldachimu z drzew przyprawiała mnie o dreszcze. Nie mogłam się również doczekać, aż zobaczę je pokryte mchem i świeżymi kroplami deszczu. Może nawet będzie grzmiało...

Czy nie brzmiałam nieco żałośnie?

Wkrótce w mojej głowie pojawił się Embry. Ciekawe, gdzie w tej chwili przebywał i co właśnie robił. Ta niewiedza wywołała u mnie dziwne ukłucie. Chciałam, by był ze mną teraz, tak samo jak w Forks. Moglibyśmy siedzieć na dworze tak jak wtedy, rozmawiać o różnych rzeczach albo po prostu spędzić noc w moim śpiworze, obejmując się nawzajem.

Zacisnęłam zęby, bo ból stał się wyrazistszy.

Pragnęłam tylko usłyszeć jego głos, wiedzieć, czy wszystko z nim w porządku lub chociaż zobaczyć go z daleka, całego i zdrowego. Wtedy by mi sie polepszyło... może.

Te smętne rozmyślania przerwał znienacka szelest liści. Zamarłam i zaczęłam nasłuchiwać. Pośród odgłosów mżawki dało się wyłapać tupot czyichś stóp, zbyt delikatny, by to zwykły człowiek mógł być jego źródłem.

_Embry_.

Oczywiście to imię jako pierwsze przyszło mi na myśl. Pospiesznie wyszłam więc ze śpiwora i cichaczem wymknęłam się z namiotu, wkraczając w ciemność.

- Embry? – wyszeptałam, oddalając się stopniowo od namiotu. Tupot stóp dochodził z coraz bliższej odległości. – Em...

Zanim zdążyłam dokończyć słowo, ktoś zakrył mi usta ręką i objął w talii, przyciskając do swojego twardego, zimnego ciała.

Po chwili usłyszałam w uchu delikatny szept:

- Tylko nie waż się krzyczeć.


	30. Nic nie rozumiesz

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 30**

Zadrżałam, podczas gdy moje serce zaczęło bić dwa razy szybciej. Za sprawą deszczu włosy przylgnęły mi płasko do głowy.

- Bardzo dobrze – usłyszałam delikatny głos. – A teraz przenieśmy się w nieco bardziej ustronny zakątek w głębi lasu. Chyba nie chcemy obudzić twojego troskliwego brata, prawda? – Zimna dłoń pokręciła moją głową. – Tak myślałem.

Kiedy zaczął ciągnąć mnie za sobą, spróbowałam mu się wyrwać, ale bez rezultatu – jego żelazny uścisk nie zelżał ani na sekundę. Moje chwiejne kroki w ogóle go nie spowalniały. Gorączkowo wciągałam powietrze do płuc, ciągle mając na ustach jego dłoń, natomiast on dla odmiany ledwie co oddychał.

Po pewnym czasie Donovan zatrzymał się w jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu. Ulewa i gęstwina drzew skutecznie uniemożliwiały mi zobaczenie czegokolwiek.

- Teraz cię puszczę, ale nie radzę uciekać. To po prostu strata czasu.

Gdy wypuścił mnie ze swoich chłodnych ramion, zrobiłam krok do tyłu i odwróciłam się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, o mało co nie potykając się o własną stopę. Miał na sobie to samo ubranie co w barze, chociaż teraz wyglądało na o wiele bardziej zniszczone. Poza tym porzucił gdzieś buty, a deszcz nadał jego rudym włosom brunatny odcień. Przyglądał mi się z szerokim uśmiechem swymi czarnymi oczami, w których dało się dostrzec głód.

- Ostrzegałem, że po ciebie wrócę – oznajmił, robiąc krok w moją stronę, więc automatycznie się cofnęłam.

- Dlaczego to robisz? – wyjąkałam.

Przechylił głowę na bok.

- Czy naprawdę potrzebuję jakiegoś powodu? Zwykły głód nie jest dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry? – Mimowolnie się wzdrygnęłam, przez co zachichotał, robiąc kolejny krok do przodu. – Tamtego wieczoru w barze bardzo mnie zdenerwowałaś, ślicznotko. – Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął mojej twarzy, niemalże z troską. – Poza tym pachniesz _tak_ kusząco. – Słowo „tak" wyszło z jego ust jako jęk.

Nie żartował. Naprawdę zamierzał mnie zabić. Gorączkowo usiłowałam wymyślić coś, _cokolwiek_, co mogłabym zrobić, żeby się obronić, ale niestety do głowy nie przychodziło mi nic, co byłoby w stanie zranić jego granitową skórę. Tymczasem on przybliżył się do mnie na tyle, że dzieliło nas jedynie kilka cali. Serce zaczęło mi bić jeszcze szybciej, co spowodowało, że uśmiechnął się znacznie szerzej.

- Miałem zamiar to przedłużyć – mruknął. – Ale skoro okazałaś się aż tak grzeczną dziewczynką, może spróbuję zadać ci mniej bólu... _Spróbuję_. – W jego oczach mignęło rozbawienia. Wydał z siebie głębokie westchnienie. – Jaka szkoda, że nie ma tu twojego... chłopaka. Wtedy byłoby to o wiele bardziej interesujące.

_Embry,_ pomyślałam. _Embry, kocham cię_. Łzy strachu wypełniły moje oczy. _Potrzebuję cię_.

Donovan przybliżył się i pochylił tak, jakby chciał pocałować mnie w szyję, Zanim jednak to zrobił, raptownie zamarł i gwałtownie poderwał głowę, zwracając się ku zachodowi. – Co do...? – wydusił, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt, który dostrzegł w oddali. Choć ja niczego nie zobaczyłam, po chwili coś usłyszałam – dźwięk, który zabrzmiał jak huk towarowego pociągu. Z zachodu wyraźnie dochodziło groźne warczenie. Nie potrzebowałam zbyt wiele czasu, by zorientować się, kto stanowił jego źródło.

- Embry – wydusiłam, nie próbując nawet ukryć ulgi w moim głosie.

Donovan momentalnie utkwił we mnie wzrok, po czym z powrotem przeniósł go na zachód. Zaskoczenie widoczne na jego twarzy powoli zastąpił uśmiech.

Znienacka zapanowała cisza. Dało się słyszeć jedynie moje ciężkie sapanie. Donovan nadal patrzył na coś w oddali, całkowicie znieruchomiały. Spojrzałam tam, gdzie on, bezskutecznie starając się dostrzec, co go zaalarmowało. Ledwie co dosłyszałam odgłos przybliżających się kroków. Nie spostrzegłam go, dopóki nie znalazł się dokładnie naprzeciwko nas, pędząc naprzód wielkimi susami.

Nigdy nie natknęłam się na nic bardziej przerażającego. Embry w swojej wilczej postaci był zarówno wspaniały, jak i straszny. Sierść zjeżyła mu się na karku, uwydatniając dwie ciemne plamy, które się tam znajdowały. Jego uszy stały na sztorc, a w oczach widniała surowość i dzikość. Najgorszą część tego widoku stanowił pysk: wywinięte wargi ukazywały przekrwione dziąsła, z których wystawały kły wielkości ludzkiej dłoni. Z jego gardła wydobywał się charkot tak głośny, że po jakimś czasie mógłby uszkodzić komuś bębenki słuchowe.

Najlepsze jednak było to, że w ogóle się nie bałam.

Donovan z kolei wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał narobić w spodnie. Kiedy mnie puścił, pospiesznie zeszłam na bok. Przyjąwszy bojową pozycję, nieśmiało odsłonił zęby; Embry nie przestawał na niego warczeć. Chwilę później wampir posunął się o dwa kroki naprzód i skoczył w kierunku wilka, przez co zderzył się z nim z hukiem przywodzącym na myśl grzmot. Z plątaniny futra i granitowej skóry dochodziły syki i warknięcia. Poruszali się tak szybko, że nie mogłam zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

Moje serce biło jak szalone, kiedy wykonałam kilka kroków w tył. Oparłam się plecami o jakiś pień, z trudem powstrzymując się od zakrycia uszu, aby stłumić hałas, który obijał się echem po lesie. Obserwowałam bitwę swoimi powolnymi oczami, usiłując odgadnąć, kto wygrywał.

Usłyszawszy chrupnięcie, zobaczyłam, że sylwetka Donovana oderwała się od ziemi i z łoskotem uderzyła w drzewo, które wygięło się do tego stopnia, że mogło się złamać i na nas spaść. Początkowo wampir opadł bezwładnie na ściółkę, ale szybko poderwał się na nogi i pomknął w stronę Embry'ego. Ten znowu warknął i przywitał atak z obnażonymi kłami. Pijawka z sykiem rzuciła mu się na szyję. Wilk w mgnieniu oka przewrócił się na plecy, o mały włos unikając śmiertelnego ugryzienia. Wampir nie dawał za wygraną i obiegł przeciwnika dookoła, zachowując szybkość i lekkość stóp. Embry kłapnął na niego zębami. Zdoławszy sięgnąć do jego ramienia, oderwał je przy akompaniamencie przeszywającego trzasku.

Donovan zawył z bólu i po raz kolejny napadł na futrzane gardło Embry'ego. Nie był jednak w stanie utrzymać równowagi, więc wilk z łatwością schwycił jego tors w swoje szczęki i uderzył nim o ziemię, po czym rzucił się na niego niczym bawiący się szczeniak i unieruchomił go łapami. Następnie wampir szybko i sprawnie został pozbawiony głowy, a następnie wszystkich kończyn, które przemieniły się niebawem w drobne kawałki.

Embry, zakończywszy rozćwiartowanie pijawki, na moment zastygł w bezruchu. Gdy jego uszy powoli opadły. cofnął się od zmasakrowanego ciała, by na mnie popatrzeć. Spojrzenie jego orzechowych oczu było tak intensywne, że moje serce lekko drgnęło. Miał mokre futro, które zwisało mu po bokach.

Tak bardzo pragnęłam wiedzieć, co działo się teraz w jego głowie. Czy przypominał sobie chwilę, w której całowałam się z Ronnym, czy tę, kiedy wyznałam, że go kocham? Emocje wzięły nade mną górę. Nie potrafiąc dłużej się powstrzymywać, pognałam między drzewami, żeby zmniejszyć odległość między nami. Chwilę później objęłam rękami jego przemoczoną szyję, ukrywając twarz w futrze, które ją porastało. Przylgnęłam do niego, czując łzy na policzkach. Zmieniwszy pozycję, umieścił swój podbródek na moich plecach, dzięki czemu owionęło mnie jego przyjemne ciepło.

- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam – szepnęłam. W odpowiedzi otrzymałam cichy pomruk. Powoli się odsunął, delikatnie wyswobadzając się z moich opornych palców. Zamrugał i obrócił się, po czym pędem pognał w ciemność.

Panika niemalże przyszpiliła mnie do ziemi. – Embry? – wydusiłam, na dobrą sprawę zaczynając się hiperwentylować.

- Tak? – usłyszałam w mroku jego głęboki głos, przez co moje policzki zalał jeszcze większy potok łez. Wrócił po chwili, zapinając guziki szortów. Znowu do niego podbiegłam, przysięgając sobie w duchu, że już nigdy nie pozwolę mu odejść.

Tak jak poprzednim razem odwzajemnił uścisk, ale nie przytulał mnie tak skwapliwie jak ja jego, tylko delikatnie obejmował ramionami. Odsunąwszy się nieco, zerknęłam na jego twarz. Zamiast na mnie, patrzył na makabryczny stos rozczłonkowanego ciała.

- Potrzebujemy zapałek – oznajmił, nie patrząc mi w oczy. – Musimy spalić te kawałki.

Żadnego: „Tęskniłem za tobą"? Żadnego: „Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest?" Żadnego: „Kocham cię"? Nic nie poszło tak jak w scenie naszego ponownego spotkania z moich marzeń. Chyba naprawdę nie powinnam była oczekiwać, że tak łatwo przyjmie mnie z powrotem, skoro go zdradziłam.

- Znajdziemy jakieś na kempingu – odparłam, starając się zapanować nad zdławionym głosem. Rozejrzałam się dookoła, ale nic nie wydało mi się znajome. Nie pamiętałam, którędy zostałam tu zaciągnięta.

Embry z pewnością dostrzegł moje zdezorientowanie, ponieważ westchnął: – Chodź. – Delikatnie dotknąwszy mojego ramienia, szybko cofnął rękę, po czym poprowadził mnie do namiotu, trzymając dłonie w kieszeni.

Przygryzłam wargę i przełknęłam ślinę. W miejscu, w którym dotknął mojego ramienia, czułam palące odrzucenie. Szliśmy blisko siebie, ale nie wystarczająco blisko. Wydawał się wahać nawet pozwolić naszym ciałom się zetknąć. Desperacko chciałam mieć go znów w moich ramionach, zmusić, żeby ciasno otoczył mnie swoimi, objąć mu twarz dłońmi i czule pocałować. Ale na razie nie zapowiadało się, bym kiedykolwiek miała ku temu okazję. Parę łez ześlizgnęło się bezszelestnie po moim policzku.

Dotarcie do kempingu zajęło nam więcej czasu niż przypuszczałam. Po cichu dostałam się do furgonetki i odnalazłam w niej pudełko zapałek. Gdy podawałam je Embry'emu, zauważyłam, że wciąż unikał mojego spojrzenia.

- Dzięki, wystarczy kilka. – Zabrawszy coś około pięciu, wetknął je do kieszeni i się odwrócił.

- Poczekaj! – syknęłam, łapiąc go za łokieć. – Mogę iść z tobą?

- Nie musisz – odparł, delikatnie mi się wyrywając. – Wracaj do snu. Zdaje się, że przyda ci odpoczynek.

- Ale ja chcę z tobą iść – nalegałam słabo.

- Nie widzę ku temu powodów – mruknął, ponownie się odwracając.

Do oczu napłynęło mi więcej łez. – Przepraszam, Embry.

Zamarł i po raz kolejny się ku mnie obrócił. Nasze spojrzenia wreszcie się spotkały. W jego głęboko orzechowych oczach tkwił zaskakująco smutny wyraz. Sprawiał wrażenie udręczonego. – Za co? – zapytał.

- Za zdradzenie cię – wyznałam; wciąż sprawiał wrażenie zmieszanego. – Za pocałowanie Ronny'ego.

Wyglądało na to, że zrozumiał. Odwrócił ode mnie twarz i popatrzył w dal. – Nie masz za co przepraszać. Wybrałaś jego.

- Nie wybrałam jego, Embry. Usiłowałam dojść do siebie po rozstaniu z tobą. – Mimo że się wzdrygnął, kontynuowałam, nieustannie się do niego przybliżając: - Kiedy cię zostawiłam, potwornie cierpiałam. Chciałam na powrót stać się normalna. Chciałam na powrót odczuwać normalne emocje. Chciałam, żeby zadygotało mi serce, kiedy zerknąłby na mnie jakiś uroczy chłopak albo gdy przypadkiem otarłabym się o jakiegoś na korytarzu. Chciałam, żeby pożądliwe spojrzenia chłopaków mi schlebiały, a nie żebym dostawała od nich napadów mdłości. Chciałam na powrót stać się nastolatką. Zmusiłam się do pocałowanie Ronny'ego, żeby znowu tego wszystkiego doświadczyć. I osiągnęłam sukces, ale kiedy tamtego wieczoru wróciłam do domu, byłam w jeszcze gorszej rozsypce niż przedtem. Nie mogłam się pozbierać. Załamałam się i zrozumiałam, że usiłowałam wypełnić pustkę częścią, która w ogóle do niej nie pasowała. To nie moich dawnych uczuć mi brakowało, tylko ciebie. Jesteś częścią mnie i nie wytrzymam dłużej bez ciebie. – Dzieliły nas teraz zaledwie cale. – Kocham cię, Embry.

Znowu się wzdrygnął. W nikłym świetle księżyca błyszczały mu oczy. – Nie chcę cię zmuszać do kochania mnie – odezwał się zdławionym głosem. – Jeśli chcesz się tylko ze mną przyjaźnić, w porządku. Powinnaś móc wybrać, kogo chcesz kochać.

- Nic nie rozumiesz – szepnęłam, po czym dotknęłam jednej strony jego twarzy. Jego policzek pokrywały krople deszczu. Popatrzył na mnie wypełnionymi łzami oczami. – Ja chcę kochać tylko ciebie. – Zarzuciwszy mu ręce na szyję, pociągnęłam go w dół, żeby móc złączyć nasze usta. Moje serce wzbiło się w górę, podczas gdy przytuliłam się do niego jeszcze mocniej. Gorączkowo poruszałam wargami, starając się wywołać jakąś reakcję z jego strony. W końcu coś w nim kliknęło. Usłyszałam, że jęknął cicho, po czym objął mocno moją talię, likwidując przestrzeń między nami. W pewnym momencie zabolało mnie złamane żebro, ale w ogóle się tym nie przejęłam. Słodki oddech Embry'ego, który czułam w ustach, sprawiał, że kręciło mi się w głowie. Odzyskałam go i już przenigdy nie zamierzałam pozwolić mu odejść.


	31. Na zawsze?

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

Poniższy rozdział tłumaczyła **marta_potorsia**.

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 31**

Zaciskałam dłonie na delikatnych włosach Embry'ego, a w ustach miałam jego słodki oddech. Jego szorstkie ręce były opiekuńczo owinięte wokół mnie, przyciągając mnie bliżej. Nagle poczułam głęboki śmiech w jego klatce piersiowej.

- Co? – spytałam, odsuwając się i uśmiechając.

Potrząsnął głową, a dłoń delikatnie przycisnął do mojego policzka.

- Po prostu przypomniałem sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy mnie pocałowałaś.

Zarumieniłam się, przez co znów się zaśmiał. Położyłam głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i westchnęłam, mocno go obejmując. Dziwnie się czułam. Z każdym uderzeniem serca spodziewałam się zwykłego bólu, ale ten nie nadchodził. Znów byłam kompletna.

- Nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść – zapowiedziałam.

Poczułam, jak pocałował czubek mojej głowy.

- Nigdy nie odejdę.

- Co teraz? – spytałam w jego klatkę piersiową.

Westchnął.

- Naprawdę nie wiem, Dixie.

Spojrzałam do góry na niego; gapił się na mnie tymi głębokimi orzechowymi oczami. Już nie było w nich bólu, tylko szczęście, tak jak w moim sercu.

- Po prostu ucieknijmy.

Krótko się zaśmiał.

- Tak, bo to wypali. Powinnaś skończyć liceum, nie uważasz?

- Ty nie skończyłeś – wytknęłam.

- Owszem, ale miałem swoje powody. - Uważam, że dla mnie ty jesteś wystarczającym powodem.

Uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową.

- Coś wymyślimy.

Obniżył się i lekko pocałował mnie w czoło, następnie w nos i usta. Jakimś cudem ten delikatny pocałunek nawet bardziej wywrócił mi w głowie. Automatycznie ponownie owinęłam ręce wokół jego szyi.

- Co się tutaj, do diabła, dzieje?

O cholera.

Szybko w szoku odsunęłam się od Embry'ego i zdałam sobie sprawę, że praktycznie byłam na nim uwieszona. Kiedy spostrzegłam brata, zastygłam z przerażenia. Stał kilka kroków dalej, mając na sobie tylko parę dżinsów; w dłoni trzymał dubeltówkę wycelowaną prosto w Embry'ego.

Skąd on miał broń? Co ja mu mówiłam? Prawdopodobnie trzymał ją w swoim aucie.

- Kim, do cholery, jesteś i podaj mi choć jeden dobry powód, dla którego miałbym nie odstrzelić ci teraz tyłka. – Spojrzał na mnie i powiedział: – Dixie, chodź tutaj.

- Nie! – wrzasnęłam na niego, stając przed Embrym. – Nie strzelaj do niego!

Embry zasłonił mnie swoim ciałem w opiekuńczym geście. Chciałam prześlizgnąć się pod jego ramieniem, ale poniosłam klęskę.

- Cześć – powiedział Embry zadziwiająco spokojnym głosem. Wyciągnął rękę na powitanie. - Nazywam się Embry. Poznałem Dixie w Waszyngtonie.

Mój brat po prostu gapił się na wyciągniętą dłoń Embry'ego, który cofnął ją na widok poczerwieniałej z wściekłości twarzy Rhetta.

- To ty jesteś Embry?

Wilkołak powoli przytaknął.

- Ty jesteś sukinsynem, który skrzywdził moją siostrzyczkę? – Nagle naładował broń.

Wychyliłam się zza ramienia Embry'ego i wypadłam przed niego.

- Nie, Rhett, to był wypadek! Proszę, uwierz mi!

Rhett patrzył na mnie nieustępliwie. Embry znów odsunął mnie sprzed siebie.

- Jesteś tym idiotą, który skrzywdził moją siostrę?

- Rhett, to był wypadek!

Nie słuchał. Embry wolno przytaknął.

- Tak, ale…

Nie dokończył zdania, bo wystrzał głośny jak błyskawica przeszył powietrze, wolno odbijając się od drzew. Dym zaczął wydobywać się z końcówki lufy w momencie, w którym Embry sapnął.

- Embry! – zapłakałam, gdy jego kolana się ugięły. Bezużytecznie wyciągnęłam ręce się w jego kierunku, gdy się zatrząsł i upadł na ziemię. – Embry! – zawołałam ponownie.

Embry zawył, łapiąc się za klatkę piersiową. Jego oddech się spłycił.

- Musimy zabrać cię do lekarza! – wykrzyczałam. – Rhett, odpalaj wóz!

- Po co? – Uśmiechał się szyderczo, wciąż trzymając broń. – Zostawmy tu drania.

- Kocham go, Rhett! – zapłakałam; łzy spływały po mojej twarzy, gdy trzymałam głowę Embry'ego w swoich rękach. Kiedy z trudem zakaszlał, moje serce przełamało się na kawałki i miałam problemy z oddychaniem.

- Proszę, Rhett.

Mój brat obserwował, jak głaskałam twarz Embry'ego, który ponownie jęknął. Bez słowa odwrócił się w stronę auta. Z powrotem skupiłam uwagę na Embrym i usłyszałam przytłumiony odgłos odpalanego silnika.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – wymruczałam przez łzy. – Zabierzemy cię do lekarza.

Embry ponownie zaczął kaszleć, tym razem z krwią. Wymamrotał coś, czego nie mogłam zrozumieć.

- Nic nie mów – poprosiłam.

- Carlisle – wychrypiał.

- Kto?

- Cullen – odezwał się chrapliwie, a jego oczy lekko się przymknęły. – Ściągnij Carlisle'a.

- Jak? – zastanawiałam się na głos.

Embry znów spróbował mówić, ale wypluł więcej krwi.

- Cii... Znajdę sposób.

- Nie mogę iść do zwykłego lekarza – wydyszał.

- Embry, zginiesz, jeśli nie zabiorę cię do szpitala.

Najwyraźniej było mu coraz ciężej oddychać, przez co moje serce zaczęło się powiększać.

- Będzie mógł wstać czy musimy go nieść? – spytał Rhett, stojąc kilka metrów dalej. – Dlaczego nie możemy iść do normalnego lekarza?

- Bo on potrzebuje specjalnego, ma pewne… problemy – odpowiedziałam pospiesznie, podczas gdy Embry spróbował usiąść, co tylko nasiliło kaszel. – Embry, połóż się!

Embry mnie zignorował. Gdy podniósł się na nogi i się na mnie wsparł, Rhett ruszył w naszą stronę, aby pomóc.

Usiadłam na tylnym siedzeniu, a Embry położył się tam z głową na moich kolanach. Wyciągnęłam, telefon i przejrzałam listę kontaktów, gdy Rhett odjeżdżał z kempingu. Znalazłam numer Stacy i zadzwoniłam. Nie rozmawiałam z nią, odkąd opuściłam Waszyngton i nie miałam pojęcia, co może powiedzieć.

- Słucham? – Usłyszałam jej nieśmiały głos po drugiej stronie linii.

- Cześć, Stacy, tu Dixie.

- Dixie? – wykrzyczała. – O mój Boże! Tęskniłam za tobą! Tak mi przykro, że odesłali cię do Kentucky.

- W porządku, Stacy – uspokoiłam ją. – Dzwonię, bo potrzebuję numeru doktora Cullena.

- Doktora Cullena? – spytała. – Po co ci on?

Westchnęłam.

- Po prostu…naprawdę go potrzebuję. Proszę.

- Okej, poczekaj. – Usłyszałam przytłumione dźwięki i potem z powrotem jej głos: – Potrzebujesz jego domowego numeru?

- Tak, pewnie będzie dobry. – Wyrecytowała mi ciąg cyferek, a ja szybko go zapisałam. – Dziękuję, Stacy.

Szybko się rozłączyłam.

- Z lekarzem musi rozmawiać Carlisle – wydyszał Embry.

- Okej – zgodziłam się, głaszcząc go po policzku. – Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Zamknął na moment oczy.

- Kocham cię, Dixie.

Chwilę później Rhett wjechał w jakąś dziurę. Embry zawył z bólu.

- Sza... – Pocałowałam go w czoło. – Kocham cię, Embry. Wyjdziesz z tego, wiem, że tak.

Embry ponownie zamknął oczy i westchnął, zanim wypluł więcej krwi. Przygryzłam wargę, starając się powstrzymać płacz. Dopiero co go odzyskałam, a teraz mogłam stracić go na zawsze. Ponownie pogłaskałam twarz Embry'ego i westchnęłam, zastanawiając się, czy to ostatnie chwile, które spędzamy razem.


	32. Izba przyjęć

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 32**

Kiedy wjechaliśmy na parking, w powietrzu wisiała gęsta mgła. Strzęp ubrania, który przyciskałam do rany Embry'ego, zdążył już przesiąknąć lepką krwią. Przez całe dwadzieścia minut jazdy do najbliższego szpitala miał ogromne problemy z oddychaniem. Co jakiś czas dostrzegałam z przerażeniem, jak z bólu wywracał oczy do góry. Kula trafiła w jego prawy bark. Wróciwszy myślami do fizjologii człowieka, spróbowałam przypomnieć sobie, jakie ważne narządy znajdują się w tej okolicy. Nie wiedziałam, czy pocisk wbił się wystarczająco nisko, by przebić mu płuco, czy nie, jednak fakt, że kaszlał krwią, nie wróżył niczego dobrego. W momentach takich jak ten żałowałam, że nie poświęcałam większej uwagi lekcjom biologii.

Embry nie chciał, żebyśmy poszli po nosze. Upierał się, że wejdzie do szpitala o własnych siłach, chociaż nie miałam pojęcia, czemu tak bardzo na to nalegał.

- Co się stało? – zapytała recepcjonistka w izbie przyjęć.

- Przypadkowe postrzelenie – wyjaśniłam, zerkając ukradkiem na Rhetta. Odwrócił wzrok.

Odkąd znaleźliśmy się w szpitalu, Embry wydawał się jeszcze bardziej spięty. Bez przerwy rozglądał się dookoła i wzdragał za każdym razem, gdy ktoś obok niego przechodził.

- Zadzwoń do Carlisle'a – wychrypiał do mnie, kiedy zajęły się nim pielęgniarki.

- Dostał gorączki – mruknęła jakaś siostra do drugiej.

- To jego zwykła temperatura ciała – wtrąciłam, dotykając jego twarzy i sięgając po swój telefon. Embry jęknął cicho z bólu i frustracji.

Pielęgniarka popatrzyła na mnie kątem oka, nie przerywając pracy. Szybko wykręciłam numer, który zapisałam na serwetce, modląc się w duchu, żeby okazał się właściwy. Czekając na odpowiedź, rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu i nigdzie nie zauważyłam Rhetta. Pomyślałam o tym, że przez całą drogę był nienaturalnie cichy, lecz nie miałam czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ ktoś w końcu odebrał.

- Halo? – usłyszałam czyjś melodyjny głos.

- Cześć – odpowiedziałam machinalnie. – Um... Czy zastałam doktora Cullena?

- Chwileczkę – odparła dziewczyna, po czym w słuchawce rozległy się jakieś trzaski, które zdradzały, że podawała telefon komuś innemu.

- Mówi doktor Cullen.

- Dzień dobry, tu Dixie... – Wzdrygnęłam się razem z Embrym, gdy pielęgniarka dezynfekowała mu ranę. – Wpojenie Embry'ego.

- Dzień dobry, Dixie, w czym mogę ci pomóc?

- Embry został ranny. Postrzelono go, więc zabraliśmy go do szpitala, bo uważam, że przyda mu się specjalistyczna pomoc. Embry chce, żeby porozmawiał pan z lekarzem.

- Tak, to z pewnością dobry pomysł. Daj mi go do telefonu.

Obrzuciłam spojrzeniem zebranych. – Um... Kto z państwa jest lekarzem?

Parę pielęgniarek popatrzyło na mnie ze zdziwieniem. – Ja – odezwał się zza moich pleców czyjś głęboki głos. Do pomieszczenia wszedł właśnie jakiś mężczyzna, który pospiesznie oceniał sytuację. – Jestem doktor Oudman.

Wyciągnęłam ku niemu moją komórkę. – Lekarz Embry'ego musi z panem porozmawiać.

Doktor skinął głową i wziął ode mnie telefon. Pielęgniarka delikatnie położyła dłonie na moich ramionach. – Skarbie, będziemy musieli cię poprosić, żebyś wyszła.

Zalała mnie fala paniki. – Nie – odmówiłam, mocniej ściskając rękę Embry'ego. Popatrzył na mnie rozgorączkowanymi oczami.

- Przykro mi, ale nie możesz tutaj zostać. Usiądź sobie w poczekalni, a my będziemy cię informować, co się dzieje.

- Nie skrzywdźcie go – poprosiłam, nie myśląc zbyt jasno, kiedy wyprowadzano mnie z pokoju. Nim znalazłam się na korytarzu, poza przepełnionymi bólem oczami Embry'ego dostrzegłam jeszcze, że doktor Oudman wpatrywał się w moje wpojenie ze skrajnie przerażonym wyrazem twarzy.

W poczekalni zastałam Rhetta, który sprawiał wrażenie zawstydzonego; siedział na ławce z łokciami opartymi o kolana, obejmując dłońmi głowę. W ciszy podeszłam do niego i zajęłam miejsce obok.

Westchnąwszy, popatrzył na mnie. – Naprawdę go kochasz?

- Całym sercem – potwierdziłam, gładząc Rhetta po ramieniu. Zabawne. Można by pomyśleć, że po tym wszystkim będę wściekła na mojego kretyńskiego brata albo nawet go znienawidzę. Ale ja czułam jedynie litość. Próbował chronić mnie przed nieistniejącym zagrożeniem.

Ze zmęczeniem przetarł twarz. – Dixie – odezwał się, spoglądając na mnie surowo swoimi brązowymi oczami – co tak naprawdę przytrafiło ci się w Waszyngtonie? Dlaczego Embry nie może chodzić do normalnego lekarza? I przede wszystkim jakim w ogóle cudem znalazł się w tym samym lesie, w którym biwakowaliśmy, kiedy powinien przebywać wiele mil stąd? Chcę prawdy.

Przygryzłszy wargę, odparłam: - W Waszyngtonie przytrafiło mi się mniej więcej coś takiego: najpierw Embry ocalił mnie przed pewnym niebezpieczeństwem, potem oboje przewróciliśmy się i spadliśmy z klifu prosto do oceanu, a na koniec Embry znowu mnie uratował, tym razem przed utonięciem. A jest tu dlatego, bo nie potrafił beze mnie żyć, tak samo jak ja nie potrafię żyć bez niego.

- A czemu nie może leczyć go zwykły doktor?

- Och, zwykły doktor może go leczyć, tyle że wymaga to specjalnego przygotowania. – Rhett rzucił mi mordercze spojrzenie, na co odpowiedziałam półuśmiechem. – To nie jest mój sekret. Nie posiadam upoważnienia do zdradzenia go komukolwiek.

Rhett westchnął po raz kolejny i przeczesał palcami włosy; chyba przymierzał się do powiedzenia czegoś więcej, ale przeszkodziło mu w tym otworzenie się drzwi. Z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia wyłonił się doktor Oudman, którego twarz bez wątpienia wyrażała szok. Usiadłszy na krześle naprzeciwko nas, lekarz przez chwilę milczał. – Nigdy wcześnie nie miałem do czynienia z podobnym przypadkiem. Domyślam się, że wiecie dlaczego, prawda?

- Tylko ja wiem – uściśliłam.

Doktor Oudman zerknął na Rhetta. Nie wygłosiwszy żadnego komentarza, zwrócił mi mój telefon komórkowy i kontynuował: - Doktor Cullen i ja odbyliśmy rozmowę na temat... stanu naszego pacjenta. Bez obaw, zobowiązano mnie do dyskrecji i planuję ją zachować. Tajemnica lekarska. – Parsknął śmiechem z własnej uwagi, po czym ciągnął: - Kula trafiła w lewy bark Embry'ego i drasnęła ścianę płuca, powodując dość mocny krwotok wewnętrzny, lecz doktor Cullen uważa, że to obrażenie zagoi się samoistnie. – Doktor Oudman pokręcił głową. – Nie brzmi to właściwie, ale zdaje się, że nic nie mogę zrobić. Doktor Cullen zapewnił mnie, że należy jedynie oczyścić i zabezpieczyć ranę. Powiedział również, że na Embry'ego nie podziałałby żaden anestetyk, gdybyśmy próbowali operować. Nalegam jednak, żeby w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia Embry jak najmniej się poruszał, dopóki jego płuco się nie zregeneruje. Doktor Cullen zasugerował, żeby chłopak wrócił do stanu Waszyngton, gdzie sam doktor Cullen będzie mógł sprawować pieczę nad jego rekonwalescencją.

Pokiwałam głową, przyjąwszy słowa lekarza do wiadomości. Embry musiał wrócić do La Push. Powinnam się tego spodziewać. Ale miałam nadzieję, że zostanie w tych rejonach trochę dłużej. No cóż, trzeba będzie znowu pożegnać się z moimi przyjaciółmi.

- Zawiozę go tam jeszcze dziś – oświadczyłam, ignorując przerażony wyraz twarzy Rhetta.

- W porządku. – Doktor Oudman skinął głową, podnosząc się. Ja również wstałam; Rhett poszedł w moje ślady. – W tym momencie pielęgniarka bandażuje ranę Embry'ego. Gdy skończy, wypuścimy go ze szpitala. Bardzo ważne jest to, aby dotarł do Waszyngtonu jak najszybciej.

- Rozumiem. – Uścisnęłam dłoń lekarza. – Dziękuję, doktorze Oudman.

Na jego twarzy mignął przelotny uśmiech. Następnie zaśmiał się. – Codziennie dowiadujemy się czegoś nowego, hę?

- Co też pan powie – odparłam, wzdychając z ulgą. Embry wyzdrowieje. Rzuciłam okiem na Rhetta; nie dało się odgadnąć, co działo się w jego głowie. Istniało spore ryzyko, że ściągnięcie Embry'ego do Forks okaże się znacznie trudniejsze, niż przypuszczałam. – Mogę go już zobaczyć?

- Tak, proszę za mną. – Doktor Oudman poprowadził nas korytarzem do jakiegoś pokoju, innego niż ten, w którym poprzednio przebywał Embry. Pielęgniarka zwinnie obwiązywała bandażem jego klatkę piersiową. Na mój widok Embry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

Użyłam całej siły woli, żeby powstrzymać się przed natychmiastowym podbiegnięciem do niego i rzuceniem mu się w ramiona. – Zabieram cię do Waszyngtonu – powiadomiłam go normalnym tonem, po czym dodałam tak cicho, że nikt w pokoju poza nim nie mógł mnie usłyszeć: - Ale potem nie zamierzam zostawiać cię tam samego. – Uśmiech Embry'ego stał się jeszcze szerszy.


	33. Pierwsza randka

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 33**

- Nie mogę ot tak pozwolić ci wyruszyć w drogę do Waszyngtonu, i to jeszcze na własną rękę – powiedział Rhett, kiedy szliśmy do jego furgonetki. Słońce dopiero co zaczęło wyglądać zza gęstych koron drzew; ten widok uświadomił mi, że zeszłej nocy w ogóle nie zmrużyłam oka. No cóż.

- Nie jadę sama – przypomniałam bratu, ściskając dłoń Embry'ego. – Będzie ze mną Embry.

- Nie o to mi chodzi. Masz zaledwie szesnaście lat.

- Spokojnie, przeżyję. Samochodem dotrzemy na miejsce w jeden dzień. Za późno na zamawianie biletów lotniczych. Poza tym znacznie łatwiej będzie mi po prostu przewieźć tam swoje rzeczy.

Rhett stanął jak wryty. – Twoje rzeczy? O czym ty mówisz?

Zerknęłam na Embry'ego, który spoglądał na mnie pełnym zachęty wzrokiem. – Z powrotem przeprowadzam się do Forks. Nie wytrzymam bez Embry'ego.

- Ale mama i tata wracają tutaj! Dixie, zastanów się nad tym przez chwilę. Rodzice i tak porządnie się wściekną, gdy dowiedzą się, że Embry tu był. Jak myślisz, jak zareagują, kiedy odkryją, że pozwoliłem ci podróżować z nim przez cały kraj?

- Całą winę biorę na siebie, Rhett. Niech cię o to głowa nie boli.

Westchnąwszy, Rhett przeczesał palcami włosy, po czym popatrzył na Embry'ego, który w milczeniu stał obok mnie. – Czy mógłbym porozmawiać z siostrą na osobności?

Embry skinął głową. Następnie pocałował mnie we włosy i samotnie odszedł w kierunku samochodu. Obserwując, jak się oddalał, doświadczyłam lekkiego napadu paniki. Kiedy ponownie skupiłam uwagę na moim bracie, okazało się, że spacerował on w tę i z powrotem. – Dixie... Nie wiem nawet, co powiedzieć. Chciałbym dostać kompletny obrazek sytuacji i wszystko zrozumieć, ale ty mi to uniemożliwiasz. Poznałaś się z tym gościem... kiedy? niecały miesiąc temu?, a oboje zachowujecie się tak, jakbyście znali się od lat? Gdy się rozstajecie, sprawiasz takie wrażenie, jakbyś lada moment miała wykorkować. A wspomnienia tego, jak głaskałaś go po głowie zaraz po tym, gdy go postrzeliłem, nigdy nie zdołam wymazać z pamięci. – Rhett wzdrygnął się i pokręcił głową. – Co ja niby mam zrobić? Chyba nie myślisz, że naprawdę puszczę cię do Waszyngtonu, co? A co z dziadkiem i babcią? Jak im to wytłumaczymy?

Wykonawszy krok naprzód, przytuliłam go. – Nie zrozumiesz tego, bracie. Cholera, nawet ja tego nie rozumiem. Ale nie mogę tego ignorować. Próbowałam i sam widziałeś, jak okropnie mi z tym było. Możesz tylko pozwolić mi z nim odjechać, bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to ja i tak odjadę. Jeśli mi na to pozwolisz, będziemy mieli szansę się pożegnać.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Rhett milczał; wysunął się już z uścisku, ale wciąż trzymał dłonie na moich ramionach, świdrując mnie wzrokiem. – Odwiozę cię do dziadków i pomogę zapakować się do twojego jeepa. Proszę, nie spraw, żebym żałował tej decyzji. – Jego oczy zalśniły lekko.

- Nie sprawię, obiecuję. – Znowu go przytuliłam. – Kocham cię, Rhett.

- Też cię kocham, siostrzyczko. – Skierowaliśmy kroki ku furgonetce i zapakowaliśmy się do środka. Podobnie jak ostatnim razem zajęliśmy z Embrym tylne siedzenie, tyle że teraz Embry siedział wyprostowany. Nadal oddychał z pewnym trudem i krzywił się, gdy najeżdżaliśmy na jakąś dziurę w drodze, ale jego obrażenia ewidentnie się goiły.

Kiedy dotarliśmy do celu, babcia i dziadek ciągle spali, więc we trójkę wślizgnęliśmy się do domu tak cicho, jak się dało. Rhett wynosił na zewnątrz pudła, których jeszcze nie rozpakowałam. Embry też próbował się za to zabrać, ale mu nie pozwoliłam. Zamiast dźwigać, pomagał mi wrzucać rzeczy do tych toreb, które udało nam się znaleźć; na oślep zagarniałam każdy niezbędny przedmiot, który znajdował się w zasięgu moich rąk.

Szczerze się zdziwiłam, gdy po zakończeniu pakowania dziadkowie wciąż się nie obudzili. – Przekażę im twoje pożegnanie – zapewnił Rhett, zatrzaskując tylne drzwi mojego jeepa.

- Dziękuję – odparłam, ściskając go po raz wtóry – za całokształt.

- Dla ciebie wszystko. – Zaśmiałam się i odsunęłam od niego, przełykając gorzkie łzy.

- Dzięki – odezwał się Embry, wyciągając rękę.

Rhett potrząsnął nią z pewnym wahaniem. – Traktuj moją siostrę należycie, bo następnym razem nie spudłuję.

- Rhett! – zawołałam. Embry skwitował tę uwagę śmiechem.

- Ze mną głos jej z głowy nie spadnie.

Po tym, gdy po raz enty uścisnęłam brata, Embry i ja załadowaliśmy się do mojego ciasnego jeepa – po brzegi wypełnionego pudłami – i ruszyliśmy w drogę.

- Nie wierzę, że naprawdę to robimy. Nie przypuszczałam, że Rhett się zgodzi – wyznałam.

Embry wybuchnął śmiechem. – Czyli to teraz nastąpił ten moment, w którym odjeżdżamy w kierunku zachodzącego słońca?

- Wschodzącego słońca – poprawiłam.

Następne kilka godzin jazdy spędziliśmy w ciszy, trzymając się za ręce. Tyle mieliśmy sobie do powiedzenia, ale zdawało się, że jeszcze nie nadeszła odpowiednia pora na jakiekolwiek rozmowy. Na razie cieszyliśmy się, że znowu byliśmy razem.

Kiedy słońce zawędrowało wysoko ponad widnokrąg, zatrzymaliśmy się w przydrożnym „Burger Kingu" na śniadanie. Z racji tego, że Embry nie miał na sobie ani koszuli, ani butów, zaproponowałam, że to ja pójdę po jedzenie. Gdy wyszłam z auta, wysunął przez okno błyszczącą kartę płatniczą.

- Mam pieniądze – poinformowałam go.

Wepchnął mi ją do rąk. – Tak samo jak i ja. – Przewróciłam oczami, ale ostatecznie przyjęłam kartę.

Wróciłam po kilku minutach z naszym śniadaniem w brązowej, papierowej torebce. W środku jeepa piętrzył się stos rozmaitych pakunków, więc usiedliśmy na przedniej masce. Obserwowałam, jak kierowcy ciężarówek z zaspanymi wyrazami twarzy wracali do swoich kabin z kubkiem kawy w dłoni. Wkrótce olbrzymie samochody hałaśliwie opuszczały parking, by ruszyć w dalszą drogę.

Zerknęłam na Embry'ego, który patrzył w stronę lasu. Właśnie wtedy dotarło do mnie, że do tej pory nie byliśmy na prawdziwej randce. Jasne, zdarzyło nam się już przebywać tylko we dwoje; spędziliśmy nawet razem całą noc. Nigdy jednak nie robiliśmy rzeczy typowych dla normalnych par. Ani razu nie poszłam z nim do restauracji albo do kina, albo do jakiegoś innego miejsca, do którego wybrałaby się zwykła para. Może dlatego tak bardzo nalegał na zapłacenie za śniadanie.

Zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim głębiej, doszłam do wniosku, że tak właściwie to nie wiedziałam o Embrym zbyt wiele. No cóż, wiedziałam z pewnością znacznie więcej niż pozostali ludzie, ale nie to, co przeciętna dziewczyna wie zazwyczaj o swoim chłopaku. Wiedziałam, że kiedy wpadał w furię, eksplodował we włochatego wilka, ale nie miałam pojęcia, jaką muzykę lubił. Nie znałam nawet jego ulubionego koloru.

- Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? – spytałam i odgryzłam kawałek jednego z moich serowych klopsów.

Uniósłszy brew, Embry popatrzył na mnie. – Niebieski. Czemu pytasz?

Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Z ciekawości. – Ugryzłam kolejny kęs. – Dlaczego akurat niebieski?

Uśmiechnął się. – A jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?

- Brązowy – odparłam szybko.

- Dlaczego brązowy? Przecież to taki ponury kolor.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. – Też się uśmiechnęłam. – Od brązu bije ciepło; to barwa ziemi i kory drzew. Taki kolor ma czekolada... – wyciągnęłam rękę, żeby dotknąć jego włosów – a także twoje włosy i oczy. Brąz mi o tobie przypomina. – Ponownie się uśmiechnął i odgryzł kawałek swojej kanapki. – Ale wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Dlaczego niebieski? Według mnie to dość smutny kolor.

- Takiego koloru są twoje oczy – wyjaśnił bez wahania. Moje serce zabiło nieco szybciej; podobało mi się to uczucie. – O co chodzi z tymi pytaniami?

- Tak tylko sobie myślałam...

- To zawsze dość niebezpieczne.

- Nawet bardzo – zaśmiałam się. – Tak sobie myślałam, że praktycznie nic o tobie nie wiem. To znaczy, wiem sporo, ale nie o tych drobnych sprawach. Nie wiem na przykład, jaki jest twój ulubiony zespół.

Embry w zamyśleniu upił łyk swojej kawy. – Nickelback. Twój?

- Brooks and Dunn. – Upiłam łyk kawy z własnego kubka. – Dlaczego Nickelback?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Rany, zadajesz trudne pytania. Po prostu lubię ich brzmienie.

- Wybacz – przeprosiłam.

Zaśmiał się. – Nie ma sprawy, tak tylko narzekam i tyle.

Przez dłuższy moment oboje nie odezwaliśmy się ani słowem. Do mojej głowy napływało mnóstwo różnych pytań, ale trzymałam język za zębami, uznając, że zachowam je na później. Istniała też pewna inna kwestia, którą chciałam poruszyć.

- Czyli można uznać to za naszą pierwszą randkę?

Prychnąwszy, Embry rozejrzał się dookoła. – Jeśli to ma być randka, to uciekaj, póki możesz.

- Za późno.

Pokręcił głową. – Chyba tak, skoro uważasz to za randkę. Nietypowa z nas para, co? Przepraszam. Zmieni się to, kiedy dotrzemy do Forks. Na długi czas dam sobie spokój ze sprawami sfory i wtedy będziemy mogli robić normalne rzeczy, iść do kina i takie tam.

- W sumie to nie mam nic przeciwko obecnemu stanowi rzeczy – przyznałam. – Bylebym tylko miała cię w pobliżu. – Ujęłam jego dłoń i ją uścisnęłam.

Pocałował mnie w czoło; zapach kiełbasek i kawy maskował nieco jego zwykłą leśną woń. Po skończeniu śniadania z powrotem ruszyliśmy w drogę. Embry uparł się, że teraz to on będzie prowadził. Jego argument stanowiło to, że on zdążył już przywyknąć do braku snu, a ja nie, więc potrzebowałam odpoczynku. Tak jakbym w ogóle miała zamiar iść spać.

Trzy godziny później, kiedy byliśmy gdzieś w Missouri, Embry zaczął często rozglądać się dookoła. Zerkając na niego od czasu do czasu, w pewnej chwili zauważyłam, że dyskretnie pokazał komuś uniesione do góry kciuki.

- Co robisz? – zaciekawiłam się.

Uśmiechnął się. – Moi koledzy ze sfory tu są.

- Tutaj?

- Muszę zamienić z nimi słówko, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – powiedział, zjeżdżając do przydrożnej zatoczki.

- W porządku – zgodziłam się sennie; mało brakowało, a chwilę wcześniej zasnęłabym.

- Zaraz wrócę. – Ścisnął moją dłoń, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz i skierował kroki ku miejscu, gdzie parking graniczył z lasem. Wkrótce zobaczyłam Jacoba, który miał na sobie, podobnie jak Embry, tylko szorty. Najpierw uścisnęli się mocno na powitanie; następnie rozpoczęli rozmowę, poruszając szybko ustami. Obaj wyglądali nad wyraz oficjalnie, jakby w ich spotkaniu nie było nic dziwnego. W końcu Embry poklepał Jake'a po ramieniu i ruszył w stronę naszego samochodu. Tymczasem Jake na powrót zaszył się w gęstwinie drzew, znikając mi z oczu.

- O co chodziło?

- Sprawy sfory – wyjaśnił, uruchamiając jeepa.

- Jasne, przebyli prawie cały kraj tylko po to, żeby się z tobą spotkać – parsknęłam. – Dokąd idą?

- Na pole kempingowe, na które wybrałaś się z bratem – odparł i zacisnął zęby, jakby żałował, że w ogóle się odezwał.

- Po co?

Westchnął. – Zobaczą, czy szczątki... tamtej pijawki nadal tam są. – Zamilkł na moment. – Zapomnieliśmy go spalić.

Moje serce zamarło. – Czym to grozi?

- Mógł na powrót poskładać się w całość.

Moje serce znowu się obudziło i zaczęło bić o wiele szybciej niż zwykle. – Przyjdzie po mnie?

Embry pospiesznie złapał mnie za rękę, którą pocałował. – Pojedynczy wampir nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia ani dla mnie, ani dla mojej sfory. Jake i pozostali po prostu z nim skończą. Nie martw się tym.

Spróbowałam zapanować nad swoim przyspieszonym oddechem, ale walącego jak szalone serca nie potrafiłam ujarzmić. Donovan mógł żyć i kręcić się w okolicy. Wiedziałam, że jego chęć wypicia mojej krwi nie umarła wraz z nim. Ciągle pragnął mnie zabić.


	34. Ostrzeżenia

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 34**

_(punkt widzenia Rhetta)_

Przyglądanie się wyjazdowi Dixie zaliczało się do najtrudniejszych doświadczeń w moim życiu. Wpakowanie kulki w Embry'ego było łatwiejsze; już sam fakt, że prawdopodobnie skrzywdził moją siostrą, wystarczył, bym pociągnął za spust. Ale potem, gdy usłyszałem jej krzyk, gdy zobaczyłem, jak padła na ziemię razem z tym gnojkiem, jakby ją też postrzelono... to wszystko przyprawiło mnie o mdłości. Ze zdezorientowaniem obserwowałem, jak po jej policzkach spływał potok łez i jak głaskała go po głowie umieszczonej na swoich kolanach. Gdy on walczył o każdy oddech, ona z coraz większym trudem nabierała powietrza do płuc; odnosiło się wrażenie, że łączyła ich jakaś więź. O mało co nie dostałem przez to bzika. Wiedziałem jednak, że wyobraźnia nie płatała mi figlów. Jedynie dlatego zawiozłem Embry'ego do szpitala i pozwoliłem Dixie wrócić z nim Waszyngtonu. Tylko że wcale nie oznaczało to, że pogodziłem się z sytuacją. Nadal nienawidziłem tego kolesia.

Niespodziewanie przebiegły mnie dreszcze; wetknąłem ręce w kieszenie dżinsów. Jeep Dixie już dawno zniknął mi z pola widzenia i znowu byłem sam. Zerknąłem na dom, w którym spali moi dziadkowie. Ciekawiło mnie, czemu jeszcze nie wstali, ale nie wszedłem do środka, bo wiedziałem, że najpierw muszę wrócić na pole kempingowe. Westchnąwszy, skierowałem kroki ku swojej furgonetce.

Jazda w góry wydawała się niezmiernie długa i samotna. Nasze rzeczy zastałem w dokładnie w takim stanie, w jakim je zostawiliśmy. Wgramoliwszy się do namiotu, zabrałem się do zwijania śpiworów.

Próby pozbycia się tego dziwnego niepokoju, który zaczął mnie dręczyć, spełzały na niczym. Może gdyby ktoś mi towarzyszył, odniósłbym w tym sukces. W każdym razie świadomość konieczności dokończenia pakowania zmusiła mnie do tego, by mniej więcej wziąć się garść. Ciągle jednak martwiłem się, co w tej chwili robiła Dixie, co Embry mógł robić jej oraz co powiedzą rodzice, gdy się o wszystkim dowiedzą. Ponure myśli krążyły wokół mnie jak rój rozjątrzonych pszczół. Nie pomagało mi również to, że ilekroć opuszczałem namiot, moje spojrzenie automatycznie wędrowało do miejsca, w którym krew Embry'ego szpeciła leśne poszycie.

Składając namiot, usłyszałem podejrzany szmer. Brzmiało to tak, jakby w pobliżu przechodziło jakieś duże zwierzę w typie jelenia lub niedźwiedzia. Zamarłszy w miejscu, przeczesałem wzrokiem ścianę lasu, ale nic nie zobaczyłem; niebawem odgłos wytłumił się. Po chwili ciszy wróciłem do znoszenia bagaży do samochodu.

Droga powrotna wydawała się tak samo długa i samotna jak poprzednio. Tym razem spróbowałem rozproszyć swoją uwagę przy pomocy radia, ciągle skacząc po stacjach w poszukiwaniu piosenek, których nie znałem, żeby skupić się na wyłapywaniu tekstu. Ta taktyka działała nie dłużej niż pięć minut.

Słońce wisiało wysoko ponad horyzontem; zdawało się, że wybiła druga po południu. Zamiast od razu wrócić do siebie, postanowiłem wpaść jeszcze do dziadków, aby powiadomić ich o zaistniałych wypadkach. Dziwiłem się, czemu do mnie nie zadzwonili, kiedy zobaczyli, że auto Dixie znikło.

Gdy natrafiłem na zamknięte drzwi, natychmiast odgadłem, że coś było nie tak. Za dnia dziadkowie nigdy nie zamykali drzwi, chyba że przebywali poza domem; teraz oba ich samochody stały na podjeździe, więc z pewnością nigdzie się nie wybrali. Do środka dostałem się dzięki kluczowi zapasowemu, który trzymali w garażu, Wnętrze domu wyglądało tak, jak zostawiliśmy je z Dixie; nawet resztki kawy wciąż wypełniały dzbanek. Wszystko znajdowało się we właściwym miejscu za wyjątkiem babci i dziadka... oraz Rocky'ego.

- Rocky? – syknąłem, zastanawiając się, gdzie podział się ten aż nazbyt radosny pies. Zazwyczaj kręcił się przy wejściu. Usłyszawszy dochodzące z kuchni skomlenie, udałem się w tamtym kierunku. Rocky siedział pod stołem, trzęsąc się ze strachu. Nagle zjeżył sierść i obnażył zęby. – Rocky, to ja – odezwałem się, przyklękając i wyciągając rękę, żeby mógł ją powąchać. Na dźwięk mojego głosu uspokoił się nieco i popełznął do przodu, by wylewnie polizać mnie po twarzy. Z roztargnieniem pogłaskałem go po grzbiecie i podniosłem się. Rocky wyczołgał się spod stołu i uczepił się mojej nogi.

- Gdzie są dziadkowie, Rocky? – spytałem. W odpowiedzi tylko pomerdał lekko ogonem.

Opuściwszy kuchnię, ruszyłem na górę; Rocky nieśmiało podreptał za mną. Ominąłem pokój Dixie – który teraz ział pustką – i poszedłem dalej, aż do końca korytarza, gdzie swoją sypialnię mieli babcia i dziadek. Gdy tylko tam dotarłem, Rocky zawył, po czym podkulił ogon i zaczął się wycofywać.

To zachowanie z pewnością powinno wzbudzić we mnie podejrzenia, że stało się coś złego, ale zignorowałem psie ostrzeżenie i zapukałem do drzwi. Po dziesięciu sekundach oczekiwania zapukałem po raz kolejny. W końcu chwyciłem klamkę i popchnąłem drzwi, które nieznacznie się uchyliły. Z miejsca, w którym stałem, widziałem łóżko dziadków; ciągle w nim leżeli. Czy zachorowali? Rozwarłem drzwi nieco szerzej.

- Dziadku? – powiedziałem, wykonując niepewny krok naprzód. – Babciu? Dobrze się czujecie? – Kiedy się do nich przybliżyłem, zobaczyłem, że zdawali się zwyczajnie spać. Tylko że coś mi nie pasowało. Ich głowy były przechylone pod nietypowym kątem; nie znajdowały się w naturalnych pozycjach. Przemieściłem się na drugą stronę łóżka i dotknąłem ramienia dziadka. – Dziadku? – powtórzyłem, szturchając go. Nie poruszył się. Na moich ramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka; serce zabiło mi szybciej. – Babciu? – Pochylając się nad dziadkiem, potrząsnąłem ramieniem babci, ale ona również nie wykazywała oznak życia. Sekundę później przystawiłem palce do szyi dziadka w celu odszukania pulsu; żadnego pulsu nie znalazłem.

I wtedy rozległ się trzask zamykanych drzwi. – Nie żyją.

Gwałtownie nabrawszy powietrza do płuc, obróciłem się dookoła. Przy wejściu do pokoju ujrzałem jakiegoś mężczyznę. Jako pierwszy rzucił mi się w oczy niechlujny stan przybysza; facet wyglądał tak, jakby ciągnięto go za ciężarówką. Jego ubranie było podarte i mało brakowało, żeby kompletnie się rozleciało. Miał też czarne jak węgiel oczy i sińce pod oczami, dzięki którym sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby nie spał od lat. Jego mocno rude włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony. Był wysoki, ze wzrostem coś około metra osiemdziesięciu, oraz dobrze zbudowany. Ponadto wydawał się bardzo pewny siebie; na jego twarzy widniał przerażający uśmiech.

- Gdzie jest Dixie? – wychrypiał.

Rozważyłem w myślach kilka różnych odpowiedzi. Oczywiście nie zamierzałem mówić prawdy. Kimkolwiek ten psychol był, nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. Ostatecznie postanowiłem udawać głupiego. – Jaka Dixie?

Pokręcił głową. – Nie zgrywaj kretyna. Wiem, że jesteś jej bratem. Zdaje się także, że nie znasz tajemnic, które zna ona, więc lepiej opłaci ci się po prostu odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie.

- Nie wiem – skłamałem, dyskretnie sięgając do kieszeni, gdzie spoczywał mój nóż.

Mężczyzna w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy moim boku i złapał mnie za ramię swoją chłodną, twardą dłonią. – Po prostu odpowiedz na pytanie. Ty nie możesz wyrządzić mi żadnej krzywdy, za to ja mogę wyrządzić poważną krzywdę tobie... To ja rozdaję tu karty. A teraz... powiedz mi, gdzie jest Dixie.

Z trudem przełknąłem ślinę, usiłując wymyślić, co powinienem powiedzieć, kiedy z salonu dobiegł odgłos tłuczenia czegoś. Rudzielec obrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dochodził hałas dokładnie w chwili, gdy okna w sypialni dziadków implodowały; do środka wpadli przez nie czterej mężczyźni. Zimny koleś puścił mnie i cofnął się o kilka kroków. Ci nowi przybysze... wyglądali tak samo jak Embry, począwszy od ich ciemnej skóry rozciągniętej na grubej warstwie mięśni, a na imponującym wzroście i krótkich włosach skończywszy. Z powodzeniem mogliby uchodzić za odbicie lustrzane faceta, z którym dopiero co uciekła moja siostra.

Koleś o lodowatej skórze syknął i obnażył zęby, podczas gdy dwaj umięśnieni mężczyźni wydali z siebie coś w rodzaju warknięcia. Po chwili do pokoju wdarły się dwa kolejne sobowtóry Embry'ego. W sześciu wyciągnęli rudego faceta na zewnątrz; ja z kolei wycofałem się pod ścianę.

Zalała mnie fala szoku i strachu. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak się zachować. Zadzwonić po policję? Zdecydowałem się pójść w ślady dziwnych facetów i także opuścić pokój dziadków. Salon sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby przeszło przez niego tornado: powywracane meble, walające się po podłodze resztki szkła, drzwi wyrwane z zawiasów. Z frontowego trawnika dochodziło warczenie. Przeszedłszy przez kawałki szyb i połamane meble, wyjrzałem przez wybite okno.

Przed domem dziadków znajdowały się cztery wilki. Nie były to jednak normalne wilki; te tutaj rozmiarami przypominały rosłe konie. Wszystkie otaczały coś, co wściekle rozrywały; w kawałku, który poleciał w moim kierunku, rozpoznałem bladą dłoń mężczyzny o chłodnej skórze.


	35. Wszystko

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 35**

Siedzący za kierownicą Embry zacisnął zęby; bez trudu dało się dostrzec, że żałował wygadania się o potencjalnym „odrodzeniu się" Donovana. Wyraźnie nie chciał, bym się zadręczała, ale ja cieszyłam się, że mi powiedział. Nie lubiłam, kiedy wykluczano mnie z kręgu wtajemniczonych. Oczywiście nie potrafiłam nie martwić się o siebie oraz o osoby, które zostawiłam w La Grange. Podjąwszy decyzję o wyjeździe, niechcący zdałam swoich bliskich na łaskę morderczego potwora. Świadomość, że sfora Embry'ego zmierzała już na miejsce, żeby zająć się problemem, uspokoiła mnie... troszeczkę.

Zerknąwszy na Embry'ego, skrzywiłam się na widok jego kwaśnego wyrazu twarzy. Nie dalej jak kilka godzin temu, jedząc śniadanie w przydrożnym barze, śmialiśmy się i żartowaliśmy; tęskniłam za tamtym Embrym. Obecny Embry przypominał tego, który „umierał" na moich kolanach.

- Jaka jest twoja ulubiona potrawa? – zapytałam, kontynuując naszą wcześniejszą grę w dwadzieścia pytań.

Spojrzał na mnie kątem oka i uniósł brew. – Chyba takiej nie mam. – W reakcji na tę niesatysfakcjonującą odpowiedź zmarszczyłam czoło. Zaśmiał się. – A twoja?

Po chwili zastanowienia stwierdziłam: - Chyba też takiej nie mam.

- Jakie jest... – w zamyśleniu wyjrzał przez okno – twoje ulubione zwierzę?

- To niezbyt oryginalne – zaobserwowałam.

- Podobnie jak jedzenie.

- Fakt – przyznałam. Przez moment milczałam, namyślając się. – Uwielbiam konie.

- A ja lubię orły – wyznał i zaśmiał się, zobaczywszy moje ewidentne zaskoczenie. – Nie spodziewałaś się tego, co?

- A właśnie nie, spodziewałam się. Bo przypuszczam, że gdy ktoś może zmieniać się w wilka, to po pewnym czasie tak jakby zacznie mu się od wilków robić niedobrze.

- Nie, nie o to chodzi – sprostował. – My, to znaczny członkowie sfory, początkowo myśleliśmy, że jesteśmy wilkołakami. Dopiero parę miesięcy temu dowiedzieliśmy się, że tak właściwie to jesteśmy zmiennokształtnymi i że zmieniamy się akurat w wilki jedynie przez przypadek. Mogliśmy przybrać formę jakiekolwiek innego zwierzęcia. Doszedłem do wniosku, że gdybym miał wybór, to chciałbym móc zmieniać się w orła.

- Lubisz latać?

- Właściwie to jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie latałem, dlatego chciałbym być orłem.

- Wydaje się to dość fajne, no wiesz, to, że zmieniasz się w zwierzę.

Embry zerknął na mnie bokiem. – To nie wygląda tak kolorowo, jak się może zdawać – odparł ze smutkiem. – Istnieją pewne wady. Ale, rzecz jasna, są też pewne zalety. – Ujął moją dłoń. – Na przykład ty.

Mimowolnie się zarumieniłam, przez co Embry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zamiast ciągnąć swoją przemowę, bez słowa trzymał mnie za rękę, z roztargnieniem głaszcząc ją kciukiem. Te małe kółka posyłały łagodne iskierki w górę mojego ramienia. Z westchnieniem oparłam głowę o siedzenie. Dojechaliśmy już do Nebraski; przemierzaliśmy puste, rozległe tereny uprawne. Wkrótce powieki zaczęły mi ciążyć, a ciepło z ręki Embry'ego rozeszło się po całym moim ciele, sprawiając, że rozluźniłam się i zasnęłam.

_(punkt widzenia Embry'ego)_

Uśmiechnąłem się, widząc, jak szybko zasnęła. Ja sam również odczuwałem zmęczenie, ale z łatwością je ignorowałem; czterdziestoośmiogodzinne dnie nie stanowiły dla mnie żadnej nowości. W samochodzie rozbrzmiewały tylko dwa dźwięki: łagodne mruczenie silnika i równy oddech Dixie. Panujący spokój umożliwił mi zastanowienie się nad tym, co nas niebawem czekało.

Nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości, że po dotarciu do Waszyngtonu zmierzymy się z poważnymi kłopotami. Szczerze życzyłbym sobie, aby istniał jakiś sposób na przekonanie rodziców Dixie, że popełnili błąd, uznając mnie za niebezpiecznego typa. Odruchowo zacisnąłem szczękę. Wszystko poszłoby łatwiej, gdybym był normalnym człowiekiem. Gra się jednak kartami, które otrzymało się w rozdaniu. Nie mogłem zmienić tego, kim byłem.

Rozmyślałem również nad tym, co działo się z chłopakami ze sfory. Do tej pory pewnie dotarli już do Kentucky i wytropili zapach tamtej pijawki. Machinalnie zacisnąłem dłoń na kierownicy, gdy przypomniałem sobie tego gnojka i jego kły znajdujące się tak blisko cennej szyi Dixie. Prawie się spóźniłem. Jeśli zwlekałbym trochę dużej, Dixie albo byłaby teraz martwa, albo zwijałaby się gdzieś z bólu z jadem krążącym w swoich żyłach. Na samą myśl o tym natychmiast się wzdrygnąłem i popatrzyłam na moje wpojenie.

Jej głowa opierała się teraz o okno; oczy miała zamknięte, przez co jej piękne rzęsy wydawały się gęstsze i dłuższe. Jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała; głębokie, regularne oddechy czyniły ją idealnym obrazem spokoju. Była tak piękna, że patrzenie na nią aż bolało. Nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie, że mógłbym znowu ją opuścić. Jeden raz w zupełności wystarczył; i tak o mało co nie skończyło się to dla nas śmiercią.

Te ostatnie parę tygodni pragnąłem jak najprędzej wymazać z pamięci. W każdej ich sekundzie czułem ostre, agonalne kłucie w klatce piersiowej. Sądziłem, że Dixie mnie nie kochała, że nie interesowała się mną, że interesowała się kimś innym. Jakoś mógłbym z tym żyć, ale wyglądało na to, że ona w ogóle nie chciała mojej obecności w swoim życiu. A tego za nic w świecie bym nie zniósł. Zgodziłbym się zostać tylko jej przyjacielem, jeśli tego właśnie by chciała, ale nie ścierpiałbym, gdyby odmówiła jakichkolwiek kontaktów ze mną.

Nagle leżący na podstawce do kawy telefon Dixie zawibrował. Rzuciłem na nią okiem; poruszyła lekko głową, ale się nie obudziła. Wysunąwszy swoją dłoń spod jej dłoni, chwyciłem komórkę. Dzwonił Rhett.

Przygryzłem wargę, próbując rozstrzygnąć, czy odebrać, czy nie. W końcu uznałem, że jeżeli Rhett nie doczekałby się odpowiedzi, mógłby zacząć panikować, więc podniosłem klapkę i przyłożyłem telefon do ucha. – Mówi Embry, Dixie śpi.

- Zatrzymaliście się gdzieś? – Zdawało się, że usilnie starał się panować nad własnym głosem.

- No tak, ale teraz już jedziemy. Czemu pytasz?

Nastał długi moment ciszy. – Czy ty przypadkiem...? Zresztą, nieważne.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, próbując rozgryźć, o co mu chodziło. Chwilę później już to zrozumiałem. Niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu zostałem postrzelony, niemalże śmiertelnie. Cholera.

- Dzwonisz w jakiejś konkretnej sprawie, Rhett? – spytałem, żeby odciągnąć jego uwagę od tego, co sam właśnie sobie uświadomiłem.

- Spotkałem dziś kogoś – powiedział cicho nieco łamiącym się głosem.

- Naprawdę? – odparłem, zachodząc w głowę, do czego zmierzał. – Kogoś, kogo znam?

- Podejrzewałbym, że tak. Wyglądali tak jak ty.

Moja sfora. Rany, to nie brzmiało dobrze. – Moi przyjaciele? Co ci powiedzieli?

Nastąpiła kolejna chwila ciszy. Usłyszałem, jak Rhett bierze głęboki oddech. – Niewiele, byli zbyt zajęci włamywaniem się do domu moich dziadków, by wywlec stamtąd jakiegoś faceta, którego później rozerwali na części, przemieniwszy się wcześniej w wilki.

Zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Ujawnili nasz sekret. Ręka, w której trzymałem komórkę Dixie, zaczęła drżeć. – Widziałeś, jak zmieniają się w wilki?

Znowu milczał przez chwilę. – Widziałem, jak wyciągnęli z domu faceta, a kiedy za nimi poszedłem, w ich miejsce pojawiły się wilki większe od mojej ciężarówki.

Czyli nie był bezpośrednim świadkiem przemiany. Zobaczył tylko, że zniknęli. Ale Rhett nie zaliczał się do głupców. Sam poskładał wszystko do kupy. Od razu połączył ich ze mną. Czy grając kretyna, zdołałbym przekonać go, że ja i moi przyjaciele nie mieliśmy nic wspólnego z tymi wilkami?

- Gadasz bez sensu, Rhett.

- Nie bierz mnie za idiotę, Embry. Powiedz mi, co się dzieje, bo inaczej zadzwonię po gliny... albo straż do spraw zwierząt.

Teraz ja zamilkłem na dłuższy moment. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, co właśnie zamierzałem zrobić. Musiałem wyjawić mu swoją tajemnicę. Musiałem wszystko wyjaśnić, żeby nie oszalał. Tylko że nawet po zdradzeniu mu wszystkiego nadal istniało spore ryzyko, że Rhett oszaleje i zaraz poleci do prasy. Utknąłem między młotem a kowadłem.

- Powiem ci wszystko – powiedziałem powoli, zerkając na moje śpiące wpojenie. Może otrzymaliśmy szansę, której potrzebowaliśmy. Może gdyby Rhett zrozumiał, to pomógłby mi w rozmowie z ich rodzicami. _Może_. – Ale musisz obiecać, że nikomu tego nie powtórzysz.

- A co się stanie, jeśli powtórzę?

- Znajdę się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, podobnie jak Dixie. Miałeś już okazję zobaczyć, w jak znacznym stopniu jesteśmy połączeni. Wyjawiając mój sekret, wyjawisz również sekret Dixie. Nie chcę, żeby coś jej się stało. Musisz przyrzec, że nikomu o niczym nie powiesz.

Mruknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, ale ostatecznie wyraził zgodę. No i zacząłem swoją opowieść. Pokrótce przytoczyłem mu legendy, które opowiada się quileuckim dzieciom. Potem przeszedłem do tego, jak odbyłem swoją pierwszą transformację i że moi przyjaciele są tacy sami jak ja. W końcu wytłumaczyłem mu, na czym polega wpojenie się, podkreślając, że ja i Dixie jesteśmy ze sobą magicznie połączeni i że zabijając jedno z nas, zabiłoby się też drugie. Kiedy opowiadałem moją opowieść, po drugiej stronie linii panowała cisza.

Gdy skończyłem, początkowo Rhett nie odezwał się ani słowem. Dopiero chwilę później oświadczył: - To wiele wyjaśnia. Teraz chyba rozumiem. – Westchnął w słuchawkę. – Tego ranka wydarzyło się coś jeszcze. Tamten... wampir... zamordował naszych dziadków.

O mały włos nie upuściłem telefon. Moja ręka zatrzęsła się z wściekłości. Musiałem wziąć parę głębokich wdechów, żeby usiedzieć na swoim miejscu. Ta wiadomość załamie Dixie. Wiedziałem, jak mocno ich kochała.

Tymczasem Rhett kontynuował: - ...ale rozumiem, że na razie musicie dojechać do Waszyngtonu. Zadzwońcie, kiedy dotrzecie na miejsce i się rozpakujecie, abym mógł porozmawiać z Dixie. Proszę.

Ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało łagodnie i słabo. Dzisiejsze zdarzenia postarzyły Rhetta o dobrych parę lat. Z pewnością mogłem jednak stwierdzić, że wreszcie nas zrozumiał. Chciał, żebyśmy byli razem. Przeszedł na naszą stronę.

- Dzięki, Rhett. Zadzwonię, gdy tylko dotrzemy do Forks.

- Zatroszcz się o nią – poprosił ochryple.

- Przecież wiesz, że tak zrobię.

Zaśmiał się krótko. – Tak, wiem.


	36. Zbrodnia sama w sobie

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ 36**

Kiedy w końcu zdołałam otworzyć oczy, zorientowałam się, że otaczał mnie mrok; moich uszu dobiegało łagodne mruczenie silnika i ciche dźwięki jakiejś bliżej nieokreślonej stacji radiowej. Na dworze szarzało, więc doszłam do wniosku, że albo było wczesne rano, albo dopiero robiło się ciemno. Zerknęłam na elektroniczny zegarek; przed chwilą minęła piąta. Czyli świtało.

Zastanawiając się, jak długo spałam, wyprostowałam się w swoim fotelu. Naprawdę nastał już ranek? Przespałam aż tyle godzin? Rozejrzawszy się dookoła, dostrzegłam przy sobie Embry'ego; wówczas wszelkie zdezorientowanie, które odczuwałam, odeszło w zapomnienie. Embry znajdował się tuż obok, więc nic innego nie miało praktycznie żadnego znaczenia.

Wciąż jednak byłam ciekawa. – Gdzie jesteśmy?

Popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem. – Dojeżdżamy do Forks. Dobrze się spało?

Przeczesałam palcami włosy, które sterczały teraz we wszystkich kierunkach; podświadomie starałam się doprowadzić je do porządku. – Chyba tak, skoro spałam tak długo.

W odpowiedzi Embry pokiwał głową. – Będziesz musiała wysadzić mnie w pobliżu domu Cullenów; potem pojedziesz do domu twoich rodziców i powiadomisz ich, że wróciłaś.

- Czemu? – zaprotestowałam. – Nie mogę zostać z tobą?

- W tej chwili musisz przebywać z rodziną. – Odetchnął głęboko i poprawił uchwyt dłoni na kierownicy. – W Kentucky stało się coś złego.

- Nie znaleźli Donovana?

Na dźwięk tego imienia momentalnie zmarszczył czoło. – Nie, znaleźli go. Już go nie ma; nie musisz się o niego martwić. Ale zdążył wyrządzić pewne szkody.

- Rhett? – wydyszałam; strach zmroził moje żyły jak lodowata woda.

- Nie, on... ma się dobrze. Chodzi o twoich dziadków. Donovan ich zamordował. Dixie, tak bardzo mi przykro.

Embry złapał mnie za rękę i trzymał tak mocno, jakby bał się, że zaraz się rozpadnę. A było to całkiem prawdopodobne. Niedawno przebywałam w ich domu. Czy już nie żyli, kiedy pakowałam się, aby od nich uciec? Na tę myśl poczułam się jeszcze gorzej. Zaprowadziłam do nich Donovana. Kłopoty, w które się wpakowałam, nie odbiły się jedynie na mnie i Embrym, ale też na babci, dziadku i Rhecie. Z powodu własnych, samolubnych ambicji naraziłam na niebezpieczeństwo całą swoją rodzinę. Z mojego gardła wydobył się dławiący szloch.

- Och, Dixie, tak bardzo mi przykro. Tak mi przykro, że się to wydarzyło – pocieszał mnie Embry z lekką dozą paniki w głosie.

- Dlaczego ci przykro? – zapytałam poprzez strumienie łez. – To nie twoja wina. To wszystko przeze mnie.

- Dixie, niczemu nie jesteś winna. Proszę, nie myśl, że to przez ciebie.

Zacisnęłam powieki, podczas gdy żal zaczynał brać nade mną górę. – Ty też nie jesteś niczemu winny – udało mi się wydukać.

Embry nie skomentował tego. Wciąż trzymał moją dłonią, kciukiem zataczając na jej wierzchu małe kółka. – Chcesz zadzwonić do brata? – zaproponował cicho.

Skinęłam głową, niezdolna do wykrztuszenia z siebie ani jednego słowa. Nie wiedziałam, co powiem Rhettowi, ale musiałam z nim porozmawiać. Upewnić się, że rzeczywiście był cały i zdrowy.

- Rhett wie o wszystkim – oświadczył Embry, podając mi moją komórkę. – Zobaczył chłopaków ze sfory i posklejał ze sobą różne fakty.

Ta niespodziewana wiadomość zatrzymała mój napad płaczu. – Rhett zna twój sekret? – zdziwiłam się.

Embry w milczeniu kiwnął głową. Czekałam, aż powie coś jeszcze, ale się nie doczekałam. Obrócił głowę, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno. – Odwiozę cię do domu i stamtąd pobiegnę do Cullenów. W takim stanie raczej nie powinnaś prowadzić.

Byłam zbyt pochłonięta własnymi rozmyślaniami, żeby porządnie odpowiedzieć Embry'emu. Mruknąwszy: - Mhm – przeszukałam listę ostatnich połączeń, aby odnaleźć numer Rhetta. Kilka sekund później nacisnęłam przycisk z zieloną słuchawką i przyłożyłam telefon do ucha. Liście szumiały nad naszymi głowami, gdy przemierzaliśmy znajome drogi. Prawie dotarliśmy na miejsce.

* * *

Ziemia w mojej dłoni była chłodna. Potarłam ją palcami i wypuściłam; z cichym tąpnięciem upadła na pierwszą z trumien. Gdy na drugiej trumnie również rozsypałam trochę ziemi, rozległ się ten sam odgłos. Słowa pastora rozbrzmiały mi w uszach: - Dobrze się stało, że odeszli razem. Rozdzielenie dwóch istot, które kochały się tak mocno, byłoby zbrodnią samą w sobie. – Powiedział prawdę. Ogromnie smucił mnie fakt, że dziadkowie opuścili już ten świat, ale przynajmniej zrobili to razem. Ta świadomość umniejszała nieco – _bardzo_ nieco – moje poczucie winy.

Rzuciłam okiem na Rhetta, który w swoim czarnym, gustownym garniturze wyglądał niezwykle elegancko. Zdaje się, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam go aż tak wystrojonego. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się w niemym porozumieniu. Wiedział o wszystkim i to go odmieniło. Mnie również; odetchnęłam z ulgą, że wreszcie mogłam porozmawiać o tym z kimś, kto nie był postacią rodem z mitów. Gdy do niego podeszłam, objął mnie swoim silnym ramieniem. Jednakże nie za tym ciepłem tęskniłam.

Podczas gdy ja wraz z rodzicami poleciałam do Kentucky na pogrzeb, Embry został w domu. Jego obrażenia w pełni się już zagoiły, ale dziwnie by to wyglądało, gdyby udał się w tę podróż razem z nami. Mimo to chciałabym, żeby mnie teraz przytulił. Kiedy przebywał w pobliżu, wszystko wydawało się łatwiejsze. W chwili obecnej Rhett stanowił najlepsze zastępstwo, więc oparłam się o niego, wdychając słodki zapach jego wody kolońskiej.

Zza swoich pleców usłyszałam odgłos kroków rodziców. Stwierdzenie, że tamtego dnia zdziwili się na widok zapłakanej mnie z walizką na progu swojego domu byłoby nieporozumieniem; zalała ich potężna fala szoku i lekkiego przerażenia.

Policja nadal prowadziła dochodzenie w sprawie morderstwa babci i dziadka. Rhett zeznał, że kiedy do nich przyjechał, zastał ślady włamania i ich martwe ciała leżące na łóżku w sypialni. Koroner stwierdził, że oboje zmarli wskutek przerwania rdzenia kręgowego; śledczy nie znaleźli w domu żadnych obcych odcisków palców, ale się nie poddawali. Najdziwniejszym, przynajmniej dla nich, dowodem, w którego posiadanie weszli, były kępy włosów, na które natrafili przy ramach wybitych okien. Po przeprowadzaniu badań DNA okazało się, że owe włosy należały do jakiegoś nieznanego gatunku z rodziny psowatych. Na frontowym trawniku odnaleziono też ślady, które mogły zostawić wilki wschodnie... tyle że trzy razy większe od normalnych osobników. Rhett upierał się, że na miejscu zbrodni nie widział żadnego przedstawiciela psowatych, nie licząc biednego Rocky'ego, który żył teraz w ustawicznym strachu i powoli przyzwyczajał się do swojego nowego domu u Rhetta.

- Jak się miewa Embry? – spytał Rhett przyciszonym głosem.

- Jest już całkowicie zdrowy – odpowiedziałam tym samym tonem. – Gdy dzwoniłam do niego po raz ostatni, patrolował las. – Zadzwoniłam na jego domowy numer i rozmawiałam z biedną panią Call, która wciąż nie pojmowała zachowania syna, co wywoływało w niej zmieszanie i frustrację. Powiedziała mi, że nie wie, gdzie jest Embry, a to znaczyło, że załatwiał sprawy związane ze sforą.

- To dobrze – skwitował Rhett i zamilkł. Doszliśmy do parkingu, na którym zostawiliśmy samochody. Obrócił nieznacznie głowę, żeby spojrzeć na naszych rodziców. – Zamierzam z nimi pogadać. Spróbuję ich przekonać, żeby pozwolili ci tam zostać. – Po tych słowach spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. – Słuchałem kazania pastora. Rozdzielenie was byłoby zbrodnią.

Uśmiechnęłam się i umieściłam głowę na jego ramieniu. – Kocham cię, bracie.

Zatrząsł się lekko od śmiechu. – Nie ma za co. Tylko bądź ostrożna.

Późnym wieczorem, kiedy zaproszeni na stypę goście rozeszli się do domów, podsłuchałam rzeczową rozmowę Rhetta z rodzicami. Pierwotny plan przewidywał, że tata zostanie w Forks, a ja z mamą na powrót zamieszkamy w La Grange. Rhett usiłował przekonać ich, żeby zgodzili na mój powrót do Waszyngtonu. Nie wiedziałam, jak dokładnie zamierzał ich przekonać, ale obiecał, że łatwo nie odpuści.

Przez całą rozmowę rodzice nie odezwali się dotychczas ani słowem. Leżąc na kanapie w salonie, zadrżałam. Ale ich decyzja i tak się dla mnie nie liczyła. Zamierzałam wrócić do Forks. Chciałabym tylko nie musieć wybierać pomiędzy swoją rodziną a Embrym. Wiedziałam jednak, bez kogo nie mogłabym żyć; wracałam do Embry'ego bez względu na wszystko.


	37. EPILOG, Mój Anioł Stróż

**Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.**

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**EPILOG**

Kiedy kocha się kogoś ponad własne życie, zrobiłoby się dla tego kogoś dosłownie cokolwiek; nadstawiłoby się karku i zaryzykowało poważnymi obrażeniami, byle tylko tę ukochaną osobę uszczęśliwić. Może to właśnie dlatego Embry przyjął ofertę moich rodziców, kiedy ci zaprosili go na obiad. Ta niepozorna tradycja wydawała się nieco przestarzała w stosunku do związku takiego jak nasz, ale Embry z chęcią przystał na tego typu propozycję. Wyglądało na to, że dla swojego wpojenia był zdolny do wszystkiego.

Mama i tata pozwolili mi wrócić do Waszyngtonu wraz z nimi. Miałam u Rhetta wieczny dług; nie zdradził dokładnie, co im powiedział, ale jakichkolwiek argumentów użył, udało mu się ich przekonać. No cóż, przekonać na tyle, aby dali Embry'emu drugą szansę. Bo raczej jeszcze kompletnie mu nie zaufali.

Embry zjawił się przed drzwiami naszego domu dokładnie o siódmej, tak jak zapowiedział. Aby być całkiem szczerym, chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam na nim aż tylu ubrań. Wreszcie miał na sobie koszulę _i_ buty. Ładną koszulę i ładne buty, nawiasem mówiąc. Co prawda i tym razem nie rozstał się z szortami, ale z pewnością włożyłby długie spodnie, gdyby posiadał parę, która by na niego pasowała. Głupkowaty uśmiech na jego twarzy sprawił, że zachichotałam.

- Nieźle się wystroiłeś – zażartowałam, łapiąc go za rękę i wprowadzając do środka.

- Dzięki – wymamrotał i pobieżnie zlustrował mnie wzrokiem. Ja w przeciwieństwie do niego w ogóle nie zadbałam o strój, co więcej, włożyłam swoje najgorsze dżinsy i prosty, damsko-męski podkoszulek. – Jak zwykle wyglądasz pięknie.

Pokręciwszy głową, zaśmiałam się. Embry zachichotał i pochylił się, żeby pocałować mnie w czoło. Jego wargi już prawie dotknęły mojej skóry, kiedy znienacka ktoś w pobliżu odchrząknął.

Podskoczyłam jak oparzona. Embry z kolei zachował spokój. W progu kuchni stał mój ojciec z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, sprawiając wrażenie zniecierpliwionego. – Dobry wieczór, proszę pana – przywitał się Embry, wyciągając rękę. – Nazywam się Embry Call.

Przez krótką chwilę tata bez słowa przypatrywał się dłoni Embry'ego, aż wreszcie ją uścisnął. – Witaj, Embry.

Już w tym momencie dało się stwierdzić, że wieczór przebiegnie w niezbyt swobodnej atmosferze. Jęknęłam w duchu i zaprowadziłam Embry'ego do kuchni, gdzie moja mama rozkładała na stole przygotowane na obiad potrawy.

- Och – odezwała się ze zdziwieniem. – Dobry wieczór.

- Dobry wieczór, miło mi oficjalnie panią poznać – powiedział uprzejmie Embry i uścisnął dłoń mojej mamy.

- Mnie również – odparła powoli, zerkając na tatę, który krążył nieopodal.

Tuż po tym niezręcznym powitaniu zasiedliśmy do stołu. Moi rodzice zadawali Embry'emu niezliczoną ilość pytań na temat jego rodziny, pracy – podawał się za mechanika – i wykształcenia. Nie wydawali się zbyt zadowoleni, kiedy usłyszeli, że rzucił szkołę, ale mimo to świetnie dawał sobie radę w życiu. Podejrzewałam, że przed przyjściem do nas przećwiczył wiele różnych scenariuszy.

- Dobrze się stało, że nareszcie sobie porozmawialiśmy, Embry – oświadczył mój tata, gdy po skończonym posiłku odprowadzaliśmy Embry'ego do wyjścia. – Myślę, że oboje z żoną dowiedzieliśmy się o tobie wystarczająco dużo, żeby osądzić, co z ciebie za chłopak. – Popatrzywszy na mnie, z powrotem spojrzał na Embry'ego. – Pozwolę ci umawiać się z moją córkę, ale tylko pod pewnymi warunkami.

Radość, która we mnie wybuchła, pojawiła się też w oczach Embry'ego; zerknął na mnie i uśmiechnął się. – Gdy będziecie chcieli wybrać się na randkę – zaczął ojciec – jedno z nas – wskazał na siebie i mamę – musi pójść z wami. Możemy też pójść na podwójną randkę, ale trzeba to wcześniej uzgodnić. Żadnych randek w dni szkolne. I zanim którakolwiek z tych zasad się zmieni, ty – wskazał na Embry'ego – musisz załatwić sprawę ze swoim wykształceniem.

Na widok nonszalanckiego wyrazu twarzy Embry'ego stłumiłam prychnięcie. Wszystkie te warunki były dla niego możliwe do zrealizowania. Liczyło się tylko to, że pozwolono mu spędzać ze mną czas. Jakiekolwiek ograniczenia nie stanowiły żadnego problemu; najważniejsze, że po długiej rozłące znowu byliśmy razem.

- Zgadzam się na wszystko – zapewnił z uśmiechem Embry. – Czy mogę wpaść jutro i spotkać się z Dixie?

- Tak, oboje będziemy w domu, żeby was pilnować – odpowiedział surowo tata.

Przewróciwszy oczami, ruszyłam w stronę Embry'ego. Po drodze uścisnęłam jeszcze ojca. – Dzięki, tato. Czy mogę teraz pożegnać się z Embrym?

Z pewnością wiedział, że się z nim droczyłam, ale nie sprzeciwił się. Bez słowa skinął głową i odszedł na bok.

Przysunęłam się do Embry'ego i chwyciłam jego dłonie w obie swoje. – Naprawdę musisz już iść?

- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, tak, ale będę w twoich snach. – Mrugnął do mnie znacząco.

W mig załapałam aluzję. – W takim razie nie mogę się doczekać.

Pochyliwszy się, Embry delikatnie pocałował mnie w usta. Niemalże wyczułam, jak stojący za mną ojciec zagotował się w środku, ale nie przejęłam się tym. Też pocałowałam Embry'ego i łagodnym ruchem dotknęłam jego twarzy; wygiął wargi w uśmiechu i powoli się odsunął. – Do zobaczenia później – mruknął, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Obróciwszy się, znowu przytuliłam się do taty. Miałam ogromną ochotę porozmawiać z nim na temat absurdalności niektórych zasad, które ustalił, ale na razie postanowiłam nie igrać z losem. – Dziękuję, tatusiu – zagruchotałam.

- Nie ma za co. Chcemy tylko, żebyś była bezpieczna, Dixie.

- Wiem. – Odsunęłam się od niego i popatrzyłam na oboje swoich rodziców. – Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, położę się wcześniej spać.

- Dobranoc, kochanie – pożegnała mnie z uśmiechem mama.

Schody pokonałam tak wolno, jak tylko mogłam, żeby przypadkiem nie wzbudzić w ojcu jakichś podejrzeń czy coś. Przebrawszy się piżamę, chwyciłam książkę i ulokowałam się na łożku, czekając.

O dwudziestej drugiej usłyszałam, jak coś drobnego zabębniło cicho o szybę. W lekko trzpiotowatym stanie podniosłam się na nogi i pognałam ku oknu, żeby je otworzyć. Na dole stał Embry ze swoją garścią małych kamyczków. – Wchodzisz?

- Tylko jeśli usuniesz się z drogi – odparł, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

Zgodnie z jego sugestią usunęłam się na bok, żeby swobodnie mógł dostać się do mojego pokoju. Wskoczył do środka z niezwykłą gracją, niemalże w zupełnej ciszy. Pomknęłam ku niemu i objęłam jegociepłe ciało. – Łatwiej byłoby ci tu wejść, gdybyś był orłem – szepnęłam.

Zachichotał. – A nie mówiłem?

W odpowiedzi pokręciłam głową i zaśmiałam się, ciągnąc go w kierunku łóżka. Położyliśmy się blisko siebie, po prostu napawając się swoim towarzystwem. Niebawem zasnęłam, ale obudziłam się zaledwie parę godzin później. Embry zajmował się zabawą z kosmykiem moich włosów.

- Przepraszam, obudziłem cię?

- Nie, to ja przepraszam, że zasnęłam. Nie chciałam.

- Nie musisz martwić się moim odejściem. Potrzebuję cię tak samo, jak ty potrzebujesz mnie. Już zawsze będę blisko ciebie.

- Och, tego jestem pewna – odparłam. – Ale nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że się martwię.

Złożył na moim nosie słodki pocałunek. – Nie obchodzi mnie, ile różnych zakazów nałożą na nas twoi rodzice. Nigdy cię nie opuszczę ani nie pozwolę tobie opuścić mnie.

Z westchnieniem przycisnęłam głowę do jego klatki piersiowej. Przez długi moment panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosem naszych naturalnych oddechów lub bicia serc. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak długo tak leżeliśmy, ale po jakimś czasie błogi spokój został zakłócony, gdy Embry znienacka zmienił pozycję, niemalże nerwowo.

Odsunęłam się na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz. Jego orzechowe oczy wbiły się w moje. – O co chodzi? – spytałam.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. – Czy chciałabyś kiedyś... wziąć ślub? To znaczy, nie jutro, nie w tym roku, nawet nie w najbliższym czasie. Tak się tylko zastanawiałem, czy... pewnego dnia... zgodziłabyś się za mnie wyjść?

Na parę sekund moje serce kompletnie zapomniało o swoich obowiązkach. Embry właśnie mi się oświadczył. Fakt, bez przyklękania na jedno kolano i w ogóle, ale jego sposób chyba bardziej przypadł mi do gustu. Wyszło o wiele naturalniej niż w przypadku tych ekstrawaganckich, planowych z wyprzedzeniem uroczystości. Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, odpowiedziałam z przekonaniem: - Tak, pewnego dnia zdecydowanie chciałabym za ciebie wyjść.

Wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnienie ulgi. – To dobrze. – Oboje wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie przez kilka cudownych sekund, aż w końcu Embry pochylił się i pocałował mnie w czoło; jego wargi wędrowały w dół, dopóki nie odnalazły moich ust. Natychmiast oddałam pocałunek, całkowicie skupiając się na jego delikatnym zapachu i oddechu; wszystko inne rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. Całowałam Embry'ego, moje wpojenie, mojego chłopaka, mojego _narzeczonego_, moje całe życie. Byłam pewna, że za nic w świecie nie opuszczę tego człowieka, ponieważ opuszczając go, pozbawiłabym się cząstki samej siebie. Stanowiliśmy jedno.

Gdzieś w oddali rozległ się groźny grzmot, ale ja niczego się nie obawiałam. Przecież miałam Embry'ego. Moje życie. Moje wpojenie.

* * *

**KONIEC**

* * *

Serdecznie dziękuję za czas poświęcony na przeczytanie tego tłumaczenia i przepraszam za wszystkie niedociągnięcia, na które natknęliście się gdzieś po drodze.


End file.
